


Seven Deuce

by RiverRhyme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRhyme/pseuds/RiverRhyme
Summary: Ayase Eli, ex-model and best poker player in the world, is on top of her game coming into the World Championship of Poker. But when a single rookie player throws her off her game, she finds it hard to recover.





	1. Chapter 1

Mathematically speaking, the worst hand in poker to recieve is a Seven Deuce offsuit. The player is given two low rank cards, with no possible chance of combining them to make a straight, and the offsuit factor eliminates any real chance of scoring a flush.

It was just Eli's luck that that was exactly what she would get. Adjusting her tinted aviators, she smoothly threw a stack of chips into the middle of the table.

She wouldn't wait for luck; instead she would make her own.

Her opponent glared at her; a pointless attempt to intimidate. Eli rolled her eyes. New players always thought they could size up the pros. Though, to his fairness, he was attempting to go up against the best in the world in a one-on-one.

"So, first time playing competitively, huh?"

All eyes turned to Eli as she tried to make conversation.

"Y-yeah, it's pretty cool," the man in question said, throwing half his chips into the stack and then rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers.

"Ah, well, good luck going forward," Eli smiled, propping her head up on one arm as she watched the dealer place out the first three cards.

"T-thank you Ayase-san!" The man stammered. "I-it was actually you who got me into poker!'

Eli tilted her head quizzically with a slight smirk on her lips as she sniped more chips.

"What do you mean?"

"I followed your modeling career quite closely actually. When you started playing poker, I picked it up, and now here I am! It's an honour to play against you!"

Eli smiled as she removed her glasses.

"Well, thank you for your support!" she grinned, throwing in a wink for good measure. That definitely got the guy going. Eagerly, he threw in more chips, almost like an afterthought.

"Who would have thought that a model would end up in poker! Not only that, but become the best in the world!"

Eli managed a humble smile as she carefully watched the next card get flipped over.

"Still have my occasional blonde moments though," she joked, poking out her tongue cutely. The man's face pailed, teetering on the brink of fainting.

After another round of casual betting, the final card was revealed.

7 of clubs

5 of hearts

Ace of clubs

2 of Hearts

7 of diamonds.

Eli gazed down at the board, at a complete loss for words.

A full house.

She idly flicked her chips as she waited for her opponent to make a move. A sly grin formed on his face as he slowly pusheed all his chips into the middle of the table.

"All in," he chimed smugly, the words falling on Eli's ears like a blessing. Sure, she was winning to begin with, but this was uncanny.

"Call."

\----------

"That was the luckiest shit I've ever seen in my life," Nico mumbled, shaking her head. "I don't even play poker, but even I know that was lucky."

"It... It wasn't exactly skillful," Eli admitted, sipping on her martini. 

Stretching her limbs, she sank into the mattress, feeling the soft material envelop her. Buying an RV for poker tournaments was by far the best idea she had ever had. It gave her privacy on site, a luxurious place to sleep, and of course, Nico and Maki owed her big time for letting them stay in it with her.

"How's Maki doing then?" Eli yawned as she pulled a set of blankets around her, snuggling into her newly made cocoon and shutting her eyes to revel in its warmth. 

"She's currently up against some rookie. Shouldn't be too long until she's done."

Eli hummed in agreement. While there was always an element of luck in poker, the smarter player usually came out on top. And boy was Maki a smart player.

Maki's history as a doctor meant she was able to read people like a book. Small signs that not even microscopes could pick up were capitalised on by Maki, making her one of the most fearsome competitors. Her only major downfall was her tendency to tilt easily. One single misread would be enough to completely throw her off course for the entire tournament. Hence Nico's attendance.

"Have you had to calm her down yet?" Eli asked, peeping a single eye open to look at the smaller girl.

"No, not yet. Most of her games, she's won by a landslide. This may be her year Eli, I would bet on it. I didn't even go to her game today, I'm that confident."

Eli hummed, nodding slightly.

The door to the RV swung open with a loud crash as an annoyed redhead entered.

Eli tilted her head up to see what the noise was and then closed her eyes once more. "Here we go," she muttered.

"That was the most bullshit player I have ever played against in my life!" Maki seethed, storming over to the kitchenette and pouring herself a shot of gin.

"Uh-oh, she's reached for the alcohol," Eli mused in a sing-song voice which earned a glare from Nico.

"You're not helping, Eli," Nico scolded as she went over to try to comfort her girlfriend. 

Normally, Nico would be jibing Maki, making fun of her misfortune. But when it came to poker, Nico knew to stay back.

"So, what happened?" Nico asked cautiously, sitting up on the counter and pulling Maki between her legs, embracing her from behind.

"New rookie player, played everything wrong. Totally threw me off my game," Maki huffed.

"Sometimes playing wrong is playing right," Eli chimed in. There was nothing more she loved than to piss off her two best friends.

"Eli, can it," Nico demanded harshly, to which Eli replied with a lazy giggle. Why did she feel so tired and giddy?

"Why is she in such a good mood?" Maki snarled, jabbing a finger at Eli's limp form.

"Don't even... She got her ego stroked by some stalker, then got lucky with a Deuce Seven."

"Of course she did," Mali grumbled. "Best player in the world ladies and gentlemen." 

Stretching, Eli rose from the couch and trudged over to the kitchen.

"Why are you even angry? You won, what more do you want?" Eli sighed.

"There are only six tables left. I need to be on the top of my game if I'm going to win this thing. She threw me off," Maki growled, only making Nico cling to her tighter.

"Six tables!?" Eli exclaimed. "I didn't realise we were so close to the end. That means we're-"

"Both in the finals." Maki finished. "Looks like I'll be seeing you there."

\------

"So, who do we have to worry about?" Eli asked, leaning against the railing of the first floor. Below her was the main room of the venue, full of people milling around numerous poker tables. While the competition was drawing to a close, many people still played for fun.

This year's tournament was held in the most recent addition to the casinos in Las Vegas, which hoped to use the World Series Poker Tournament as a springboard advertisement. Eli had to admit, it was definitely one of the nicer venues she had played in. The room was vast, the two storey high ceiling framed with golden engravings surrounding a diamond chandelier. Eli inspected the event from her perch on the balcony, trying to pick out any familiar faces. 

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. Although a world champion, she could still feel the weight of nervousness in her stomach. Every single tournament did this to her. While a fantastic poker player, many people viewed Eli under a fine microscope, often eager to point out faults in her play. Sure, she was the best in the world, but she was an ex-model, and that didn't sit right with many poker players, who felt it cheapened the sport. She wanted to be prepared for any possible threats, not to ensure victory, but to avoid embarrassment.

"Apparently there's a new player turning heads. She's put out a few of the best players, including Umi," Maki said, standing next to Eli.

"Umi was put out by a rookie?" Eli asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. Umi was a fierce competitor, though she had the worst poker face known to man. She was still expected to beat a rookie though.

Maki hummed. "She's good, apparently. She should be playing now actually," Maki said, checking her phone. "Table Six. Ah, there." Maki pointed to a table on the floor below.

Squinting, Eli tried to make out any new faces.

"The purple haired one facing away from us?"

"That's her. Come on."

\-----

Making their way through the crowds, Eli and Maki managed to worm their way to the front, gaining a decent vantage point from behind the purple haired player, who sat across her only competitor, a well known player by the name of Kira Tsubasa.

In front of Tsubasa was a meager pile of chips, which she fiddled with nervously.

"I-is that all Tsubasa has?" Maki muttered. Tsubasa was down a significant amount. This may well be her last play.

Eli and Maki watched in anticipation as both women were dealt their cards.

Tsubasa quickly checked her hand, throwing in a small amount of chips.

Without even looking at her cards, the purple haired woman raised her head.

"I'm all in."

Gasps came from the audience as the mysterious purple haired woman moved some of her chips into the middle. Since she was so far ahead, only a small portion of her stack equated to Tsubasa's entire stack. If Tsubasa accepted, she would either double her pile, or be out for good.

"I call," Tsubasa replied with a small smirk. Both players flipped up their cards.

Tsubasa – Ace King off suit

Purple haired woman – Seven Deuce off suit

"Serves her right," Maki laughed. "She got so cocky that she didn't check her cards. Karma then gives her the worst possible hand."

The dealer began to turn over the five cards in the middle.

Two of Clubs

Jack of Hearts

Seven of Clubs

Nine of Spades

Seven of Diamonds.

Both Eli and Maki's jaws dropped as the crowd began to cheer loudly. Both players got up and shook hands. Eli watched as the unknown winner confidently waved to the crowd and turned around to meet Eli's eyes for the first time.

She was gorgeous, her soft expression mixed with an alluring playfullness. Eli was stunned, unable to look anywhere else but her emerald eyes.

With a small smirk directed at Eli, a mischievous look sparked behind her eyes. Closing one eye, she slightly stuck out her tongue, taunting Eli.

Eli's voice caught in the back of her throat as the purple haired woman disappeared into the crowd, her full hips swaying enticingly.

Eli was too gay for this.

\-------

"Tojo Nozomi. So she's Japanese, huh?" Nico said as she flicked through her phone while sitting on the kitchen counter of the RV. "Says here that she's never even entered any competitions. The internet has nothing on her."

"She'll be hard to play against. A loose cannon. I'm going to be cautious around her," Maki said, leaning against the counter beside her girlfriend, arms crossed. "What do you think El - " she began, turning towards the bedroom.

"....Oh."

"How long has it been now?" Nico angrily muttered, putting down her phone and gazing towards the bedroom.

There Eli lay motionless, a pillow resting over her head.

"Eli, seriously, what the fuck are you doing?" Nico said with a sigh, to which a muffled response came.

"No one can hear you, genius," Maki grumbled.

Silence.

"As riveting as this conversation is," Nico said as she jumped off the counter, "I have super important idol stuff to do."

"You mean walk around and try to attract the attention of the camera crew?" Maki chided with a harsh smirk.

"Mean!" Nico said with a scoff of indignation and a weak attempt at hitting her girlfriend, to with Maki evaded with a grin.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can get anything out of her," Maki said, jerking a thumb towards Eli's corpse. "I'll see you around."

"Doesn't Eli always get like this before a final?" Nico reasoned. "She's always been nervous to impress her critics."

Maki sighed. "This is different though. Now hurry up and get lost."

"Give me a kiss first, Maki!" Nico exclaimed, stretching her arms out and puckering her lips. Maki went beet red and shoved her partner out of the RV and shut the door. Furious banging on the door was heard, but Nico's threats of breaking up with the redhead fell on deaf ears.

When Nico finally left, Maki directed her attention towards the bedroom. Eli still hadn't moved. Mixing a gin and tonic, Maki made her way to the bed.

"Here," she said curtly, holding out the drink. The pillow was removed from the Russian's face, and she gulped down the drink in record speed, then replacced the pillow back on her face.

"Woah, that was quick, even for you. The hell is going on in your head? You've never been like this before a game. You've been like this since..... Oh."

No keeping secrets from a poker player.

"It's that Nozomi chick. You worried that she'll win? Come on Eli, it was just one hand that she got lucky in. Who in their right mind bets on a Seven Deu- Oh wait."

Another moment of silence passed, eventually broken by an exasperated sigh from the redhead. Slowly, she sat down on the bed.

"Eli, you know I'm not good with this 'feeling' shit," she started. "But seriously, get up and tell me what's wrong."

A grunt came from Eli as she removed the pillow from her face and hurled it with venom against the headboard with a dull thud.

Maki paused, waiting for Eli to begin. Eli opened her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to say something which eventually devolved into another groan and another pillow being shoved in her face while Maki watched helplessly.

"You want me to get Nico?"

The pillow moved side to side.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Pause.

"I dunno...." came the muffled reply.

"Transparent as always," Maki harrumphed as she briskly rose to her feet. "Listen, if you want help, come and talk to me. But right now, you need to get your shit together. The finals are soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is too gay for this

 

Eli had barely slept the previous night, which didn't bode well for her. The finals were fast coming; only three tables remained to see who would make it to the final one. Eli had managed to gain some composure back, but was constantly haunted by the thought of this single woman – this Tojo Nozomi. It was unusual that three Japanese players would make it to the finals. Even more unusual was that they were all women.

Eli often found herself nervously glancing around the venue, attempting to catch a glimpse of purple hair. However, her heightened senses usually backfired on her, often to the glee of Nico.

"NICO!" Eli screamed at the smaller girl as she giggled maniacally. She had snuck up behind the Russian, who had been looking out over the balcony of the venue, and roughly prodded her ribs, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"God, why are you so strung up?" Nico said as she tried to suppress more giggles. "Are you just that embarrassed to be touched by the great Nico Nic-"

The smaller girl was quickly silenced by an elbow to the gut, causing her to double over, coughing and sputtering.

"Y...you bitch," she wheezed.

Eli allowed herself a small smile – her first in a while. Was she really so strung up?

She turned to Nico, who was still bent over and clutching her stomach, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"So what the hell is wrong with you?" Nico demanded, hands on her hips. "Is it just nerves? You've been through hundreds of tournaments, so why should this be any different?"

A sigh escaped Eli's lips. Eli knew that Nico would not acquiesce as easily as her girlfriend. Eli's mind whirred, trying to find some sort of excuse that would get Nico off her back.

"It's just that time of the month."

"Alright, number one: gross, never talk to me ever again about when you're having your period. Number two: you're not even on your period. Number three: something else is wrong and that's an excuse," Nico said, counting on her fingers to prove her point.

"W-what? What makes you think I'm not on my period!?"

"Because Eli, when you get your period, you demand ice cream, even though you're an ex-model, and you don't leave your house. Now, apply this to our current situation - are you, A: eating ice cream, or B: -"

"Alright, fine!" Eli interrupted with a shout.

A moment passed as Nico waited for Eli with crossed arms.

"I just... that Tojo chick. She's in my mind," Eli mumbled as her eyes met Nico's. "I think I'm screwed for the finals. I don't want to lose to a nobody."

Nico's harsh expression softened slightly as she swallowed, preparing her thoughts before she spoke. "Every time I go up to perform, I get nervous. Critics suck, and they love to find flaws to expose. But you really just have to keep your chin up, and slog through it. After all, nothing can get the better of you if you simply act on instinct. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll be fine."

Eli's harsh scowl turned slightly to a smirk. "Since when did the great Nico-Nico-Nii become such a sap?"

This time it was Nico's turn to scowl. "Why the fuck do I even try with you?" she muttered with venom, causing Eli to giggle.

"But seriously, Nico. Thank you, I really appreciate your help."

"You better. After all, it's my girlfriend that's going up against you in the finals. You'd better be prepared," Nico retorted as she walked away.

 

\-------

 

"Ah! Excuse me!"

Maki turned around when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.  She never liked anybody touching her, but that thought quickly left her mind when she saw who was speaking to her.

Before her was a beautiful purple haired woman who gazed at Maki through piercing emerald eyes. Her mouth was turned up in a mischievous smirk that made her look playful yet devilish.

Maki didn't like her.

"Ah, Tojo-san, was it?" Maki asked, keeping to typical Japanese honorifics. "It's nice to meet you," she said with a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you too," Nozomi replied. "But I think we can keep to Western culture, right Maki? After all, we are in the Land of the Free!" she said with a cute grin and a peace sign.

Maki really didn't like her.

"If that's what you wish," Maki sighed. "I saw your last match. Pretty lucky with the Seven Deuce."

"It was, wasn't it?" Nozomi giggled. "I just had a gut feeling, you know? Though, you're a more mathematical player, aren't you?"

"Math doesn't lie. My gut does. I trust my head more then my gut." Maki replied curtly.

Nozomi giggled, irking Maki further. She couldn't stand this insufferable girl. "Sounds like the great Maki Nishikino!"

"So what did you want?" Maki said, poison unintentionally seeping into her words. Nozomi didn't seem to notice.

"I just wanted to meet you!" Nozomi smiled. "I may not have the same playstyle as you, but the way you play is admirable!"

Maki was slightly taken aback by her levels of openness. Usually poker players refused to see each other before games, for fear of giving up early reads to exploit when the cards were dealt. Yet this girl had bounded over to Maki, glibly telling her how much she respected her. She was either an idiot, or confident. Maki assumed the former.

"Oh, well thank you!" Maki smiled, though she wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. "I haven't seen much of your play, but I look forward to seeing you in the final."

Nozomi grinned, shaking the pink haired girl's hand and bounding away. Maki stared after her for a moment, then shook her head, making her way to trailer with balled fists.

\------------

 

"It MUST be luck!"

"If she's made it this far, it's unlikely."

"Unlikely, but not impossible!"

"Alright love, calm down," Nico said, interrupting the two players.

Eli and Maki sat at the table of the trailer, looking through files of one Tojo Nozomi, courtesy of Eli's personal assistant. The files contained every single hand she had played, the opponents she had been up against, and the final outcome of each.

"These plays just don't seem lucky," Eli sighed, rubbing her temple.

"But she's an idiot!" Maki shouted, prompting Nico to rub her girlfriend's back.

"Why are you so pissed?" Nico asked.

"Because players like her don't deserve to be here! She makes stupid decisions that just work out for her! Players like Tsubasa and Umi are far more worthy of the final table!" Maki shouted.

"Maki, stop basing this off what you've gathered when you spoke to her. Maybe it's a trap?" Nico reasoned.

"If she was that smart," Maki grumbled.

"Maki, she's made it this far, and knocked out some of the best players in the world. Sure, luck is a factor in poker, but her plays in the file are solid." Eli sighed, tossing the manilla file onto the table. "And gut feelings work sometimes. Hell, you saw my Seven-Deuce play. What's different between mine and her's?"

"Both plays were stupid, and you both got lucky," Maki stated as she rose from her seat. "But you rarely pull something like that. But her file is riddled with stupid plays."

"If that's the case, she'll be the first to go from the table," Eli reasoned.

Maki curtly nodded, then barged out of the RV.

"Is she always like this?" Eli asked, massaging her temples. " How do you live with her?"

Nico sighed, tossing her head back and closing her eyes. "She's only like this when she's playing poker. As soon as we get home, she's like a different person."

"And does that annoy you?"

"Not really," Nico shrugged. "I guess it sorta does, but it's her job. She's been doing fine how she is and I don't think it's my place to say anything."

Eli hummed. "If she keeps on like this, she's going to get tunnel vision. This Nozomi girl will put her out immediately."

"So you know her name now," Nico smirked. "When's the wedding?

Eli groaned. Nico had taken every opportunity to paint Eli as an obsessed star-crossed lover that desperately wanted to see the love of her life.

"Seriously, stop. When I said she was in my head, I didn't mean it like that," Eli complained, rubbing her temples.

"Oh I know," Nico chimed, swinging her legs back and forth on the chair. "But it's fucking hilarious to think otherwise."

Eli groaned and got up from her chair, making her way over to the kitchen for a herbal tea.

"But in all seriousness," Nico said. "How are you keeping?"

"Still a bit weird, but I'm better. Once the actual finals roll around, I'll snap back to routine," Eli said, pouring boiling water into her mug and throwing a teabag in. "But Maki's right. She's a dangerous player. I just think Maki thinks that for a different reason."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked with a tilted head. "Should you even be telling me this?"

"Relax. Maki and I always share tips," Eli shrugged off. "But honestly, this Nozomi chick is the dark horse. Everyone at the table is going to react like Maki did. Claim that it's luck, or she's just a stupid player that's going to get burned. But really, she scares me the most. We have no idea what her playstyle is, because of how changeable it is, her personality is all over the place, and her hands don't make sense. It's almost like she can predict the future or something."

Nico hummed. "I don't know anything about this, but I guess I can see your point. Is poker really so lucky that a complete newbie can beat the best in the world?"

"When it comes down to it, the last play is an all-in bet that comes down to luck of the draw. Many players have won with hands that are statistically terrible," Eli sighed. "Poker's a broken game."

"Huh," Nico hummed. "Maybe I should start playing."

Eli leaned against the counter. "It's not unusual for celebrities to dabble in poker. You have one of the best in the world as your teacher as well."

"I would hate for Maki to teach me poker. She'd kill me." Nico snorted. "And by the way Eli, when are the finals?"

"They're in two days."

\------

 

The three girls piled into the trailer after a full day of photoshoots, Maki groaning tiredly.

"How the fuck do you guys do that as your job?" she huffed. Compared to the other two, she had little to no experience in front of the camera. Eli and Nico, however, were naturals, and quickly fell into routine. Eli's work as a fashion model made the work quick and effective, and Nico's red carpet appearances helped her in her short photo shoot.

"I don't even know why they wanted me," Nico said. "Think they just took pictures of me for the hell of it."

"You're a famous idol, they'll probably use it as advertising," Eli reasoned. "You looked good though! Those shoes went perfect with the dress!"

Maki glared at the two girls, who eagerly began chatting about clothes and accessories.

"I'm going to bed," she interrupted. "Long day tomorrow."

Eli smiled at her friend, then approached her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. Nico enjoyed the scene, seeing her girlfriend in the one moment of vulnerability before a big final. Maki always did value Eli's friendship, and held her close to her heart.

"Good luck tomorrow, Maki."

"You too, Eli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, WSOP started!


	3. Chapter 3

All three girls were up early, preparing for the big day.  

The final table was set to begin at three o'clock, which gave the players ample time to get ready. Maki and Eli meditated, a method they had both learned to calm their minds, settling the dust and past worries that might throw them off their game. They sat on Eli's lush bed, corsslegged with their eyes closed. An hour passed before they separated, meditating on their own. It was an unofficial routine they had both made. They would meditate in the morning together, in the comfort of each other's presence, then separate, and meditate in the comfort of silence. Neither girl knew how or why they started this routine, but it seemed to help both of them. 

Maki strolled into the caravan to be greeted by her girlfriend, who presented her with a homemade lunch.

"Thanks, Nico," she grinned, hugging her partner before munching on her salad. She always opted for healthy foods leading up to tournaments, claiming her mind functioned better.

"How are you feeling?" Nico asked, sitting opposite her girlfriend.

"As ready as I'll ever be," was the curt response. Nico eyed Maki up. She loved seeing her partner so psyched, the way her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on her goal. Really, Nico just wanted to rip off her clothes right there and then.

The door opened and a sweaty Eli walked in, just back from her run. Exercise was her way of unwinding and pumping herself up, and she always ran before big games.

"What, not enough ingredients to make another one?" she asked in mock hurt.

"Perks of having a girlfriend, Eli. You should look into getting one," Nico responded with a smirk.

Eli clutched her heart. "Ohhh, that stings Nico," she laughed. "Maki, we have to leave soon for makeup. I'm going to grab a shower first."

\-----------

 

Maki took her seat at the table, placing her phone and sunglasses on the felt top. Sighing, she took in her surroundings. 

The circular auditorium had just begun to fill up, a crowd of around a hundred or so people taking the seats that circled the main table. Cameras pointed in every direction as crew members scuttled around the set to prepare. The live broadcast was set to begin in a few minutes, and all nine contestants were meant to be seated. One by one they trickled in, taking their seats. Maki recognised most of her opponents, giving brief nods to each of them, but never making conversation. 

Eli eventually strolled in, taking her seat next to Maki.

"Looks like I'm beside you, Maki. Wanna share cards?" she said with a wink. 

Maki managed a smirk. "You're in good spirits."

"On the inside, I'm terrified. I always am. But once it gets to it, it's surprising how second nature this all is," Eli said, gesturing to the set around her. "Is everyone here?"

"No, just eight people. It appears our friend Nozomi is still absent." 

\-----------

 

Eli blanched slightly at the mention of the wildcard player. She was still nervous.

Her thoughts werebroken by a loud crash, followed by a stream of apologies. Soon the purple-haired girl in question ran onto the set, followed by angry stage directors herding her to her seat.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" she exclaimed, sitting down exasperated. "I never thought makeup took so long!"

Eight pairs of eyes sized up the new competition, gaining any insight they could into the strange rookie.

"Oh, hi Maki!" Nozomi said. "Looks like we're opposite eachother. You'll have a nice view at least!" she grinned before shifting her attention to Eli. "Though it looks like I'm even luckier."

"Ayase Eli. It's nice to meet you," Eli formally said. Her heart sped up slightly, but she refused to let it go any faster, for fear of losing her concentration.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eli! You're such a great player!" Nozomi said. "I'm honoured!"

Eli managed a small smile and a nod of appreciation.

"Your modeling work was also great!" Nozomi continued, a direct juxtaposition to the people who surrounded her, all quiet and serious. "I always watched your runway shows! Think you could hook me up with an agency?" She winked playfully.

Eli was slightly taken aback. Sure, she got numerous compliments daily, but rarely were they so straightforward. It was almost like Nozomi didn't see her as a celebrity and more like a... friend? Eli decided to play along. Pushing her anxiety for the upcoming game aside, Eli leaned in, feigning friendliness to see if she could lure some information out.

"A girl as beautiful as you should have no problem getting scouted," Eli coyly said. "But I'll put in a good word."

Every word felt forced and her throat ached. What was this girl doing to her?

Nozomi gasped. "Such praise! You should stop soon, otherwise I'll be taking you home with me!"

Eli froze, staring blankly at her opponent. She opened her mouth, yet no words would find her. Maki glanced nervously at her friend. It was rare that Eli was rendered speechless.

"The final table will now start!" the announcer said, saving Eli. "Each player has their stacks infront of them. Blinds are five hindred and one thousand each, with a five hundred ante. The cameras will be switched on after the first hand has begun."

Eli swallowed hard, trying to ignore the smirk that was being projected at her from across the table. Her plan had backfired.

"Good luck Eli," Maki whispered, tapping Eli's thigh under the table. "Don't let her get to you."

Eli opened her mouth to object, but was again interrupted by the dealer sliding two red cards towards her.

She inwardly slapped her face, hyping herself up for what was to come.

Tilting the coners of her cards up, she sighed.

Eight of Hearts.

Two of Clubs.

It would be a long day.

\-----------

 

An hour had passed without a single casualty to the table. Until Maki stepped in.

Eli threw her two cards into the center of the table. Her streak of bad cards had found her once again.

"I raise fifty thousand."

Eli's head snapped around, studying her friend's face. Betting fifty thousand before any street cards had been shown. She either had incredible cards, or she wanted her opponents to believe that.

At that sound, most people around the table groaned, one by one throwing their cards into the center of the table.

All except one.

"Call."

Eli sized up the man; late thirties, blond handlebar mustache and tinted glasses. She wondered when a Hulk Hogan look-alike had graced the poker scene.

Her gaze flicked back to Maki, who's face was stony. This would be interesting.

The dealer dealt the first three cards; the flop.

Seven of hearts.

Two of spades.

Jack of clubs.

Maki studied her three cards in the middle, idly flicking her chips as she thought.

"Twenty thousand more."

Eli's eyes shot up. The Hulk Hogan look-alike was low on chips.

"I'm all in," he gruffly muttered.

"Call."

Both players let out a sigh as they gazed at eachother, willing the other to have worse cards, as if willpower would make some sort of difference.

They flipped over their two cards.

Hulk Hogan – Ace of hearts. Ace of Spades.

Maki – Jack of diamonds. Jack of spades.

Eli whistled. A rough deal for the Hulk Hogan lookalike, and a lucky break for Maki.

Thus, the first casualty was sustained.

\-----------

 

Eli reckoned this would happen.

Only three remained at the final table. Maki, Nozomi, and Eli.

Nozomi had played solidly all game, and switched up styles often, making it hard to read her.

Eli held the highest stack, with the rookie in second and Maki in third.

"So, you guys are good friends, right?"

Eli was surprised at the sudden conversation. The table had been quiet for the entire game, yet now Nozomi decided to talk.

Maki ignored her, seemingly to concentrate. Eli, worried about how she may look to the hundreds of thousands of people watching, decided to cover for her friend.

"Yeah, we've been to pretty much every tournament together."

Nozomi warmly smiled at Eli. "That's lovely. Must be weird to be playing eachother in the finals," she said, propping up her head with her arm.

"We're used to it," Maki curtly said, tossing a stack of chips into the center of the table.

"Ooooh, feisty," Nozomi smirked, flicking her two cards into the middle of the table, a happy Maki scooping up the winings. "Must get boring then, playing eachother constantly, right?"

"Everytime is different," Eli said, adjusting her glasses. "Maki keeps me in top form. We have to keep evolving to keep up with each other."

"That's adorable!" Nozomi sequealed, met with Maki rolling her eyes. Nozomi turned to face Maki, Eli's breath hitching momentarily. Did Nozomi see Maki's annoyance towards her?

"You're going out with Nico-Ni, aren't you Maki?" Nozomi asked with a smile, seeming unaware of Maki's distain to which Eli breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing Maki needed was a news headline reading 'Bitchy Poker Player Crashes out of Tournament'.

Maki's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, I am," she croaked.

"Lucky you, she's adorable!"

"And I love you too!"

All heads swiveled round to Nico, sitting at the front of the audience with a bright smile. Nozomi giggled, waving at the idol, while Maki buried her head into her arms.

Eli watched on with a confused look. What the hell was going on?

\-----------

Jack of Clubs.

Eight of hearts.

Five of diamonds.

Nine of diamonds.

"I'll put you all in."

"Call."

Eli inhaled through gritted teeth. She knew Maki would call. Maki had had tunnel vision this entire game, constantly battling with Nozomi, even with hands that she had no chance of winning. It was only a matter of time before she made one mistake too many. 

Maki and Nozomi sat glaring daggers at eachother as they measured eachother up. Eli had folded her hand, willing Maki to do the same. If Eli's read on Nozomi was correct, she had a strong hand.

Maki flipped her cards up with one hand, pushing her entire stack into the middle of the table.

Six of diamonds.

Seven of diamonds.

Nozomi exhaled with relief, flipping her cards over with a sad smile.

Ten of hearts.

Queen of clubs.

A higher straight.

Maki's jaw clenched, her eyes staring at the cards laid out in front of her. Eli's mind raced, calculating the odds of her, then grimancing.

A twenty-two point five percent chance.

All she needed was any card with a diamond on it. Silently, Eli prayed to any and all deities she could think of.

The dealer drew the card out at an agonizingly slow pace, then flipped it up.

Deuce of clubs.

Maki shook her head slowly, then rose to her feet, saying nothing. Nozomi stood up and walked over to shake hands with her defeated opponent. Neither said a single word. Eli also rose, enveloping Maki for a brief hug.

"Sorry," she whispered, to which Maki responded with a grunt.

Nico walked over to greet her with an apologetic, yet cautious look in her eyes. Nervously, she hugged the redhead, then followed as Maki stormed away with as much grace as she could muster.

Both Eli and Nozomi took their seats, briefly exchanging glances. Nozomi's lips innocently turned up at the corners.

"Guess it's just us," she said with too much playfullness to be appropriate, causing Eli's cheeks to redden slightly. She had forgotten who she was playing against. "I always expected this to be the finals."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Eli focused on the girl opposite her. "You expected to put Maki out then, did you? Confident for a rookie player."

"Ah, I didn't mean it in that way!" Nozomi exclaimed, wildly waving her hands in front of her.

Eli smiled sweetly at her. Whether it was fake or not, not even she knew.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our finalists!" the loudspeaker blared, gaining applause from the audience.

"Best of luck to you, Elichi," Nozomi slyly said, throwing in a wink for added measure.  

Eli's throat parched at the new nickname. What the fuck was happening to her?

\-----------

 

Rounds and rounds went by, the blinds now tripled. Both contestants stayed relatively even, trading hands between eachother. All it would take would be one big play to tip the balance.

Eli was struggling. Slow minutes passed. Whenever her calm demeanor settled in, her opponent would fluster her with a passing remark, forcing her to take the time to regain her composure. After the tenth time, Eli had had enough.

Adopting an offensive stance, she decided to play her opponent at her own game.

"So, Nozomi," Eli mused, throwing in a stack of chips. "What did you do before poker?"

Eli was expecting a surprised look from her opponent, but was sorely disappointed when it was taken in stride.

"I was an advisor for an idol group," she replied, throwing in her own chips.

"Oh? In what way?" 

"I gave them readings," she said, producing a tarot card front her pocket.

"Did you often read correctly?" Eli asked, leaning forward, resting her head on her hands.

"Scarily accurate," Nozomi said. "Would you like me to do one for you now?"

"I doubt the floormen would be thrilled about you having cards of any kind at a poker tournament," Eli said, swallowing to prepare for her next line, one she was sure would throw her opponent off her game. Raising her hand, she lifted her glasses, letting go them rest on her head. "But you could give me one in my trailer after the game," she said with a wink.

Sliding her glasses back down, she awaited the inevitable response, something that would be a tell, gaining an access to her opponents mind. But it never came.

Instead, Nozomi slid her tarot card back into her pocket, tilted her head, and sweetly smiled. "I'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer."

Eli tried with all her might to suppress the urge to slam her own head against the table. How was this girl so good?

\-----------

 

Hours passed in what felt like the longest poker game of Eli's life. Not only did she have to concentrate on the poker game, but also her own feelings, trying to stop her eyes from wandering towards the woman sitting opposite her.

When the five hour mark was hit, the announcer's voice rang out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, considering the length of this poker match, the tournament finals will be continued tomorrow! All audience members who booked tickets will be allowed free entry tomorrow! Thank you for your support, and we will see you all tomorrow at three o'clock to continue this exciting bout of poker!"

Eli sighed as she rubbed her temples. The past couple of hours were without a doubt the hardest time she'd ever had, not only in her poker career, but possibly in her life. The threat of the gorgeous, yet talented, woman weighes heavily on her mind; the woman who took whatever Eli threw at her in her stride, and threw it back tenfold. Eli had never faced such an oppon-

Wait.

Gorgeous?

Eli blanched. Had this really been an underlying thought that she had? Stealing a quick glance towards the stretching girl, Eli found herself entranced, the god-forsaken part of her brain mentally undre-

Fuck this.

Eli layed her palms on the table, pushing down to lift herself to her feet, which had apparently fallen asleep sometime during the long bout. Shaking out her legs, she cast a quick glance to her opponent, who was watching her with an intense gaze. Giving a simple nod, Eli began to turn around.

"So when should I come over for your reading?"

Goddamnit.

Eli turned, her face supporting as convincung a smile as she could. Her smile faltered as her eyes met her oopponent's. Mischief danced behind Nozomi's eyes as they painted up and down the model's body, showing no attempts to hide it.

Eli's voice faltered, caught in the back of her throat as she felt heat suffuse through her face. Her leaden mind knew she should say no, that she should instead prepare for the finals tomorrow, something she could not do with her very opponent in the room. She couldn't do it, it wasn't smart.

"Are you free now?"

God. Damn. It.

A smile formed on the purple-haired woman, the most genuine Eli had seen from her.

"I'll be over to your trailer in an hour?" she suggested, a light pink powder dusting her cheeks. God she looked good.

Eli no longer had any qualms with accepting that she was heavily attracted to her opponent. Sure, Nozomi was fantastic looking; her soft delicate eyes, the way her violet hair framed her face, her nicely proportioned body. But most of all was the unexplainable, yet distinct gravitational pull she seemed to have on Eli. Eli found herself wanting to know more about the woman, how she had gotten to where she is, how she was so cunning and how she managed to beat the best of the best at poker. Mentally, Eli knew that she had barely talked to the spiritual girl, and could well change her mind after an actual conversation, but all she knew now was that she wanted to see her more – to get to know her better.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll see you then."

As she walked away, the sheer gravity of what she had done set in. She had just invited her opponent, the fiercest she had ever faced, and the most attractive girl she had ever seen, to her trailer.

What was she doing?

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are pretty short, so bear with me.
> 
> I always right two chapters ahead, then release the previous one. Unfortunately I'm stuck at the moment, and am unsure of where to go with this. May be a longer wait, but there should be a pretty hefty chapter in store!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli you idiot.

 

 

Apart from the obvious ludicrisy of the impending visit, two possible problems sprang to Eli's mind. What if Nico and Maki were using the trailer, and how would Nozomi know where her trailer was? The latter would be in the lap of the gods, and Eli assumed that since Nozomi didn't ask, she knew. The former, however, was up to her to sort out.

It had been a couple of hours since Maki had been eliminated from the tournament, something that soured Eli's tongue when she thought about it, so she hoped they wouldn't be at the trailer. Knowing Nico, they were both probably out on a date, an attempt to keep Maki's mind off of her loss. Sending a quick text to Nico, Eli trudged out of the casino, and embraced the cool desert air. Stopping to bask in the bracing air, she stretched out her limbs, reveling in the distinct crack in her joints, something that brought her great pleasure, especially when near Nico, who would almost certainly gag at the sound. 

With slightly more energy, Eli started towards her trailer. Her phone vibrated, the screen lighting up and illuminating her face in a white glow. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she read the text. 

Nico and Maki were staying at a hotel tonight, as Nico's treat to her girlfriend for doing so well in the tournament. Eli knew that Maki would still be pissed off, but if there was one woman in the world to put a smile on the redhead's face, it was Nico. 

Fishing her keys from her handbag, Eli unlocked the door to her trailer, flicked on the lights and glanced around. Food and clothes were scattered around the kitchen, with cans of beer lying on the ground. The table, however, remained suspiciously clean, not a single thing on it.  

Eli hummed to herself, able to piece together what Maki and Nico had got up to after the game. She would need a few gallons of bleach and a rag before she touched that table again. 

Slinging her bag onto a chair, she got to work picking up the various bottles and cans lying around. After giving the kitchen a much needed cleaning, she turned her attention to her room, throwing articles of clothing, wheater clean or dirty, into drawers. She would deal with the mess later. So long as it looked presentable,she would be happy. 

Halfway to picking up a stray bra that lay on the ground, Eli's mind began to wonder what she was doing. Why should she care that her trailer was messy? It didn't bother her too much, and she didn't mind having guests when it was untidy, so why was she cleaning it up? Was that Nozomi woman really doing this to her? 

Still, Eli continued to toss random clothes into random drawers, pushing the invasive questions to the back of her head. She would deal with them later. Quickly, Eli got changed into something more comfortable – a grey tank top with blue sports shorts that showed off her slendy milky legs, a feature of her body she was particularly proud of. 

When a rap on the door came, a wave of uncertainty washed over the blonde, tides of nausea beginning to sweep over her stomach and up to her throat. Why was she so goddamned nervous? 

Flinging the wardrobe shut, Eli stumbled over to the door. Her hand shook as she fumbled with the handle. Was this what crushes did to a person? Nearly every day, Eli modeled or played in front of millions of people, yet now her very being shook at the prospect of being in the company of a single woman? 

She wrenched the door open with ten times the needed force, to be met with the startled purple-haired woman. 

"Ah, I was worried I had gotten the wrong trailer," she said with an innocent smile, but a knowing glint behind her eyes. 

"Come in," Eli gestured, stepping aside to let the woman in. 

"Wooow." She whistled. "Is this the life of luxury that a famous model and poker player lives?" she asked with a laugh. "I'll have to get better!" 

"You're already good enough," Eli said with a small smile. Her normal self returned to her, almost like an autopilot function, and while she still felt nervous, she felt more at ease. 

"You're too kind," Nozomi said, a light dusting of crimson adorning her cheeks as she looked away. 

So cute. 

"But I guess we shouldn't talk about the game, should we?" she continued, laying her purse down on the table. "I'm not here to get information." 

Eli breathed a small sigh of relief, but still resolved to keep cautious. 

"Can we just pretend like there's no game tomorrow?" 

Eli gave a small nod. 

"So Elichi, do you want to get your reading?" 

Eli noticed the use of the nickname, but chose not to pick up on it. Perhaps it was a trap, a method of getting a reaction from her. Instead, she took it in stride. 

"Sure!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I'd love to hear it!" 

Nozomi set a deck of cards down on the table, and moved to sit down. 

"Uh..." 

Nozomi looked up at her with curious eyes. 

"Why don't we go to my room?" Eli said, giving her table a concerned look. She refused to touch it until it was cleaned. Or incinerated. 

"Oh?" Nozomi mused with a smirk. "I didn't realise you were a first date kind of girl." 

Eli's momentary look of confusion turned to sheer embarrassment, blood rushing to her face. "N-No!" she cried, waving her arms in front of her. 

A cute giggle erupted from Nozomi, her hand doing little to suppress her amusement. "I'm joking, Elichi," she grinned. "I assume the table was christened by Maki and Nico?" 

Eli's jaw hung agape. "H-how did you-?" 

Her only answer was a cute wink as Nozomi picked up her handbag and made her way to Eli's room. 

Eli took a moment to process what she had just witnessed. From a passing remark, Nozomi had been able to deduce so much, in such little time. Sure, Eli had done the same, but that was because it was her trailer, and she had lots of experience with Nico and Maki's antics. Nozomi had nothing, yet she was able to string together a theory in a matter of seconds. Eli shuddered to imagine what this girl would be like as a poker player in the years to come. 

Following her guest into her room, she found Nozomi sitting on the edge of her bed, gazing around the room while shuffling her cards with dexterous fingers; long and slender fingers. Fingers that would be a pleasure to hold and protect, as if they may break from the slightest touch. 

Goddamn it, I'm staring at her fingers. 

Eli shook her head clear of such thoughts and leaned against the wall opposite Nozomi. 

"This room is bigger than my entire apartment," Nozomi wistfully said. 

Eli glanced around her temporary room. Sure it was big enough, but nowhere near as big as a regular sized apartment. Eli supposed she was over exaggerating. 

"Where abouts do you live then, Nozomi?" she tried. She didn't want this to be awkward. Wait, why didn't she want this to be awkward?

Eli knew the reason, she just didn't want to admit it. 

"I live around the Otonokizaka area," Nozomi said, turning her attention to the blonde. "My parents moved around a bit when I was a kid, so I never really had a childhood town. Eventually I persuaded them to let me enroll in a high school there, and I got my own place." 

Eli whistled. "That's a lot of responsibility to take on for a high schooler. I'm actually from around that area myself," she said with a soft smile. "Small world, eh?" 

"Oh yeah?" Nozomi said with a small smile. "Who knows, maybe this isn't our first time crossing paths."

Eli's gaze dropped to the floor. What a strange thought. 

"So, do you want a reading?" Nozomi broke the silence, her deck in hand. 

"Y-yeah, sure," Eli said, moving to sit on the bed, her long legs crossed, hands in her lap. "How accurate usually is this sort of thing?" 

"To the spiritual, it never lies," Nozomi said with a smirk. "But really, they're nothing more than cards." 

"And which category do you fall under?" Eli asked with a tilted head. "Are they always correct, or are they just cards?" 

Nozomi hummed as she began to shuffle. "That's a big question. I believe that spirits exist, but do they really communicate to select people through cards?" she began. "It sounds ridiculous when put that way, but the results speak for themselves."

"But with one hundred percent accuracy?" Eli pursued. 

"No, nothing is perfect," Nozomi said, setting her cards aside. "But a common pattern seems to be success with people who believe in it."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, if someone believes that their answers are found in the tarot cards, then usually they are. Yet if someone brushes it off as mere superstition, the tarot reading is often way off."

"So you think that it's the belief of the legitimacy in tarot cards that makes them work?" 

"I..." Nozomi drew out, staring at the white sheets she sat on. "I guess so. I never do readings on myself, so I can't test my theory."

Eli eyed the girl. “Why don't you do your own readings?" she asked. She had no idea why she was getting so deep into this conversation, but this mysterious woman made it all the more interesting. 

"Because I don't want to be bound by fate," Nozomi said in a small voice, her eyes hesitantly meeting Eli's. "If I do a reading, and I don't like the outcome, why shouldn't I be able to change it? If I believe it, do I just become a slave to my own future, unable to change it?" she implored, her violet pupils now a raging inferno. Eli noticed that Nozomi was now leaning towards her, closing the distance between the two. “People love the word 'destiny', like it's some sort of blessing to have a destiny. But isn't that just a shackle?" 

A wave of silence passed over the two girls. Eli mulled over the conversation, which had gotten far heavier than expected. 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Nozomi suddenly cried, pulling away from Eli. "How rude of me to come in and spout my opinions on you unasked. Please forgive my behaviour." She bowed her head slightly. 

A small chuckle tickled Eli's throat. "Don't apologise, that was very interesting. It's been a while since I've had someone to talk to about different theories. It's nice to have someone to talk to about that,“ she said with a smile. “Neither Nico nor Maki would be able to provide such interesting conversation. Usually it devolves into bad jokes or subtle jibes." She laughed. 

A relieved look washed over Nozomi's face, something which Eli enjoyed watching. 

"But I still would like a reading!"

Nozomi snatched up her cards and began to shuffle them once again. 

"First, I'll shuffle them eight times, for traditional purposes," Nozomi explained before setting the deck aside. "For a three-card spread, we'll need another deck." she procured a second, smaller deck from seemingly nowhere. 

She flipped a card over from the second deck, before setting it aside. 

"This card is your Archetypal card" she said, pointing to it. “This represents you as a person, as well as explains the next three cards."

Eli studied the card – a regal looking woman, sitting on a golden throne.

"The next three cards come from the first deck," Nozomi said, picking up the deck. "The first one represents the physical realm." 

Flipping over the card, Eli saw a family. The husband and wife were embracing eachother while children played beside them, and rainbow adorned the sapphire sky. 

"The next card represents the mental realm; what is currently going on in your mind." 

Eli took a moment to take in Nozomi, her expression scrunched up in thought as she took in the cards, analysing them. She was biting her lip as she thought, a view that made Eli blush furiously. Her gaydar reading was exceeding its limit. 

Flipping the next card, Eli was met with a golden chalice, overflowing with purple liquid, doves flocking around it. Nozomi hummed thoughtfully. 

"And now the third and final card, representing the spiritual realm; a message from the spirits."

Eli didn't know why, but she held her breath as the third and final card was flipped over. 

A woman in sackcloth and a man in crutches, both in front of a stained glass window. Nozomi exhaled suddenly, causing Eli's gaze to fix on her. 

"Well," Nozomi drawled.

Goosebumps formed on Eli's skin. "Well? Is that a good reading or...?" 

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Nozomi said. "Your Archetypal Card: the Empress, signifying femininity, nurture, nature and..." 

Nozomi sighed, Eli once again holding her breath. 

"And birth and fertility."

Eli's gaze didn't leave Nozomi's face. She had no idea what this meant, but to Nozomi, it wasn't good. 

"Alright? I'm either a feminist, a nurturing person, fond of nature, or pregnant," Eli deadpanned. "Great." 

"I guess so... Do you know who could be the-" Nozomi swallowed. "The possible father?" 

Eli's confused gaze landed on Nozomi, who looked at her with bated breath. Suddenly, Eli began to giggle. 

"The man?" she managed with a grin. 

Nozomi's worried look turned to confusion. 

Eli managed to compose herself. "I think it's one of the other meanings," she said, smiling. "I think it's one of the other meanings."

"The first card, of the physical realm, represents family, and the second represents love in your mental state. It's uncanny how precise this is, are you sure there's no chance? The spirits seem pretty adamant," Nozomi hesitantly said.

Eli just smiled. "I'm pretty sure. What's the last one?"

"The spirits claim you're going through tough times," Nozomi murmured.

"Why don't you think you're pregnant?" Nozomi asked hesitantly. "Or perhaps the reading predicts that you'll be pregnant soon. Have you ever considered bearing children?" 

Eli's eyebrows rose. "Not really," she said "I don't think the spirits are right on this one, Nozomi. Also, what was that about the spirits saying I'm going through tough times? Now or in the future?" 

Nozomi met Eli's gaze. "Alright. If you are sure, Elichi," she said with a small smile of her own, ignoring Eli's question. She swallowed hard. "Just to ask..." she paused. "Are you going out with anyone?" 

Eli's eyebrows shot up, a slight blush covering her face. The look of nervous senserity on Nozomi's face was almost too much.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone, Nozomi," she said as cooly as possible. "I'm sorry, but I don't think your reading is correct."

Nozomi's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm not asking because of that!" she cried, swiping up the cards on the bed and putting them in her pocket hastily. "I-I was just wondering."

Eli chuckled slightly, taken by the girl's cute display. 

"What about you, Nozomi?" Eli asked with lidded eyes, her chin resting on her knee. Eli noticed Nozomi eyeing up her legs. She coupdnt help but feel a little proud.

"What about me?" Nozomi said,  finally looking away.

"Are you going out with anyone?" 

"N-no, not right now," she said. "I had a pretty nasty breakup a while back, and I haven't really gotten into anything since."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear," Eli said with a soft expression. "How long ago was that?" 

"About two years ago," Nozomi said.

Eli got the feeling she didn't want to talk about it, so she backed off, but a question still remained at the back of her mind, one she had been unable to shake. Eli sighed, looking briefly at the girl across from her, who was gazing down at the bedsheets, undoubtedly thinking about her past relationship. 

She looked beautiful, so pensive and wise, yet small, cute outbursts made her so unbelievably adorable. At first, Eli didn't understand why she couldn't get Nozomi out of her head, but now she knew. 

She was genuinely interested in her, not only as a person, but as a possible girlfriend. She had been immediately taken by her beauty and mysterious nature, and the more they talked, the more invested she became. It was in that moment that Eli made he decision. She would get a date.

Unfortunately, a matter had to be addressed before anything was to happen. Was Nozomi even straight? This was something Eli would have to find out. 

Glancing up at Nozomi, who still seemed to be consumed by her thoughts, Eli thought it unwise to question the girl about her past lover, and their gender. 

She needed a new plan. 

"So, are you looking to find someone?" 

Nozomi's eyebrows shot up, her momentary look of surprise replaced with a devilish smirk, one which Eli had come to recognise. 

"Why, Elichi, are you asking me out?" she cooed playfully, throwing in a wink for added measure. 

Eli's mind raced, trying to decide what to say. She would try to be cool, replying with a smile and a nod. Something that would look confident and calm. Mentally, she prepared herself. 

"N-no!" she cried.

_God. Fucking. Damn it Ayase._ Eli mentally slapped herself, screaming internally at her own weakness. 

Nozomi giggled maniacally, covering her mouth as Eli bashfully turned her face away, muttering to herself, her face beet red. 

"I guess you could say I am," Nozomi breathed after she had stopped giggling. "But I don't actively search. I just have faith that the right girl will come to me eventually." 

_Bingo_. 

A smile crept up Eli's lips, which she tried to suppress as best she could. Now to decide what to do with this information. 

"Well then," Eli said as she uncrossed her long legs. She rose to her feet and stretched, her grey tank top riding up slightly. "Since we have a game tomorrow, " she began, walking out the door towards the kitchenette. Truth be told, she had completely forgotten about the final tomorrow, and that she was currently fraternising with the enemy. "How about a drink, to us?" She re-entered the room with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. 

Nozomi smiled widely and nodded, swinging her legs around the bed to sit on the edge.

Handing a glass to the other girl, Eli poured herself a full glass, then filling up her guest's. 

"To us," she declared, holding up her glass, to which Nozomi clinked. Both girls took sips of their drinks. Eli revelled in the cold liquid as it burned her throat and warmed her chest.

"It's a shame that there can only be one winner in poker," Nozomi said with a sad smile.

"Not in doubles games." Eli leaned back on her elbows. "Though I've never been in one. Maki always said they were 'a waste of time'," she said, mimicking Maki's rough voice, which gained another giggle from Nozomi.

"If you're looking for a partner..." Nozomi trailed off, giving Eli a look. Eli took another gulp of the ebony liquid, the double entendre not lost on her. 

"Yeah. I'd be up for it," she mumbled, which gained an exclamation of joy from the purple head. 

"Looks like we'll be winning something together," Nozomi said with a grin.

A moment of silence passed over the girls as they sipped their drinks. 

"Hey, you know that seven-deuce hand you played into Tsubasa?" Eli said, surprising herself with the question. 

"The one where I didn't look at my cards?" Nozomi asked. "Maki hated that one."

Eli furrowed her eyebrows. This had been bugging her for some time now. "What possessed you to do such a thing? That hand could have given Tsubasa the foothold to get back into the game, even come back to beat you. So why did you do it?"

Nozomi looked down at her drink, turning it around in her hand. Earnestly, she met Eli's gaze. 

"Sometimes, you just have to trust your gut feeling."

Silence.

"I'd better be going then," she began as she rose to her feet. Eli felt her hand twitch involuntarily, wanting to reach out to pull the woman back down. "Big day tomorrow."

Eli swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded with a small smile. Rising to her feet, she stuck out her hand. "Good luck, tomorrow," she said. 

Nozomi smiled, taking her hand. "You too. Thank you for the drink." 

In silence they both walked towards the door, unsure of what to say. 

"No goodbye kiss?" Nozomi said with a teasing saccarine smile. 

Heat suffused through Eli's face once again. Her mind urged her to take Nozomi up on the offer and give her a kiss, like the cool lady-killer she thought she was. Instead, she stood there like a blithering idiot, choking to get words out. 

Nozomi simply giggled and opened the door. 

"Goodnight, Elichi." 

\--------

Eli shook her head, clearing all the thoughts that had plagued her since Nozomi had left, and finally broke the gaze she had held on the door that the girl in question had just closed. Glancing up at the clock, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was her clock thirty minutes fast? Wait... 

Shit. 

Had she really spent the past thirty minutes staring at the door, thinking about Nozomi? Goddamn it Ayase. This was starting to be a problem. 

Eli felt like she had to vent to someone, anyone, to try and get all it all off her chest. Glancing around her empty trailer, she realised that her only two real friends were gone.

She stalked over to the kitchenette, poured herself a mug of herbal tea, and downed an aspirin, which she hoped would alleviate the dull throbbing in the back of her head. 

Laying down on her bed, Eli began to wonder. Nozomi had explicitly stated at the beginning of their rondevous that she wanted to forget about the upcoming continuation game, and that she wasn't here to gather information. Yet Eli couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Nozomi's visit then for small talk and a tarrot reading. Eli squinted hard, trying to recall all that had been said, but couldn't remember for the life of her. Something about schools? How had she forgotten already? 

One thing that did stand out in her mind was the incessant teasing that Nozomi berated her with. Was that perhaps a method of getting a read – information for tomorrow's game? Eli mentally slapped herself. 

There was no other reason for Nozomi to be here, other than to gather useful pointers on her opponent that would benifit her in tomorrow's game. She must have noticed how much of an effect the flirting at the poker table had affected the gay Russian, and decided to push it as far as she could, hoping to get a reaction while her opponent's guard was down in the comfort of her own trailer. 

Eli buried her head under her pillow. 

No, this wasn't right. Eli didn't think that Nozomi had done any of this. She was just looking for an excuse to get the girl out of her head so she could concentrate on the game tomorrow. 

She groaned, rolling over and kicking her legs into the satin white sheets. 

She really hoped that wasn't true. Nozomi was here because she wanted to be, right?

Why had she let her opponent into her trailer? Her stupidly attractive, sweet, smart and mysterious opponent. A muffled scream rang out through the room. She just needed to calm down. The final showdown was tomorrow, and she needed to be on form if she was to take out the wildcard rookie. 

With a newfound surge of motivation, Eli sprang up from her bed and changed into sports attire, filling a clear blue water bottle on her way to the door. Jogging always helped clear her mind and prepare her for upcoming games. Since it was dark, only a small run would suffice, and she could resume it tomorrow morning after a long night's sleep. 

Opening the door, she stepped out into the cool desert air. 

\-----------

Eli swiped the alarm clock from her bedside table, grumbling slightly as she heard a resounding smash, presumably the expensive glass casing. The once shrill ringing fizzled out into a weak whine. 

Rolling over, Eli yanked her phone from the charger, squinting when the blinding light from the screen sizzled her retinas. 

Her eyebrows furrowed when she checked the time. What the fuck was she thinking when she set her alarm for nine o'clock? The showdown didn't even start until three. 

Groaning, Eli ripped the covers off and pulled herself to her feet. Bleary-eyed, she stumbled into the kitchenette and slammed the coffee machine, which she hadn't used in years, in hope that coffee would flow out. Nico had made her and Maki, the two worst morning people in the world, coffee every morning since the start of the tournament. Eli added 'good morning person' to her mental list of her dream girl's attributes. 

Cup of dark goodness in hand, Eli padded over to the table, and set the mug down before slumping into the nearest chair. She groaned as her head hit the table. Normally, Maki and Nico would be awake, which always revitalised the blonde. Maki and Nico... Wait. 

Maki and Nico. 

Eli sprang up from her seat, as if it was on fire, and sprinted to the bathroom to scrub her face clean. She glared at the table as she walked back out, cautiously picking up her coffee. This morning was off to a great start. 

\-----------

Eli's chest began to ache as the hot morning sun beat down on her back as she jogged. Her heavy metal playlist, which often filled her veins with adrenaline during her morning runs, was not enough to keep her going. She stopped, hands on knees and doubled over, heaving for breath. She had overdone it. The cool water provided some solace, but was cut short when the water stopped abruptly.

Groaning, she capped the empty bottle and began a fast walk back to the RV,  hands behind her head to get blood flowing. 

Eli's mind began to wander, wondering what Maki and Nico were up to and wheater they would see her play in the finals. Hopefully they would come to watch. She felt stronger with them around. 

Shaking her head, she forced her mind to think of the upcoming game – possible hand combinations, dummy motions that may be picked up by her competitor, and reads on her opponent.

Nozomi.

Eli still didn't have a read on the girl. Her movements gave nothing away and her tendency to swap up play style made it hard to adjust. She often went through stages where she would consistently value bet, only to randomly throw in a massive stake, catching everyone off guard. Sometimes it was a bluff, other times it wasn't. With such little gameplay under her belt, it made it near impossible to research her.

What made it even worse was Nozomi had a read on her. She knew exactly what buttons to press and when. While Eli usually never gave anything away, the teasing was enough to throw her off her game. With a simple throwaway line, Eli's gay ass melted into a puddle, unable to think straight. Nozomi was too attractive to be a poker player. Eli had tried to play her at her own game, by taking the offensive in the flirting race, but it had been quickly reversed. Eli didn't think her opponent was a dirty player, but was just pressing her advantage. Perhaps a battle of attrition was the worst possible game plan.

Eli made a mental list of measures she could take, and eventually decided on the most drastic one possible. 

\----------- 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final showdown for the World Series of Poker 2018 will begin shortly! We ask that all audience members take their seats in preparation for the finalists. The match will begin in twenty minutes!" 

Eli sighed as the makeup artist applied the last bit of blusher. The makeup wouldn't really matter though. Not with her plan. 

She rose to her feet, thanking the artist, and walked to her wardrobe. As a finalist, she had access to a private room, where her makeup and dressing was to be done. It was unusual that she ever used these rooms, but with the absence of Nico and Maki, the trailer seemed too dull to get ready in. 

Sifting through the wardrobe, she decided on a snazzy atire. A royal blue silk waistcoat, white dress shirt and baby blue tie, with tight-fitting black pinstripe slacks rounding out the outfit. Eli did her hair up in a ponytail and gave her appearance a once over before nodding, satisfied.

She began to make her way towards the main stage, her handbag slung over her shoulder. A familiar face greeted her at the side entrance of the stage, one which she hhad hoped she wouldn't see until she absolutely had to. 

"Heya, Elichi," the spiritual girl said, her voice smooth and confident. Eli swallowed. 

"Hi, Nozomi," she replied, trying to wrench her gaze off of her opponent's form. Nozomi had chosen to wear a tight fitting purple dress, the strapless backing accentuating her... rather generous chest. 

Stop staring. 

"You alright, Elichi?" Nozomi asked with a knowing smirk. Eli slapped herself internally. 

"Hey, Nozomi, are you a morning person?" Eli asked before she could stop herself. 

Nozomi quirked her eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm always awake by six in the morning." 

Damn it. She was perfect. 

"But you look good today," Nozomi said, closing the distance and adjusting Eli's tie. Eli's breath hitched. 

"Thanks," she said, her voice like sandpaper. "So do you."

Nozomi smiled brightly. But her expression quickly changed when she noticed the distance between them. Hastily, she took a step back. 

"Sorry," she muttered, nervously playing with her hands. Was she looking this cute on purpose? 

She seemed to bounce back pretty quickly. "Well, no matter what happens here, at least I know I'll win something when we play doubles," she said with a wink. If Eli's heart skipped any more beats, she'd be dead. 

But the doubles tournament? Eli had rarely played in small events, and had agreed to accompany Nozomi on a spur of a moment decision. She didn't think that Nozomi would actually follow up on it.

"I guess we can't lose that one, can we?" Eli said with an awkward smile. God, why was it so hot in here? 

A moment of silence fell over the two, Eli's already addled mind racing to think of something she could say, anything at all that would quash this awkward silence. 

"Well, good luck," Nozomi finally said, stretching out her arm.

Eli took her hand. "You too." 

Together, both girls entered through the side entrance and were greeted by a polite applause. Smiling and waving to the crowd, Eli took her seat. Nozomi, on the other hand, froze in the face of all the applause and cheering that was directed her way. Eli tilted her head in confusion. She had taken for granted her fame and popularity, and such reception was simply an everyday experience. For someone new, it must have been a daunting experience. Nozomi eventually unfroze, smiling shyly as she took her seat. Eli gave her a supporting nod and a small smile. Nozomi grinned back.

Did they just have a moment? 

Eli shook her head. It was just her luck that she would happen to run into Nozomi on the way to the stage. No matter though. Once her plan was in action, she would be able to forget about Nozomi. 

"Allllllllllllllright, ladies and gentlemen!" the American voice boomed over the speakers. "Both finalists have taken their place at the table, and we will begin the showdown momentarily!" 

Eli took a breath, watching Nozomi cool and collected, playing with the chips on her side of the table, a smirk on her face as she gazed down at the table, apparently lost in thought. 

With Nozomi distracted, Eli reached into her handbag, putting her all-powerful plan into action, one which would surely combat the vicious onslaught of flirting from Nozomi. It was foolproof, and truly brilliant. 

Eli unfolded her glasses and put them on. 

Perfect. 

She had modified them slightly, sticking a line of opaque electrical tape along the top half of her glasses. This ensured that Eli would have a view of the table, but block out the stupidly attractive menace opposite to her.

But vision was not the only defence. She pulled out her noise-cancelling earbuds, inserting them into her ears and playing music as loud as possible. This way, Nozomi would find it impossible to flirt with her. After all, Eli couldn't hear her! Truly genius! 

.......

..... 

.. 

. 

You're a coward, Ayase. 

Eli's head fell into her hands. 

\-----------

Despite the fact that Eli looked ridiculous, she pushed forward with the plan. She could handle being a gay mess, but she refused to let it interfere with her poker play. 

She hadn't been able to see Nozomi's reaction. Part of her hoped that Nozomi wouldn't find it too pathetic, but with a plan like this, who wouldn't? Eli knew her chances with the girl had taken a hit pulling a stunt like this, but poker always came first. 

Her decision to block out the sight of Nozomi was a controversial one. It meant that she was unable to analyse her facial expressions or body movement, which may provide insight into her cards. Normally, denying vision of an opponent was a massive handicap, but desperate times called for desperate measures. If a particularly big pot was in play, Eli would consider removing her glasses to decide her next move, but until then, the glasses were staying on. 

The dealer slid over Eli's next two cards. They had been playing for some time now, and their stacks seemed fairly even. Eli checked her cards. 

Pocket Sixes. 

Eli threw a stack of chips into the middle, then returned to playing with her chips; a habit which most players seemed to have. 

After a few seconds, Eli saw a bigger stack of chips moved into the center. 

A quick response from Nozomi. Either she was confident in her cards, or she was pretending to be. With a powerful mid-hand, Eli equaled the amount. 

When the flop came, Eli tensed. 

Five of Hearts.

King of Clubs.

Queen of Spades.

Most of the cards on the table were higher than hers, with two powerful face cards there. If Nozomi was confident in her cards, there was a good chance that she had a face card, and had hit a pair. Or perhaps she had pocket cards of her own. 

After a moment of deliberation, Eli threw in a hefty amount of chips. She had a decent hand, and wanted to show that she was confident. 

A long pause. Then a stack of equal amount moved in. 

The next card came. 

Queen of Hearts. 

An interesting card. It lessened the chance of Nozomi having a queen card, but also raised the stake if she did have one. 

Tapping the table twice, Eli moved the action onto Nozomi. She wanted to see what her opponent would do with this new card. 

The table vibrated twice. 

Eli hummed to herself. Nozomi had either hit nothing, or had something and was trying to trick Eli into thinking she didn't. Eli's head began to hurt from thinking. 

Then the last card came.

The Three of Clubs.

Eli did the math in her head. 

The chance of Nozomi having a king or queen was around eleven percent. If she had a three or a five, they would be too low to beat Eli's sixes. However, Nozomi had thrown in chips very quickly in the first round of betting, but had slowed down. Eli had a suspicion that Nozomi also had pocket cards, but which were lower than Eli's. Still, Eli tapped the table twice, deciding to check Nozomi.

A long pause was eventually killed by two more taps to the table.

Eli flipped over her hand, glancing over to see Nozomi do the same. 

Pocket deuces. 

Eli allowed a sigh of relief. Nozomi had obviously not felt confident enough with her cards. While Eli had won, what excited her the most was that her read was perfect. 

Eli couldn't read the person, but she could read the game. Maybe her plan would work.  

\----------

Her plan wasn't working. 

After gaining a lead, Eli seemed to lose hand after hand, bringing her back down to an equal stack, and then some. Nozomi had just been too smart, outplaying Eli in consecutive hands. Her sporadic style made it impossible to understand her plays, and with every hand she played, Eli felt like she was dueling a different person each hand. Frustration had begun to set in, and her gameplay was suffering. Tilting as it was known. 

Eli sighed, head propped up with one hand. She had just won a small pot, but played it wrong and only gained a small number of Nozomi's chips from it. 

She still refused to glance up at Nozomi, or even take off her glasses. Her playlist had reached the end, and had begun to loop back over songs. 

She waited for two more cards to be slid over to her, but none came. Confused, she looked up, tilting her head back awkwardly to see out of the bottom of her glasses. Realising she looked ridiculous, she took her glasses off for the first time in hours, squinting as eyes adjusted to the light. 

She pulled out her earbuds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be breaking for a short intermission. The game will resume in twenty minutes."

Eli glanced around, seeing most people getting out of their seats. But what about Noz-

"So, that's what color your eyes are."

Eli swiveled her head around.

"I had forgotten," Nozomi said with a giggle. 

Eli's heart sped up dramatically as she wished she could put back on her glasses. "A-ah. Well, y-you know, in the finals, you don't want any distractions, do you?" 

Nozomi pouted, tears brimming in her eyes. "Y-you think I'm a distraction? Elichi, you meanie!" she cried before giggling uncontrollably. 

Eli sighed. 

"Well, rest up. I'll see you in twenty minutes. A shame how you won't see me," she said, gesturing towards the glasses. "You look hilarious by the way."

With that, Nozomi left the table, hips swaying to and fro, hypnotising Eli. 

"You fucking perv," a familiar high-pitched voice scolded. "Though to be fair, she has one hell of an ass."

Jealous grumbling was also heard. 

Eli grinned, turning around to greet her friends. 

"Hey guys," she said with a happy sigh, wrapping her arms around the two girls. 

Nico reciprocated the hug. Maki stood there awkwardly. 

"When did you guys get here?" Eli asked, pulling away from her friends. 

"Early enough to see the titty monster kick your ass," Nico said with a grin. "Though we're sitting at the very back of the audience, so we can't see mu-" 

"Explain." 

Nico and Eli's heads turned towards Maki, who held Eli's glasses in her hand, inspecting them. 

"What do you mean?" Nico asked taking the glasses from her girlfriend. Her eyesbrows furrowed as she picked at the tape at the top of the glasses. "Is this..?" 

"Electrical tape. Eli, what's going on?" Maki demanded, hands on cocked hips. 

Eli gave a nervous chuckle before grabbing both friends and dragging them towards her private room. Slamming the door shut, she groaned, slumping down on the ground, knees to her chest and back against the door. She really didn't want to tell her friends all that had happened. But she needed help more than pride. 

"Nozomi came over last night."

"What?" Nico cried, clutching onto the stone-faced Maki. She seemed to get over her surprise instantaneously. "Is she good in the sack?" 

"Nico!" Eli yelled, hands covering her face. "It's not like that! She didn't stay the night." Eli's voice became little more than a whisper. "She came over to do a tarrot reading, and then she left."

"Tarot reading?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that some sexual thing? BDSM? That Nozomi girl seems like she'd be into th-" 

"NI - CO," Eli snapped, finding her voice again. She glanced over at Maki. Her face was still stoney. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Maki simply stared at Eli. She licked her lips, raising a finger. 

"You're a fucking idiot."

Eli's head crashed down into her knees. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while. Had to rewrite a big portion of the next chapter, so I apologise for the wait. Again, I have no beta to bounce ideas off or to proofread my work, so please excuse the errors!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be pretty heavily poker based. I tried to make it easy to follow, so please give me some feedback on it!

\-----

After catching her friends up on everything, even filling them in on the strange attraction Eli had to her opponent, there was a stunned silence. Both faces looked somewhat surprised. One supported a look of sheer disappointment, the other a devilish grin. Eli resisted the growing temptation to slap Nico. 

"Wow," Nico said with a shit-eating grin. "You're fucked."

Eli rolled her eyes, looking to Maki for advice. "Well, what should I do?" 

Maki shrugged her shoulders. "Get over her." 

"Right," Eli spat. "Great, you've both been a huge help. Wish I would have thought of that." 

"It's the only option you have," Maki reasoned. Nico opened her mouth to say something snide, but was stopped by a tap on the shoulder from Maki, signalling her to stop. 

"What about what I've been doing?" Eli asked through gritted teeth, jabbing her hand towards the glasses which Nico still held. She took a breath. She had to stay cool. 

"Right, like this is working," Maki sarcastically bit, snatching the glasses from her girlfriend. "Block out the problems instead of facing them. Only problem with this method is the fact that you're handicapping the most important part of poker."

Eli looked down in shame. She knew that what Maki was saying was correct. There was no way that she would be able to win with such an idiotic plan. 

"Honestly Eli, I can't believe you right now," Maki sighed. "You're seriously so hopeless that you have to resort to this," she said as she raised the glasses in her hand inspecting the tape that covered half of the glass. 

"You don't think I know this?" Eli ground out, rising to her feet, squaring up to her best friend. "And what does it matter to you?" 

"Because she put me and hundreds of better players out with stupid fucking plays!" Maki exploded, waving her arms in the air and flinging the glasses onto the table, eyes wide with fury. "And I'm fucking furious! She approaches me, getting me angry so I play badly! Well good-for-fucking-her, she put me out, only because I was pissed at her! I couldn't focus I was just so ANGRY!" 

Maki's face was crimson, shuddering with rage. Nico whimpered, trying to calm her seething girlfriend by rubbing the crook of her back in circles. Maki stopped herself when she saw the shell-shocked look on Eli's face. Maki took a deep breath, forcing herself to stay calm. 

"I got tunnel vision. I only wanted to put her out. And she pounced, capitalizing on my bad play." Maki whispered, looking down at the floor and kicking the ground. "What if she's doing the same to you?" 

Eli bore holes into the top of Maki's head with wide eyes, almost afraid to ask. "What do you mean?" she managed, voice like sandpaper. 

"What if she isn't interested in you? What if its all a game to win?" 

Eli stood rooted, unable to think properly. Hadn't she thought about the same thing last night? Was Nozomi really playing them that badly? 

"Eli..." Nico weakly tried.

"Maybe she's right," Eli whispered. "Is she right?" Eli looked up at Nico, eyes wide. 

Nico opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Maki simply stood, saying nothing and staring at the ground. 

Eli walked over to table and gently picked up the glasses. 

"No one is that heartless," Nico tried again. "If she came over by herself, then it must mean she's interested in you, right?" 

Eli wasn't really listening to Nico, instead flipping the glasses around in her hands, her mind far away. 

Her mind played with the idea once again. Was Nozomi really a heartless player, one who would exploit the feelings of other players to win? Was that so wrong in poker? 

Eli had thought that a small part of Nozomi was interested in her. Why else would she invite her to play in doubles games? To win them? Eli shook her head. Doubles tournaments were small ones, with insubstantial prize pools. And Nozomi had opened up so much to Eli in her trailer. Was that all a ruse as well?

Eli forced herself to take a step back to look at the bigger picture. 

By Maki's argument, Nozomi had approached her because she knew that Maki hated her, and would play badly. Maki had a reputation amongst the poker community as the 'hot-headed red-head', often exploding at the table, harping on about how stupid some players were when they won a lucky pot, or how sick her luck was when she couldn't seem to win. Nozomi wasn't the first opponent to try to get on Maki's nerves, many players trying to use her nature against her, but she was the first to succeed. 

Perhaps Nozomi really did approach Maki to play on her anger. 

But with her — Eli really didn't think that Nozomi would go to such lengths to ensure victory. Sure, she was a cunning player, but she seemed to have at least a modicum of morality to her. 

"I don't think you're right," Eli said, turning to face Maki. Maki still said nothing, never taking her eyes off the floor. She still hadn't gotten over her loss, beating herself up for getting carried away in her hatred.

"In which sense?" Nico intercepted. "Because she's totally right about how the glasses are a crap idea," she said, pointing to the glasses in the Russian's hand. "Even I know that they bring a massive disadva-" 

"Not the glasses," Eli curtly interrupted. "About Nozomi. I don't think she's playing me."

Nico stared at Eli. "How can you be sure?" 

Eli smiled to herself. 

"Sometimes, you just have to trust your gut feeling." 

...... 

 

......

 

"You just repeated a line she said, didn't you?" 

"What?" 

"I bet she said that to you, and you're all happy that you got to use a quote that she made," Nico guessed, arms crossed and hip cocked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eli dismissively said with a wave of her hand. 

"But seriously Eli," Nico said, eyes wide with concern. "Be careful."

Eli swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. 

Nico nodded in satisfaction. "So, what are you going to do about the rest of the game?" she asked. 

Ah. 

Eli had forgotten about that. 

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I really don't know."

"Play properly." 

Both heads swiveled around to see Maki, now looking up, but twisting a stand of red hair between her fingers. Eli had picked up on the habit early on in their friendship, urging her fellow poker player to break it, fearing that it may be exploited as a read at the poker table. Maki never touched her hair at the table, but in everyday life, her fingers never left her hair. 

"All you have to do is play normally," Maki said. She tried to feign confidence, but was as transparent as a window. She was obviously embarrassed about her previous outburst. "You're better than her, so stop handicapping yourself."

"B-but how? She knows how to play me," Eli murmured. 

Maki sighed. "I know it's easy for me to say, but you just have to resist it," she said, slumping down into a chair. "Look, I'm sorry." Maki rubbed her forehead. "I can sit here and call you pathetic, but that doesn't change the fact that I fell for it too." Maki looked up at Eli, eyes wide with emotion. "Had I have not gotten tunnel vision from my anger, it might've been you and I in the final." Maki dropped her head into her hands. Nico quickly dropped down, enveloping her lover in a warm hug and whispering encouraging words into her ear. 

Eli just stood there, fists clenched.

"Ms. Ayase?“ Eli turned around, yet another face at the door. "The match is about to resume." 

Eli turned back to Maki, who looked up at her with sad eyes. Their gaze met. 

"Thank you Maki." Eli nodded, turning on her heel and walking towards the stage, iPod and glasses forgotten in her dressing room. 

\------

Eli sat alone at the poker table, staring down at her chips as she fiddled with them. 

Maki was right. Eli was being pathetic. She wouldn't allow herself to be overtaken by her feelings, thinking with her heart instead of her mind. At the poker table, all that mattered was your mind. 

So why did she trust her gut feeling about Nozomi? Eli genuinely beloved that Maki was wrong; that Nozomi wasn't playing with Eli's feelings. Eli thought she had felt something, some sort of connection made. 

Right now there was a war being waged inside Eli between her heart and her mind. But when it came to poker, only your mind could be trusted. 

Eli pushed back her emotions, locking them up for later, and instead focused on the game. She would win head on, no more running away. 

Eli glanced up as she saw Nozomi sit down, giving her a coy smile and raised eyebrow. Eli's locked up emotions threatened to burst out, but she managed to suppress them. Somehow. This was going to be hard. Eli cursed herself for being so unbelievably gay. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're back! Both contestants are now seated, and the game will resume!"

The dealer immediately slid two cards over to Eli. 

Slapping herself internally, Eli forced herself to look up, surprised to see Nozomi already eyeing her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Eli kept her gaze fixed, carefully watching as Nozomi inspected her cards. Her heart sped up slightly. Screaming at herself to keep her cool, Eli kept her eyes on Nozomi, tilting the edges of her cards up, quickly glancing down to inspect her cards. 

No hiding now Ayase. 

\------

"Pair of Jacks."

"Tens."

Eli nodded slightly, raking in the chips from the middle. A lucky play for her, but one she predicted. Her game was going well, and she had managed to gain back her lost deficit. Now their stacks stood even again. 

Eli eyed up Nozomi. While the play that she had just made wasn't a terrible one, it wasn't a smart one either. Nozomi seemed to shake her head, annoyed at herself for not picking up on Eli's better hand. 

The dealer slid over two more cards. 

Ten of clubs.  
Jack of clubs. 

A decent hand, especially in one-on-one poker, better known as "Head's Up". This card combination meant that Eli had an opening for both a straight or flush draw, five cards in a row, or five cards all of the same suit respectively. Both were strong, a flush being the better of the two. 

Eli decided to bet. Moving a small stack into the middle, she was surprised to see Nozomi re-raise, betting even more. Eli considered her options. Nozomi was either sitting with a bluff, or a decent pocket pair. 

Eli matched her stack, figuring that her hand was strong enough. 

The dealer laid out the flop.

Nine of clubs.  
Ace of clubs.  
Two of spades. 

Eli hummed. Her chances of a straight were slim gutshots, having to hit two cards, but she had a pretty good chance at hitting another clubs card. 

She slid in a substantial amount of chips. If Nozomi was bluffing, this amount of chips would spook her. If she wasn't, she would match it. 

Nozomi slid in an equal stack of chips. Eli started to worry. A bold move like that, that fast. Nozomi was either bluffing like crazy, or she had a very good hand. Eli eyed Nozomi up. A shrill gasp came from the purple haired girl's lips. 

"The great Ayase Eli, actually looking at me! Has she really taken the time out to gaze upon my unworthy visage?!" she breathily said in mock surprise. 

Eli simply grumbled, turning her attention to the dealer, who began to draw the turn card. 

"And her ears are now unplugged, allowing me to actually communicate!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Eli snapped, her ears burning. Nozomi giggled impishly across the table. 

The atmosphere immediately changed as the next card was drawn, both players putting on their game faces. 

Queen of diamonds. 

Not the clubs card she was looking for, but it was one of the gutshot cards she needed for a straight. Now her chances of scoring a straight doubled. If she hit either an eight or a king, she would likely win. Now Eli's main goal was to see how much she could squeeze from her opponent. 

Eli tapped the table twice, sending the play to Nozomi. Nozomi eyed up Eli, trying to spot anything that would give her information. Eli simply smiled back at her. Hesitantly, Nozomi tapped the table twice. 

"Nevermind, can you put the glasses back on?" Nozomi said with an uneasy smile. 

The last card came out. 

Two of hearts. 

Fuck. 

Eli had missed both her flush and straight draw. Quickly glancing towards the audience, a streak of red caught her attention. There at the front of the crowd stood Maki and Nico, holding hands and boring holes into Eli with their eyes. Nico grinned, giving a small wave. Maki gave a small, but sincere smile. Eli's heart swelled. Just knowing that her two best friends were there watching her gave her the strength to keep going. 

Eli may have had nothing, but she wasn't about to let Nozomi know that. Now was not the time to let up. 

When it came to emotions, Eli was about as subtle as an elephant. But when it came to cards, Eli knew how to keep composure. 

With a slight moment of debate, Eli pushed in half her stack. Gasps rang out around the audience. This was a big play. Eli glanced over at Maki, her jaw clenched. She seemed just as nervous as Eli. Nico whispered something in her girlfriend's ear, presumably asking her what she thought Eli had. Maki then whispered back. Eli wondered what her fellow player thought. 

Turning her attention back to Nozomi, Eli focused on loosening her face. A small sign like that could be picked up by her opponent, and could be read as confidence. Confidence meant a good hand. 

Nozomi continually stared at Eli, as if doing so would give her all the answers she needed. Moments ticked by, seconds felt like eons. Eli's skin crawled as she felt Nozomi's powerful gaze sweep over her, analysing and judging her. She hated this feeling, but had gotten used to it. But under the scrutiny of the woman of her desires, this felt like torture. Eli began to worry. Nozomi's eyes seemed to flicker with understanding, like she knew Eli was bluffing. A cold sweat trickled down Eli's spine. Eli forced herself to keep a cool, confident front, trying to sell the bluff. Perhaps the knowing look Nozomi gave was a tactic, designed to make people crumble under the pressure. 

Eventually Nozomi sighed. 

"I think you have me beat," she simply said, tossing her hand into the middle of the table. Applause erupted throughout the stadium, Nico and Maki contributing towards at least half of the noise. Eli allowed herself a small smile. She had successfully bluffed her way through a hand, winning a substantial amount of money. 

"I had a nine pair," Nozomi confided. "Was that enough?" 

Eli smirked slightly, deciding to have a bit of fun. "I never kiss and tell," she mused, placing her finger on her lips. Her ears lit up a deep red color, her emotions once again threatening to burst out. All she wanted to do was run away. Or cry. Either would be good.

A carnal flame flickered behind Nozomi's eyes, rising to the challenge. Instead of rebutting, Nozomi simply smirked, getting ready for the next play, plotting her next assault of Eli. 

Eli began to feel uncomfortable. She had just fired up her demons. Soon, she was going to have to face them. 

\-----

Eli had managed to keep her lead, but was constantly having to battle to stay on top. While Nozomi was a good player, there seemed to be definite hole in her play; mistakes that showed that she was a new player. Eli thought back to the list she had looked at, all of Nozomi's past hands during the tournament. While many of her hands were solid, Maki was right in saying that she was sporadic, often taking wild leaps. Nozomi put it down to 'a gut feeling', but heads up poker was a more methodical game. The luck factor halved, and it was all about reading you opponent and doing the math in your head, trying to get the best possible percentage to win. Nozomi seemed to be weak in this area. Perhaps Eli should give her private lessons? 

"How sweet!" 

Eli quickly glanced up at Nozomi, who was staring down at her cards. Noticing someone looking at her, Nozomi looked up, giving a Eli a questioning look. 

Oh god. Was Nozomi now speaking in Eli's mind? 

Eli tapped the dealer on the shoulder. 

"Toilet," was all she managed. 

"We'll take a ten minute break then," he announced to the entire crowd. "Please be back on time." 

Eli quickly rose to her feet, stumbling towards the bathroom. 

\-----

"You heard her in your mind," Maki deadpanned. "You're actually hopeless."

"I know," Eli muttered, splashing cold water in her face. She gripped the edges of the sink, staring down at the grey metal under her. What worried her most, was the fact that Nozomi was being so quiet. After bluffed hand she won, she was fully expecting an onslaught of teasing from Nozomi, yet none came. Eli began to feel more and more afraid. What would Nozomi do next? 

"She seems to be weak when it come to heads up poker," Maki said after a moment of silence, confirming Eli's thoughts. Eli forced herself to not think of Nozomi's voice, worried she would hear it in her mind again. "I'm not going to lie," Maki sighed. "She's a decent player. But she needs to work on her math. She's betting with hands that have no real chance of winning."

Eli murmured in agreement. 

"Hey, you know that hand that got you ahead?" Maki asked. "Was it a straight or flush you hit? You clearly had her beat, but you could have gotten more from her if you didn't bet so much at the end." 

Eli turned, a sly smirk on her face. "The art of bluffing." Eli strutted past a redhead with a jaw agape. 

"How has she recovered so quickly?" Maki muttered, turning to watch Eli walk away. 

\------

Eli sat down at the table with a sigh. This had undoubtedly been the longest game she had ever played. Surely they must be fast approaching some record. 

Eli's mind was far away when Nozomi walked onto the stage. At first she didn't notice. But when she did, she was fairly sure that a few blood vessels burst in her nose. 

Nozomi sauntered on stage, a devilish look adorning her face. She had changed her outfit. 

Whoever sold Nozomi a purple leather skintight bodysuit would be responsible for Eli's death. The tight fabric hugged Nozomi's generous curves, the portion around her chest under particular strain. Eli ducked her head quickly, fumbling around in her purse to find a packet of tissues to mop up the trickle of blood which ran down her nose. She grabbed the tissues, yanking them out. Desperately, she scratched at the packaging, dropping the tissues on the ground. A low squeal came from her as she unceremoniously dove to the ground, clutching the tissues. Later that night, she would see her face all over the news, laughing at her display. 

Nozomi walked up to the table, but did not sit. Instead, someone behind her called out her name. Nozomi threw a smirk at Eli and turned around. Eli learned that the leather around Nozomi's chest wasn't the only place that was under serious strain. 

Oh god. 

Eli wrenched her eyes off of Nozomi's...Generously proportioned body, and instead focused on putting her game face on. Instead, she felt another trickle of blood run down her face. 

Eli just wanted to cry. 

"Let's get to it then," Nozomi said, cracking her knuckles as she sat down in front of Eli, giving her a knowing look. 

Play it cool Ayase. 

"Uhh....." 

Nice. Real fucking smooth. 

"You alright Elichi?" Nozomi asked, a concerned look on her tilted face. "You've gone really red?" 

Eli unbuttoned her collar, sliding her tie down slightly as she gave Nozomi a brief nod. Why did Eli have to have such a big thing for leather? 

Two cards were slid over to Eli's side. This match was about to get even longer.  
\-----

Her chip lead had slowly decreased in what was quite possibly the hardest game she had ever played in her life. The fact that Nozomi kept up the onslaught of teasing was Eli's main reason for losing her chip lead. Coupled with the bodysuit that still made Eli's heart race, Eli was surprised that she could even function properly. More times than once, Nozomi had made a sly remark, causing Eli to splutter, giving away valuable reads, which Nozomi quickly snatched up like a hawk. But as time passed, Eli began to grow more and more accustomed to the throwaway remarks of her opponent. Her defences were being bolstered by every single flirtatious comment. Soon she would be resilient. At least on the outside anyway. The body suit was a minor setback. Minor. Okay, a major setback. 

Eli's locked up emotions were at their breaking point, threatening to bust out and reveal their intentions. Eli couldn't allow that to happen. No matter how cute Nozomi's face was when she thought. No matter how hot she felt. No matter how much she wanted to rip that goddamned body suit right off. 

Eli looked at her stack, which had grown considerably smaller since Nozomi's stunt. She realised that she would have to go back on the attack. 

She sent a few remarks across the table, many of them shot down quickly, with few finding their mark. Vulgar language seemed to do the trick, but considering the fact they were on national television, she had to keep them down to a minimum. How the viewers were reacting to this strange game, Eli had no idea. Without a doubt, Nozomi would be chastised for wearing such vulgar clothing, but there was nothing in the rules prohibiting it. Eli was stuck for the time being. 

 

Two cards were slid over to Eli. She had just begun to get back into the swing of things, finding it easier to ignore the massive amount of sexual tension she felt. 

Tilting her cards up, she nodded slightly. 

Eight of clubs  
Four of spades

Reaching for some chips, she threw in her bet, quickly met by Nozomi. 

"Hey Elichi, as a model, what do you think of my new getup?" Nozomi asked innocently. 

Eli swallowed and took a small breath. "It's nice," she simply said. "I'm surprised you aren't boiling hot though," she commented, choosing to avoid complements. 

"It's not too bad," Nozomi smiled as she watched the dealer set out the flop. "I only get too hot when I look at you." 

Eli stared at her, expression shocked. Quickly, she regained her composure, saying nothing in return. 

Queen of spades  
Five of spades  
Four of clubs

Eli watched Nozomi carefully, trying to see her reaction to the cards. Eli had scored a bottom pair, a fairly weak hand, but something at least. 

Nozomi glanced up at Eli, meeting her gaze. "Hi," she said sweetly. 

Eli's mouth went dry. Reaching over to her chips, she threw in a stack. Nozomi hummed. 

"Double it," she said, throwing in a bigger stack. Eli stated at Nozomi for a short amount of time before slowly reaching for her chips. In head up poker, a pair, regardless of its rank, was good enough to bet with. 

The next card: the four of diamonds. 

Eli internally cheered. A three of a kind - a very strong hand. It could easily be beaten, but was a good start for a good win. Slowly, she tapped the table twice hoping to gain some insight into Nozomi's hand. 

"Because I'm a newbie, could you tell me why you're checking here?" Nozomi asked, tilting her head.

"You raised me on the flop," Eli cryptically said. She refused to give away too much information. 

"30,000," Nozomi suddenly said, throwing in a stack of chips. A fairly small bet, just over a quarter of the pot. Eli hummed. If she was to guess, she would say that Nozomi had a queen. A good hand, but not good enough. The next question on her mind was how to maximise profit. Bet too much, Nozomi might fold. Bet too little, she would lose money. Eyeing up Nozomi's total stack, Eli pushed a pile into the middle. 

"Raise to 70,000." 

Nozomi hummed, looking at the cards. Weighing up her options after a short deliberation, she pushed a huge stack of chips into the middle. 

"Re-raise to 150,000."

Eli's eyes widened, mind whirring to figure out what was going on. What could she possibly have? Pocket Queens? Pocket fives? 

Eli took a breath, trying to remember that she was up against an amateur. Eli had a three of a kind, a strong hand, one that would beat many others. She couldn't overthink this. Glancing over at Maki, Eli could tell that she was equally as confused. 

Eli cautiously threw in her stack of chips, equalling Nozomi's. It was a big bet, almost a quarter of her entire stack. 

The next card came. 

Six of hearts. 

Eli skeptically eyed up Nozomi. 

"Check." 

Nozomi looked at Eli, giving her a small wink. 

"All in." 

Gasps rang out around the audience. While Eli had a bigger stack, and couldn't go out if she called, it would be impossible to claw her way back. Eli's eyes bulged out, staring incredulously at Nozomi. 

Seconds passed, Eli's mind whirring. Quickly, she got her thoughts in order. Nozomi was a beginner player. A damn good one, but still a beginner. The problem was, Eli didn't have a read on her. This was the first time she had ever played her. Was it her style to bluff big like this? To put her life on the line? What if-

Eli's eyes went wide, watching as Nozomi quietly began to unbutton her leather jumpsuit slowly, her voluptuous chest practically spilling out of the strained leather. Sensing a gaze, Nozomi looked duo, smiling bashfully. 

"Sorry," she apologised with a feigned bashful look. "I did get a bit hot." 

Eli could not take her eyes off of Nozomi, her eyes constantly being drawn to her cleavage. It wasn't enough to constitute anyone else noticing, the crowd too taken aback by the massive bet she had just made. But to Eli, all she could think about was Nozomi's full bosom. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to regain her train of thought. 

Nozomi is a beginner player.

Holy shit the leather looks good on her. 

Was she bluffing or did she have a good hand?

God I hope I have a chance with her. 

But what would beat a three of a kind? It must be something good to warrant her betting so much.

Can I lose now so I can rip that fucking jumpsuit off of her? 

Eli shook her head, screaming internally. She couldn't take it. The hand alone was enough pressure, but for Nozomi to pull something like this? How was she expected to function. She was quickly running out of time. 

Clenching her teeth, she bitterly threw her hand into the middle, refusing to make eye contact with her opponent. A part of her was annoyed that Nozomi would pull something like this. But a rational voice in Eli reconciled, realising that it only came about because she had taken the bait, throwing remarks of her own across the table. Did she have only herself to blame? 

Sighing, Eli looked up at Nozomi. She seemed to wear an anxious expression. She had done up her top buttons again which hid her generous cleavage, but still accentuated her glorious curves.

Eli had hoped that she wasn't so obviously gay to Nozomi that she would realise her crush. It seemed she could kiss that hope goodbye. Did Nozomi really know the extent of Eli's interest? Did she really know it would have this strong of an effect?

The next few rounds passed quickly, the table banter kept to a minimum. Eli thought it strange, but didn't say anything. Instead, she focused on getting over her lust. To her relief, it seemed to work. Now she could look at Nozomi for a full ten seconds without having to look away!

 

Eli smiled as she pulled in the chips she had just won, a small amount, but a victory nonetheless.

Two more cards were slid over to her. 

Ace of Diamonds.  
Ten of Hearts. 

Eli coolly threw in a stack of chips, quickly called by Nozomi. 

The flop came:

Five of Clubs  
Five of Hearts  
Seven of Clubs

Eli shrugged and kept going, refusing g to let her momentum die. She threw more chips into the middle. Nozomi eyed up her opponent, then threw an equal amount in. The pot was small, but Eli wanted it. 

Deuce of Clubs

Eli mentally shook her head. She had been dealt good cards, but the board was not being generous. Eli continued to bet, rasing the stakes even higher. Perhaps she could fool Nozomi into thinking that she held two club cards, and had scored a flush. 

Nozomi stopped, intently watching Eli. 

"She something you like?" Eli asked, leaning back in her chair. 

"Trying to see if the think that I like is real or not," Nozomi hummed cryptically, scrutinising Eli carefully. Slowly, she reached for her chips, never taking her eyes of Eli. She threw in her chips. 

The next card came. 

Nine of hearts. 

Eli decided to play this slow, checking to Nozomi to see what she would do. 

Nozomi threw in a small amount of chips. Eli immediately moved a large stack of chips into the middle, feigning confidence. 

Nozomi looked up at Eli, a smirk on her face. "I know for a fact that you have nothing at all." 

Eli froze, blood turning to ice. 

Nozomi equalled Eli's amount with a grin, flipping over the cards. 

Pocket Deuces. 

Eli stared down at Nozomi's cards, trying to process what had happened. 

Nozomi knew that Eli had nothing. So when play was checked to her, she bet small, fully expecting Eli to bet big to try to 'buy the pot', scaring Nozomi away from betting any more. Nozomi then immediately capitalised, taking almost a fifth of Eli's total stack. 

Groaning internally, Eli threw her cards into the middle of the table, accepting defeat. Out played, and now down on chips. When would this game end? 

\-----

Eli had gained back her loss, this game proving to be a that seesawed between chip leaders. The blinds had been raise multiple times, making the pot and betting sizes bigger and bigger. One bad play, and the game could change. 

Eli checked the two cards slid over her way. 

Ten of hearts  
King of hearts

It was a good hand, especially since they were the same suit. Eli had since gotten frustrated with the lack of direction this game took, deciding to speed it up. Eli weighed up her options, then threw a stack of chips in the middle after Nozomi had checked over to her. 

Nozomi eyed Eli up before throwing in her own stack. A decent sized pot, even before any cards had come out. The winner of this pot would definitely have an advantage for the rest of the game. The flop came. 

King of spades  
Queen of diamonds  
Nine of hearts

Nozomi squinted at the cards, doing the math in her head. Eli wondered if she was simply giving that illusion, or if she actually was thinking logically. Eventually, she threw a stack of chips in the middle. 

"70,000," she said simply, glancing up at Eli to gauge her reaction. Staring at the table, Eli thought. She had top pair, the second best in the game. It was unlikely Nozomi had another King, only a five percent chance. The board was stacked for a straight draw. The chances of Nozomi hitting a straight were slim, therefore Eli concluded that Nozomi must have a queen to warrant such a bet. 

Eli smoothly called, sliding her own stack into the middle. This was now a big pot, one of the biggest they had had in a while. If this hand went to end, it could heavily impact the game. 

Nozomi tilted her head in thought, eyes dancing over Eli's face, trying to decipher what Eli's cards held. Eli felt a remark rising in the back of her throat, but was quickly silenced when she remembered what had happened last time.

As the dealer flipped over the next card, Eli stared at Nozomi's face, trying to get any sort of read she could on the girl. 

The ten of clubs

Eli's gaze never left Nozomi, eyes darting over her face to try to pick up something. Her eyes gave no thing away. Her jaw seemed set. No unusual hand movements. 

Nothing. She was a stone wall. Eli clenched her teeth, frustrated with the lack of progress she had made on her opponent. Given this length of time, Eli would normally have a read by now, but for some reason, she couldn't get anything from Nozomi. Instead of using reads to win, she would have to use statistics. Anything that Nozomi bet now would give her some information. 

Eli had mixed feeling about the newest card. If her opponent had an ace or a jack, she would have a straight, a formidable hand. On the other hand, Eli now had a double pair, both very high. The chances of Nozomi have either card were slim. Slim enough for Eli to take, confident in her formidable hand. 

Nozomi looked at Eli for a long time, idly playing with her chips. Slowly, she slid in a stack of chips. 

"120,000." 

Eli chewed on her lip in thought. It was a decent sized bet, and one that worried her slightly. Did Nozomi have a straight? Or perhaps she really did still have a queen. It didn't matter. A double pair was a strong hand. She had to bet. 

Eli nodded slightly, calling Nozomi's raise. It was a big pot now, many members of the crowd murmuring softly. Nozomi's eyebrows furrowed in thought. She really does look cute like th-

Focus Ayase. 

The last card. 

King of diamonds. 

Eli couldn't believe it. She had hit a full house, three Kings and two tens. One of the most powerful hands in the game. 

Nozomi stared at the table, weighing up her options. She looked at Eli, trying to get a read. When that failed, she just had to apply some pressure. 

"A bit of a crazy board, eh?" she started. Her teasing had relented, giving way to more casual conversation between the two, though they rarely talked much. 

Eli nodded. She didn't trust herself to say anything. She had Nozomi on the line. Nozomi obviously had a good hand, but Eli's was better. The chances of Nozomi having a better hand were astronomical. All Eli had to do was eek out the most money she could from her opponent. 

The play was checked to Eli. This was it - arguably the biggest decision of the tournament. How much to bet. Too much and Nozomi would fold.

Eli thought, evaluating the different amounts she could bet. Nozomi had bet on all rounds of play. She had a good hand, either a straight or a queen hand. Could she have a queen full house? If so, she could squeeze more than half of the stack out of her opponent. Eli shook her head. The chances of Nozomi having that hand were slim to none.

"420,000," Eli cooly said, sliding in over half of her stack. She was in the lead, so if Nozomi called, she would say goodbye to nearly three quarters of her total stack. It was a big bet, but one Eli thought she would take. 

Nozomi stared wide eyed at Eli. Leaning back in her chair, she fiddled with her chips. Again, she tried to read Eli. Nothing. Eli's face was stoney, unwavering in the face of scrutiny. Had Nozomi's charms wore off?

"I have a good hand," Nozomi sighed. "A really good hand."

Eli cocked her eyebrow. Nozomi was giving her information? Was this a ploy? Would she re-raise? 

"But so do you," Nozomi hummed, leaning toward, elbows on the table, staring deep into Eli's eyes. "You're not bluffing. I'm sure of that."

Nozomi closed her eyes. "I'm terrible at math. But I know that the chances of you having a better hand are small," she hummed. 

She opened her eyes, giving one last look over Eli. "My hand is too good to fold," she simply said. "Especially in heads up. I call."

Eli held her breath. Her chances of winning were high, but there was always a possibility. 

Nozomi flipped her cards. 

The ace of diamonds  
The jack of diamonds

A straight, one diamond card away from being a straight flush. 

Eli breathed a sigh of relief, flipping her cards, feeling the pressure deflate from her oxygen-starved lungs. 

The audience erupted into cheers and applause, Maki and Nico the most vocal in the crowd. Eli face couldn't help but contort into a wide grin as she raked in the staggering amount of chips in the center of the table. In just one hand, she had taken nearly all of Nozomi's chips. This was usual for a long game of poker. As time went on, the blinds got bigger and bigger, meaning higher bets. It was then only a matter of time before someone struck gold. 

Nozomi gave Eli a small nod of congratulations with a wide grin. Eli gave her a questioning look. Why did she look happy? 

\----

The game was coming to an end. With such a big lead, Eli was able to bully Nozomi, flexing her bigger stack. However, she wouldn't let the excitement get to her and lead her into rash decisions. 

Only one hand really stood out in this low period of plays. Eli had whipped out her favourite trick, one which she used sparingly. 

She had drawn an Ace - Ten hand, an especially good hand in Heads Up poker. The board also proved to be promising. 

Two of clubs  
Two of spades  
Queen of diamonds  
Seven of diamonds  
Ace of spades

Nozomi had raised on the flop, after the first three cards had come out. She had obviously liked it. However, when the river card had come, Nozomi had slowed down, checking play back to Eli.

Eli took her time, eyeing up her opponent, who responded with a flirtatious batting of eyelids. Eli checked her cards once again. 

"I think I have you beaten," Eli murmured, lining up her chips. "I think you have some sort of queen hand. A queen with a weak kicker." 

Nozomi didn't reply. Eli shrugged and threw in a small stack of chips. Nozomi leaned forward, elbows on the table as she challenged the blonde. 

"You're trying to bait me," she simply said. Eli tilted her head. "You're saying my hand, then raising me. Normally this is a good bluff strategy; guess the opponents cards than raise, hoping to spook them off your bluff," she explained. 

"So you think I'm bluffing?" Eli asked coolly. 

"No, I think you want me to think that you're bluffing," Nozomi said, throwing her cards into the middle. "I bet you have an Ace."

Eli's eyebrows shot up. Nozomi had hit the nail on the head, seeing through Eli's hand like the cards were transparent. 

Eli gave her a smile and threw her cards in face up, showing the Ace. Nozomi pumped her fist in the air with a soft exclamation of joy. 

Eli couldn't understand it. Why was Nozomi so happy to be losing? Sure, she had gotten the read correct, but she had practically lost any chance she had to win the final. All Eli needed was one more big play. What was going through Nozomi's head? 

Eli forced the question out of her head. She had to be prepared for the final play which lay just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's been a mad week! Si actually had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times, because it went a different direction. May post the divergence someday. Originally, Maki was going to get angrier, and Nozomi was going to overhear, and lose out of guilt. It wasn't fun at all, so I scrapped it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed more of Eli being gay!
> 
> Also. Please tell me what you think about Nozomi and her "stunt" with the leather skintight suit. It doesn't really sit well with me, and seems out of character. Anyone else?
> 
> Love you guys 
> 
> ~RR <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it Nozomi.

Would this be the final hand?

Eli had thought this question with every hand that was dealt her way. She tried with all her might to push her opponent into an all in hand, but Nozomi would keep folding, as if waiting for a good hand to challenge Eli with. This came with a cost though.

With every hand Nozomi folded, she lost chips. Now that the blinds were so high, it was costing Nozomi a sizable amount of her small stack for each fold. If she kept this up, she would soon be out of money. Eli reckoned Nozomi only had four or five more shots at getting a good hand. She would have to be careful.

Two more cards were dealt her way. She titled the edges up.

Ace of spades  
Ten of hearts

Eli eyed up Nozomi as she too looked at her cards. A smile spread across Nozomi's face. She looked up, her smile quickly turning to a frown when she noticed Eli looking at her. Eli furrowed her eyebrows. Nozomi must have a good hand.

"I don't have a good hand."

Eli's attention snapped back to Nozomi. What did she just say?

"I don't have a good hand," Nozomi repeated, apparently able to read Eli's mind. Eli shivered at the thought.

"Oh?" Eli hummed. "You just happened to like your cards alot?"

"What can I say?" Nozomi smiled. "I have a good gut feeling about this one."

Eli checked her cards again, making sure her cards were what she thought they were. Eli summed up her thoughts.

Nozomi could have a good hand or she could have an alright hand that tickled her spiritual fancy.

Eli gazed at Nozomi, taking in the finer details of her face. Eli didn't think she had a good hand. It would be a very Nozomi thing to do to 'get a good gut feeling' about a hand.

Eli decided to bite.

"I'll raise 200,000," she said, moving her stack into the middle. It was a bet which would cost Nozomi nearly half of her stack. She had to have a pretty good feeling about her cards to make a bet this big.

A smile played upon Nozomi's face as she idly played with her chips. It didn't take her very long to reply.

"I'm all in."

Gasps rang out around the audience. This may be the last play of the game; a battle which had raged on for hours upon hours. All this, amounting to one final play. All Eli had to do was say a single word.

Eli had waited for so long to force Nozomi into an 'all in' situation. But now, faced with that very situation, she didn't know what to do. Did Nozomi really not have a good hand? Was she playing Eli?

In that moment, a pang of reassurance hit Eli. Adrenaline coarsed through her veins, her body movements bypassing her brain and moving on its own. She had never felt this confident in a play before. She had no way of knowing what Nozomi had, no way of being sure she would win. But in Eli's mind at that very moment, she had won. Her eyes danced up Nozomi's body, momentarily hindered when her gaze rose up to Nozomi's generous chest, still accentuated by the tight purple leather. Finally, their eyes met, Eli's filled with a predatory glint, picking up the sharp bob of Nozomi's throat as she swallowed. She look nervous, her eyes wide with shock- like prey.

"I call."

Eli threw her cards down on the table, face up. Nozomi didn't even look down, too transfixed on Eli. A few seconds passed before Nozomi shook herself free of her reverie. With a newfound confidence, she stood up and turned over her cards. Eli couldn't help but stare at her cards.

The seven of hearts  
The deuce of hearts

Eli's eyes snapped up to Nozomi's. She wore a small smirk.

"W- wha," Eli stammered. "What... What the fuck are you doing?" she asked, incredulous.

"What am I doing betting my entire stack on the worst pair of cards in the game?“ Nozomi asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm trusting my gut," she smiled.

Eli shook her head as murmurs of surprise washed over the audience.

The dealer, who had looked at Nozomi's hand with his jaw hanging open for quite some time, quickly shook his head and presented the first three cards.

The Queen of clubs  
The Ten of hearts  
The Four of hearts

Eli held her breath. She had hit a pair, but one more heart card, and she would lose the hand. She glanced over at Nozomi, whose gaze was fixed on the blonde, wearing the same obnoxious, sly, smirk. How were her gut feelings so accurate? The audience grew steadily louder.

The next card came.

The Six of diamonds

Eli shook her head slightly, amazed that she was so worried about being beaten by such a weak hand. Nozomi truly was an evil person.

It all came down to this one final card. A 25% chance of it being a heart card.

Eli felt a cold sweat trickle down her spine. She wasn't the one with everything to lose, but for some reason, she felt like she was; as if this hand could ruin her.

Nozomi seemed confident, her gaze never leaving Eli. She shivered, unable to cope with being looked at so intently. If Nozomi could predict such outcomes, what chance did Eli have? Was her tarot cards reading correct? If Nozomi could predict that she would win this pot, what else could she see?

Eli forced herself to regain her composure. Nozomi hadn't won yet. She was the clear favourite to win this hand.

Keep calm Ayase. You got this.

"You getting scared?" Doubt once again flooded Eli's thoughts. Meekly, she looked up at Nozomi, the once confident Russian replaced by a nervous train wreck.

Eli simply swallowed and shook her head slightly, moving her gaze back down to the table. Why was this dealer taking so long?

Agonisingly slowly, the dealer deliberately reached for the deck, swiping the last card off of the top of the deck. Time seemed to come to a stand still as he reached across the table to placed the final card in its place. Silence hung over the audience, every single member on the edge of their seat.

Nico and Maki both held their breath, Nico clutching her girlfriend's thigh, a red outline beginning to form on Maki's milky skin.

The final card was slotted into place. Silence filled the room as everyone gazed at the cards.

....

..

.

Cries erupted from the crowd, as supporters rose to their feet, cheering loudly.

The Queen of diamonds

Maki and Nico roared the loudest, jumping to their feet and clapping wildly before shoving people out of their way as they approached the stage.

Eli stared blankly at the table, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

She had won.

She had bested the hardest challenge she had ever faced. All she could do was stare at the cards that lay in front of her.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her, wrenching her to her feet. Maki and Nico squeezed her with joy, adding more noise to the already deafening cry of the crowd. Eli's face loosened into a grin as she slumped into the embrace of her best friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; your winner of this year's World Series of Poker Tournament, Ayase Eli!"

The crowds cheers grew louder, more and more people pouring onto the stage to group around Eli. Laughs and whoops were pulled from Eli's mouth, now drunk on her success. Confetti showered her and fans crowded around her, hugging and congratulating her, many shoving paper and pen infront of her to sign. Maki and Nico refused to let go of the Russian victor. Eli was fairly sure Maki was crying at this stage, for whatever reason.

Eli's mind was blank, unable to fully comprehend her victory. Sure, she had won many prestigious events, even this very tournament a few times, but this was by far her hardest fought victory. She owed a great deal to her friends, Nico giving her the morale support and advice when needed, and Maki slapping her with the cold, hard truth when she needed it the most. Without her two friends, who knows how she would have beaten Nozomi, the woman who seemed to hold every card, even Eli's heart.

Eli's mind clicked back into place. She had to shake hands with Nozomi. It was common courtesy. Well, that and the fact that Eli desperately wanted to talk to her.

The crowd continued to swarm around Eli, like bees around their queen. Craning her neck, Eli feverantly tried to spot the girl she so badly wanted to see, but every angle was blocked by screaming fans. Eli tried to say something, but her words were ultimately drowned out. Men in black, pinstriped tuxedos began to push their way through the crowd, forming a small circle around Eli. When you're a world famous model, and successful poker player, you tend to accumulate a large fan base. Eli loved each and every one of her fans, but right now, all she wanted was for them to go away.

All she wanted to do was see Nozomi.

\-------

"Holy shit, you're incredible!" Nico shouted, waving her arms like wet noodles through the air. "I don't even know poker, but you put that titty monster right in her place!"

"You did play a few hands badly," Maki hummed, twisting her red locks around her digits. She had since calmed down, and had went into full scale tsundere mode, trying to forget about the crying mess she had been moments ago. "But overall, a decent performance."

Eli didn't really seem to notice, instead analysing her appearance in the mirror of her dressing room, her mind elsewhere. Fixing her hair and drying her sweaty forehead, she gave a curt nod. She turned sharply on her heel, and strutted toward the door. Maki and Nico didn't even seem to notice, too busy engaged in an argument of some kind, probably Nico scolding Maki for her tsundere attitude towards Eli.

Eli swing the door open and broke into a small jog down the hall, trying to find the dressing room of her opponent. Flinging open multiple doors, her patience began to wear thin. Where had Nozomi gone?

Eli ground her teeth as she opened the one hundredth door, interrupting what seemed like an intimate moment between a couple in the janitors closet. Muttering a brief apology, Eli slammed the door shut. Anger began to rise up. Why could she not find the one person she wanted!?

"Miss Ayase?" Eli sounds around. The manager of the event stood before her, carrying a rather expensive looking bottle of champagne and a light blue towel. "I was just on my way to deliver this to you. Are you lost?"

"Where's Nozomi?" Eli cut in, not even glancing at the bottle the man held. None of it mattered right now.

"Ah. Miss Tojo has already departed."

Eli's mind went blank.

"Her flight is scheduled to leave in an hour. She left the venue in a hurry in an attempt to catch the flight. Why, were you looking to congratulate he-"

Eli's shoulders slumped as she turned and walked away, ignoring the calls from the manager who hurried after her.

Eli's mind was silent, unable to comprehend what she had been told. She trudged back to her changing room, mouth dry and throat sore.

Why had Nozomi left so early? Was she annoyed she had lost? Was she sad? Did she not like Eli?

These questions came rushing into her head, threating to make her head pop like a balloon. Eli clutched her temples, trying to fill the pain that began to build up behind her eyes.

She crashed through the door of her changing room, and collapsed down onto one of the couches. Maki and Nico both turned around to look at her, both apparently unaware that she had disappeared.

"Eli?" Nico asked. "What's up?"

...

..

.

Eli felt her heart rip in two. All that was left was an aching desire.

\--------  
                                    **Tojo Nozomi**

Nozomi..

I've been your friend for ages now

I'm used to your tricks

But this is....

This is just cruel.

                                                   Oh? What do you mean?

Eli's destroyed

                                                                          Destroyed?

She isn't talking to anyone

She's dying on the inside.

                                                         Is it really that bad?

I mean....

She's worse than she was on  
run up to the final.

And that was pretty bad

                                                                                       .....

Why did you leave?

This wasn't in the plan.  
                                                    I had to catch my plane

Bullshit.

Why did you leave?  
                                                                                   Fine

                                                   I'm playing hard to get

...

That sounds like something  
you would do

But I don't believe you

Nozomi, if you don't sort this  
out soon, I'm quitting this act

I hate lying to everyone around me

                                                                            Please

                                               Just give me some time

I like you Nozomi

But right now, I'm regretting  
agreeing to this

The doubles tournament is soon

Sort this out by then

I'll keep up my end  
                                                                      Thank you

\--------

"How is she?" Nico asked, looking up from her gossip magazine as Maki quietly shut the door behind her.

"She's back to a comatose state," Maki sighed, slumping down onto the couch in Eli's trailer. "She just won the fucking finals of the biggest Poker event in the world. She should be off getting wasted and bedding whatever girl she wants." Maki's temples turned red from being rubbed too much.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the couple, each thinking about separate things.

"Do you think..." Nico looked up at her girlfriend, who stated ate the table infront if her. "Do you think that Nozomi chick really was playing her?" Maki asked, meeting Nico's eyes.

Nico swallowed. "I dunno," she said with a raspy voice. "But I really hope not. For Eli's sake."

Silence.

"But why would she leave then?" Maki sighed.

Nico set her magazine aside and pocketed the phone which lay on her lap. Slowly, she rose to her feet and walked around the coffee table, settling into Maki's arms.

"I dunno."

\-------

Eli lay on her plush bed, sinking slowly into the marshmallow mattress that she lay on, hoping that it would swallow her whole.

Her mind had been unable to function for the past 24 hours. She lay in silence, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling, wishing her life would end.

Why had Nozomi just left?

That question haunted her dreams and swirled around her brain in her waking hours, unable to think about anything else.

The rational part of her mind told her that Nozomi simply just had to leave. That her flight really did leave soon after the final, and she really had to catch it. Perhaps she got some news, and had to leave? Perhaps she was just sad she had lost?

But the addled emotions that crashed around her heart refused to listen. All she could feel was pain and sorrow, unable to let her rational thoughts take any shape. So instead she lay, stewing in her sadness.

Blocking out emotions was meant to be easy for a poker player. Players like Maki left all feelings at the door when she sat at the table. It allowed her to always play to the best of her abilities without any hindrances. Eli thought she too left her emotions in check. This tournament showed her just how wrong she was.

Eli shook her head. She was back into the same state she was at the start of the tournament, when she first set eyes on Nozomi. Hadn't she done the same thing then as she was now? How had she gotten over that? Hadn't it taken days for her to get over it, only to then be plunged into the finals with the very girl who brought on these emotions? Eli felt so frustrated, she wanted to scream.

Her flight back to Toyko left in a few hours. Eli had no intention of ever getting up.

She let her head flop over, her eyes catching a glimpse of her phone which lay on her nightstand. Squinting, she reached for it, flailing around slightly when she discovered it was just out of reach. Her fingertips just just about brush the cool metal, but she wasn't able to fully grasp the phone. Eli clenched her teeth, being reminded of Nozomi.

How cliche.

Eventually, Eli let out a groan and shifted her body, slamming her palm down on the screen and roughly wrenching the phone up. She quickly unlocked it, dexterous fingers quickly swiping their way to Eli's contacts page.

N

Nothing there.

T

Nothing there either. Had Eli really not gotten her number?

Eli stared up at the screen, feeling a dark rage begin to bubble up uncontrollably. Her teeth threatened to shatter as she clenched them, her knuckles growing white as her hands curled into fists. Any more pressure, and her phone would shatter between her hands.

With a gutteral roar, Eli lashes her body up, flinging her phone against the wall of her trailer. Shards of metal and glass began to rain down onto the carpeted floor with a sizable dent in the wall to show for her anger.

Eli squeezed her balled fists, trying to regain some sense of composure. Her mind began to kick in to action, trying to decide on the best course of action to take. Surely, someone in this venue would have a contact number for Nozomi.

Eli, filled with newfound resolution, rose to her feet and marched over to her dresser, putting on the first pair of pants and t-shirt she found. She didn't care how she looked. She had a mission to complete.

Eli glared at the door to her bedroom, willing herself to walk over and open it. Taking a deep breath, Eli put one foot Infront of the other.

Crunch.

Fuck.

\-------

"So, what the fuck did you do to your foot?" Nico asked, applying the last bandage onto the sole of Eli's bloody foot. Nico may be a famous and revered idol, but her motherly tendencies were always at hand.

Eli bashfully looked down at the ground, hands fiddling with the seat of her chair. "I cut it on some glass," she mumbled, face heating up.

"I'm not even going to ask," Nico sighed. "But just be careful walking around on that. It'll probably hurt for a bit."

Eli nodded with a face filled with determination. Slowly, she rose to her feet, tenderly putting her right foot down and applying a little weight. It stung slightly, but it wasn't unbearable. She began to walk in circles, trying to grow accustomed to the amount of pain she had to endure.

"You look like a dizzy Bambi," Nico smirked. "Walking around all weird in circles."

Eli simply replied with a middle finger. Nico's eyebrows rose. Eli was really pissed. Nico could guess why, but she wasn't going to bring it up. It had been a long enough wait for Eli to come out of her room. Nico wasn't about to risk scaring her back into a coma.

"So, you heading out?" Nico asked. Eli replied with a curt nod. She walked over to the door and slipped into her most comfortable pair of socks and shoes.

With a quick breath and mental pep-talk, Eli gripped the door handle and wrenched it open.

Wait.

Fuck.

It was a push door.

Eli awkwardly glanced over at Nico, who stated at Eli, hands on hips and eyebrows raised. Eli gave a shhepish grin and quickly pushed the door open, stumbling as she collapsed out. Nico gave a light chuckle and shook her head.

Eli squinted as the harsh rays of sunshine beat down on her. Quickly, she made her way towards the main building. Her game plan had only gotten this far.

Find someone with Nozomi's number.

The best plans are the simplist!

Eli walked into the main hall, which was now filled with workers who were taking down the stage and moving the numerous poker tables out of the room. Soon, the room would be refilled with gambling machines and roulette tables, ready to steal more people's money.

Eli hated gambling. A cheap con that had no regard for the people it ripped off. No skill. Sheer luck. Pathetic.

Eli glanced around, not entirely sure what she was looking for. A manager? She had no idea what they would even look like. She just had to find someone who looked the part.

After deciding that the main hall would bare no fruit, Eli moved back stage, checking the various plaques on the doors. After her last attempt at opening a door, Eli decided not to wildly open random doors, for fear of a similar sight of what happened yesterday.

"Ah, Miss Ayase," a posh voice sounded out from behind her. "Have you not yet departed?"

Eli sounds around to see the same man from yesterday, who had told her that Nozomi had left. "Ah, perfect!" Eli cried, quickly bounding over to the manager, who recoiled in suprise.

Before her could say anything, Eli got directly to the point.

"I need Tojo Nozomi's number? Did she leave one? Surely, you have some sort of contact detail for her. You see, I need to talk to her about an upcoming do-"

The manager gormlessly stared at Eli, who continued to prattle on, making up various excuses as to why she needed Nozomi's number.

Eli was cut off by the managers raised hand, stopping Eli's derailed train of conversation.

"Miss Ayase, I understand, but unfortunately, it is policy of the World Series of Poker that no contact details shall be given out. For safety, of course."

Eli's eyes bore holes into the manager's face. A deep rage began to bubble up, and Eli could her skin begin to crawl. There was no way in hell that she would leave without what she came for.

"LISTEN HERE YOU-"

"ELI!" A shrill voice cried from behind her.

Eli lashes her body around, adopting an aggressive stance. But nothing was there. How strange. No matter, now she could go back to shouting at-

"I'm down here you stupid idiot." Nico groaned, tugging on Eli's shirt. Eli glanced down, meeting Nico's eyes.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Eli ground out through clenched teeth.

Nico pulled Eli's shirt closer to her, closing the gap between each other's face.

"Listen Eli," she whispered aggressively. "You're not exactly giving the man any reason to give out this Nozomi-chick's number."

"I gave him plenty of fucking reasons," Eli spat. Nico nodded her head to the manager who stood behind them. Eli cranes her neck around to see.

The manager stood there, stony faced and detrimined looking. "This guy runs a fucking casino in Las-fucking-Vegas," Nico spat back. "He knows how to deal with people yelling at him. You're not going to get anywhere like this."

Eli took a moment to calm herself down. Nico was right, she wasn't going to get anywhere like this. She was unstable right now, driven only by her incessant need to see Nozomi again. Eli took a deep breath.

"Alright," she whispered. "What do we do then?"

"We probably hurry the fuck up, because this looks weird as fuck," Nico grumbled. "Just leave it to me, alright?"

Eli growled slightly and opened her mouth to say something back. However, she was cut off when Nico spun around to face the manager.

Pouring on as much charm as she could, Nico desperately tried to eek information out of the manager, even doing her patented 'Nico-Nico-Nii!' routine dozens of times, but to no avail. However, Eli began to notice the manager's stony face slacken. Perhaps Nico actually could pull this off.

Nico spun around to Eli. "No wonder he's not budging," Nico whisper-shouted. "You look like you want to kill him!"

"I do," Eli ground out, glaring daggers at the man infront of her.

"Just fucking leave this me. Leave now."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Eli stared at Nico in exasperation. But as she thought about it, Eli began to realise that Nico was right. Eli was ready to kill the man, and it was showing. Nico could pull this off, and Eli wasn't helping.

Clenching her teeth, Eli spun on her heel and stalked away, trying to will her body to not sprint back to spear-tackle the man.

Eli slammed the door to her trailer shut and collapsed on the couch, massaging her temples. A migraine seemed to be setting in.

Eli tried to think about anything other than Nozomi, but soon gave up. The mysterious purple-haired woman was just too alluring. Eli really was too gay for this.

Time began to tick onwards, Eli lost in thought, every second that passed plunging her further into the pits of depression.

The door was soon swung open. Eli's head snapped up, only to fall back down to the couch again with a soft curse.

"Alright, fuck you too then," Maki said with a confused look. "Any reason as to why you're so pissed to see me?" she asked.

"I thought you were Nico," Eli grumbled, stuffing a pillow over her face.

"Were you planning on having a candestine rendezvous with my girlfriend?" Maki laughed. She could guess what was going on.

Eli threw the pillow at Maki, who easily dodged it. "Is she gathering info on Nozomi for you?" Maki asked. Eli just nodded. "I see."

The door was once again burst open. Eli sprang to her feet and crashed into Nico in a quick, blonde blur. "Did you get it!?" She shouted in Nico's face.

"Of course I did!" Nico exclaimed with a proud pose. "The great powers of Nico-Nii are immeasurable! Her charm is irresistible! Truly, she is the penultimate idol of all other i- OW!"

Maki, welding a rolled up newspaper, was quick to silence her girlfriend with a swift 'tock' on the back of the head.

"Hurry up," she deadpanned. Eli wildly nodded her head in agreement.

Nico held up her hand, holding a small card. Eli quickly wrenched in out of the girl's grasp and eagerly inspected it. A business card for the casino with a phone number scribbled on to the front of it.

Eli held it up to the light, as if checking it's authenticity, then clutched the card to her heart.

"You're pathetic."

Eli hissed at both of her friends and stalked back to her bedroom. Nico and Maki just stared after her. Nico's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What's that movie?"

"Lord of the Rings."

"What's that character called?"

"Gollum"

\------------

Eli had initially placed the card on her bed and paced around it, trying to decide her best course of action. When she had gotten no answers, she had curled up on the bed, staring at the card in her hand, willing it to make her throubles go away. Needless to say, hours later, and Eli was still as lost as she initially was.

As much as she thought of it, Eli couldn't figure out what to do. Should she call her? Text her? Pretend that she had dialed the wrong number, but had just so happened to dial Nozomi's? Eli realised that the last one was dumb an hour later.

A knock at at the door hours later was what eventually broke her out of her riverie.

"Maki, you've been in there for hours, and I still haven't heard any talking!" Nico yelled, her once polite knocks quickly turning to aggressive bashes. Eli groaned and looked out the window. Darkness. Had she really been deliberating for that long? Her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"I could hear that from out here!" Nico called.

Eli trudged over to her door and flung it open, revealing a Nico in mid-knock.

"So?" She asked, arms crossed and hip cocked. "Have you texted her then?"

Eli clenched her jaw and shook her head. She expected to be met with derision from the smaller girl, but was met with an understanding nod.

"Alright," she sighed. "Want me to make you something?"

Eli studied Nico's face. She seemed anxious. "Am I that much of a worry?"

A strange look flitted behind Nico's eyes, but was quickly repressed and replaced with typical, Nico-patented boisterousness.

"Mama bear is just worried about her cub!" Nico explained, turned.on her heel and strutting away, nose in the air. Eli followed her into the kitchen.

"So, what should I do?" Eli nervously tried.

"Is this relationship talk?"

Maki entered the kitchen, towel covering her wet hair from her recent shower. Nico gave her a nod, while Eli looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Can't say I'll be much use then," Maki breathed, quickly making a cup of herbal tea and settling down at the table. She looked up at Eli, who sat on the counter. "Did you call her?" Eli shook her head.

"What do I say? Why did she leave? Was she ever interested?" Eli started. "I can't get past these questions. What can I say to someone like that?"

Nico hummed. "Do you really think she was interested?" she asked, searching the fridge for something to make.

"I always thought she was," Eli mumbled. She looked up with doe eyes. "Was I wrong?"

Nico exhaled, instead deciding on ordering pizza. "I always thought she seemed into you," she said, dialing a number on her phone.

The silence that followed was highlighted by the undeniable tension felt from Maki's side of the room, who silently brooded while sipping her tea. Eli turned her attention to her.

"Do you really think it was a ploy?" Eli asked sadly.

Maki opened her mouth, ready to let her stream of thought out. A glare caught her eye, and her voice was lost in her throat. Nico stood to the side, phone to her ear, but boreing holes into Maki. She raised a finger to her neck, then swiped across. Maki shut her mouth like a fish and gulped.

"Who knows," she managed. Nico continued to glare at her. "Probably not," she quickly finished. Nico nodded with satisfaction asshe moved to a quieter room to ring off her order.

Eli's gaze dropped back down to the floor. "Don't lie to me Maki." Maki's blood ran cold. Her mind whirred, trying to decide her best course of action. Glancing at the door Nico had exited moment ago, Maki rose to her feet and padded over to Eli. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Eli didn't meet her gaze. Maki took a breath.

"You should do what you feel is right."

Eli's eyes snakes her way up to Maki's, finding a sincerity she had never seen before in her friend.

"But I don't know what I feel," Eli whispered. Maki placed a reassuring hand on Eli's thigh. "I think you do," she responded. Time seemed to stand still, both girls staring at eachother, trying to make sense of what was said. Not even Maki knew what had just come out of her own mouth.

"Wow," came a gratingly smug voice from behind them. "I leave to order pizza for one second and come back to see my best friend and emotionally awkward girlfriend feeling eachother up. You guys want some privacy?"

Both heads snapped around to Nico, who was leaning against the door frame, a wide grin on her face. Maki yanked her hand of Eli's thigh and quickly looked away, a deep blush marring her face. Nico chuckled as she walked over to the two girls.

"Maki's right though," she said, hugging her girlfriend from the side. "I think you really do know."

Eli furrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand what they were saying. Nico noticed her confusion. "Maki taught me to make decisions with my head," she said, sniffling into Maki's arms. "But at times like this, you just need to go with your gut. Take a page out of Nozomi's book."

Eli's eyes glinted as she raised her head. Finally, she understood. Slowly, her hand found its way to her chest, clutching at her heart. She knew what she had to do. Meeting her friends' gaze, she gave them a determined nod. Quickly, she jumped off the counter and strode to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Maki and Nico looked on with smiles.

"Damn Maki," Nico hummed, burying her face into the crook of Maki's neck, her hot breath making the redhead shiver. "I never knew that sincere Maki was such a turn on."

Maki's eyes widened, a faint blush re-appearing on her cheeks. Nico giggled, standing on her tip toes to deliver a quick kiss to her cheek.

\--------

Eli snatched the card off of her bed and glared at it, determined to win the war this time. With a shaking hand, she picked up her phone and dialed the number, having to retry multiple times thanks to her unstable fingers mis-clicking random digits.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she hesitantly pressed the dial button. The line began to ring, the repeating sound causing Eli's palms to sweat. The gap between each ring seemed to grow longer and longer, until minutes seemed to pass between each one. Eli knew that it would be morning in Japan and that Nozomi would most likely be awake.

Still the phone continued to ring, each one giving Eli more opportunity to hang up and reconsider. However, she stood resolute. She would not give in now.

A click was heard.

Then a pause.

"Hello?"

Eli froze. Her mouth clamped shut, refusing to open. Just the sound of Nozomi's voice was enough to cloud her mind until she was unable to thing properly.

"Helloooo?"

Nozomi is getting impatient Ayase. Fucking do something.

"A-aah."

"Sorry, who is this? You seem to be cutting up."

Eli felt like running. Or punching herself. Running away while punching herself?

Maki and Nico's laughs seeped in through the walls. For some reason, it gave Eli a modicum of courage, knowing that she had her best friends behind her. She would not let their attempts to help her go to waste.

She clenched her teeth, a wave of confidence passing over her. Swallow. Breathe. Talk.

"Is this Nozomi?" she asked as cooly as possible, cringing at the slight crack in her voice.

"Yeah, it is. Who might this be?" came the tinny voice on the other end.

"It's Eli. Ayase Eli."

Silence.

Eli wracked her brain, trying to think of something to break the tension. Luckily, Nozomi was on hand to do just that.

"A-aah!" Eli noticed the slight stammer in her voice. Was it guilt? Annoyance? Eli's mind threatened to crumble once again. "How are you doing Eli-chi?"

Eli opened her mouth to reply.

"Also, congratulations on your win!" Nozomi quickly added. She was normally so cool and composed. Why was she now talking so fast? Doubt began to creep into Eli's mind again.

"A-aah, thank you," Eli stammered, rubbing the back of her neck. "You played really well for your first time!" She said, trying to put on a friendly, upbeat voice to mask her anxiousness.

Silence took over once again. Eli swallowed. Nozomi was being awkward. If she was truly interested, she would have stayed. Her departure and reluctance to speak to Eli could only mean one thing.

She wasn't interested.

"Well, I just wanted to call you to congratulate you on your run," Eli sighed. All she wanted to do was get off the phone and curl up in a ball. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"N-no!" Nozomi loudly exclaimed. "You didn't at all!" She nervously chuckled. Eli winced. Did Nozomi really that embarrassed about Eli? Surely, she must know the effect she had on Eli. Did she feel guilty? Eli didn't know. She just wanted to cry.

"Good," Eli managed. "I guess I'll see you next year then. See you Nozomi."

Eli pulled the phone away from her ear, do get hovering over the hang up button.

"WAIT!" a loud cry came from her phone. Eli snapped the device back to her ear, a dim hope she didn't know she had, burning up.

Silence.

Eli began to wonder if she had imagined it.

"Do you.. uh..." came the unsure voice. Hope began to suffuse through Eli's body. Was she foolish to hope that Nozomi was interested? That she would say something now that would change everything?

"We um... We need to do the doubles game, right?"

Eli's eyes widened, tears of relief threatening to overflow. Her voice caught in the back of her throat, only managing to make a gutteral grunt.

"Are.... Are you still interested?" Nozomi asked.

Eli couldn't help but grin at the unintended double meaning.

"Yeah," she smiled, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Yeah I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the delayed and shory chapter. I've had a mental week of world cup matches, destroying my liver and waking up on random couches. I love being Irish.
> 
> My time has also been taken up reading a certain NicoMaki fic. Loving life right now. Off to the VNL championships in Lille now, so I'll have to cram to get a new chapter out soon!
> 
> This chapter is weird. Off kilter from my initial plans, so it may be all over the place. Honestly, I need someone to talk to to get my head in the right place. If anyone is up for that, shoot me a message. 
> 
> Also, I'm looking to do a joint fic with a few creators. Just for laughs. I haven't asked people, but I have my eye on a few. Unfortunately, they are far more talented than me. Yay.
> 
> Love you guys 
> 
> ~RR<3


	7. Chapter 7

                                **Tojo Nozomi**

       You gave her my number

I expect a thank you card in the mail

I didn't want her to have my number!

But I gave her your number

And now you've got a date with the  
hottest woman alive

After me of course

Of course

Thanks. I really needed the help

Sorry for running away

It's fine

I don't know why you did it, but I trust you had good reason

Eli's going to want an explanation though

Yeah, I know

What should I tell her?

Uhhh, the truth?

I don't want to unload on her on a first date

Why am I even calling it a date?

It's not a date, is it?

It's totally a date

Just... at a poker competition

But no matter what, she'll understand

She'd probably agree to pretty much  
anything you'd say.

What do you mean?

She likes you alot Nozomi.

Don't you dare mess this up.

Don't worry Nico-chi

I'll try my best not to ;)

  
\-----------

Nico set her phone down on her bedside table with a sigh. Snuggling back into Maki's embrace to resume her act as the small spoon, her mind began to wander. She hated keeping things from any of her friends, least of all her girlfriend. But when it came to her childhood best friend, Nico just couldn't say no.

It was almost like Nozomi had some sort of control over her. When she approached Nico with a proposition, Nico was always quick to shoot her down. Yet, no matter how strong her resolve, she always found herself caught up in Nozomi's ploys.

She groaned. She wished she had never picked up her damn phone two months ago.

\-----------

"Nico, get the fuck off me."

"But Maaaaaki," Nico whined. "You're not giving me enough attention!"

Maki had been sitting on her couch watching a poker game, which featured a potential foe for the upcoming World Series, with great interest before a petite body had jumped into her lap, demanding her affections.

"You get plenty of attention as it is," Maki grunted, prying her girlfriend off. Though she gave a deliberate eye roll, a hint of a smirk played upon her lips. Nico exploited it.

A quick series of chaste kisses were peppered on Maki's collarbone, eliciting a small whimper. Nico grinned as she continued, getting more handsy with each bold move.

Maki's head tilted back, allowing Nico more access. A husky chuckle from the assaulter was muffled by her lips latching on to her prey's neck, suckling gently.

Nico pulled back, a wide smile forming when she heard Maki pine for her now absent touch.

"You changed rather quickly, didn't you?" Nico murmured into Maki's ear, biting it lightly.

Maki's eyes suddenly flared, a burning inferno raging behind amethyst eyes. She snatched Nico's wrist, wrenching it off and swinging it around, tossing the smaller girl off of her. Nico landed in an ungraceful heap, groaning. Maki harrumphed, throwing her nose into the air with crossed arms.

"You bitch," Nico groaned after toppling over, half off the couch, half on. Maki gave another indignant huff and turned her attention back to the screen.

Nico was quick to recover, righting herself and glaring daggers at her girlfriend. “You don't love me.”

“You're right. I don't.”

Nico recoiled dramatically. “I'm leaving.”

“Good.”

This time it was Nico’s turn to huff. Once on her feet, Nico stomped out, making sure to slam the door behind her as loudly as possible.

She threw herself onto her bed and yanked her phone from her bedside table. A slew of notifications popped up on her screen. Likes and comments from her most recent upload to social media, messages from fans who naively thought there was a chance Nico would reply, and texts from her manager. Nico grumbled, swiping to dismiss them all. She didn't feel like working right now.

Her phone began to ring in her hands. Nico’s finger hovered over the red button on her screen, but the contact’s name caught her eye. She quickly accepted the call.

“Well, if it isn't the titty monster herself,” Nico chirped.

“Don't worry, Nico-chi, yours will grow eventually,” came the calm, tinny reply.

“You're hilarious.”

“I know I am.”

“So what's up Nozomi?” Nico smiled. “I haven't spoken to you in a while!”

“I'm not too bad. Nothing too interesting to report. How's work going for you? I can't walk three feet without being assaulted by posters of you.”

“What a great problem,” Nico said smugly. “Yeah, it's been alright. Kinda sucks being away from Maki so much, but I try to keep work as local as I can.”

“Ah, yes, how is she? I have yet to even meet her. I refuse to give my blessing in your relationship until I speak with her. I have to give her the parental talk.” Nico could hear the cracking of knuckles over the phone.

“Parental talk?”

“You know! 'Hurt my daughter and I break your legs!’ I've always wanted to do one of those.”

“Nozomi, you're not my mom.”

“That's debatable,” Nozomi laughed. “You wouldn't have survived university without me. Coming home drunk every night – It's a wonder you passed your classes.”

“Nico is a genius, thank you very much!” Nico cried. “And I did not come home drunk every night!”

“Fine, sorry. Every other night.”

“That's better!”

Both girls shared a laugh, the first in a long time. While they had initially stayed in contact after graduation, ties began to fray, and with Nico’s busy schedule of a budding idol, spare time was short. After Nico met Maki, downtime was dedicated to her new girlfriend.

“Your campaign to let idols have partners was very impressive, Nico-chi,” Nozomi said. “Congratulations on getting rid of such a horrible rule.”

“Thanks, Nozomi,” Nico grinned. “It was such a pain to deal with. I still have my fair share of critics on the matter.”

“Fuck 'em.”

“That's my girl,” Nico said, pumping her fist in the air. “The revolution gets stronger with every member! You better have signed the petition!”

Nozomi coughed slightly. “I, uh… I may have forged a few signatures.”

Nico stopped. “How many?”

“Four hundred or so?”

Nico couldn't speak. She burst into laughter, unable to compose herself. “Y-you forged four hundred fucking signatures for me?”

“Hey, I only wanted what's best for you!” Nozomi cried indignantly. Nico could tell she was smiling on the other end of the phone.

“Only you,” Nico giggled, trying to get a hold of herself. “Only you would do such a thing. Thanks, Mom.”

“Not at all, Nico-chi.”

“But yeah,” Nico said, remembering their line of conversation. “Work has been fun. I'm taking a few breaks to travel with Maki to some competitions. She's got a pretty big one coming up. The World championships, I think. You know she plays poker, don’t you? You would like her, then. You played a shit ton of poker back in uni.”

“Of course I know! How can I not? It was in the newspapers for God's sake.” Nozomi laughed. “I've actually started playing again, after a small break, because of her.”

“Because of Maki?”

“Yeah, after I saw you were dating a poker player, I thought I should get back into it. Maybe see if I can land a cute poker-er myself. Girls always look good when they play poker.”

“Poker-er isn't a word, Nozomi.”

“Sorry, I forgot I was speaking to a professional on the subject.”

Nico couldn't help but grin. Her jaw was beginning to hurt from all the smiling. She had forgotten how much she missed Nozomi.

“So, you're looking for a new girl? How's the hunt going?”

Nozomi laughed. “You make it sound so carnal, Nico-chi. There is no hunt. I'm simply waiting for the right one to come to me. I was going to go to the World Series to see if I could find someone, because, let's face it, we both know poker players are hot. But the buy-in is so expensive! Besides, I'm not good enough.”

“Sorry to tell you Nozomi, but fairytales aren't real,” Nico chuckled. “You need to go out and find the one. And don’t you make enough money to afford to buy-in?”

“Not really,” Nozomi hummed. “I always thought fate would work its magic. But it's pretty rough lately.”

Nico puffed out her chest as a lightbulb lit up in her head. “Well, Tojo Nozomi, fate has heard your call, and is ready to sow the seeds of your faith. Ask and ye shall receive! Just sa-”

“Nico-chi,” Nozomi interrupted. “What are you proposing?”

“Being the player you are, who has sunk multiple hours in to poker,” Nico began dramatically. She could imagine Nozomi rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

“Yes, Nico-chi, that's been established,” Nozomi said.

“A game I presume you are good at,” Nico continued.

Nozomi hesitated. “I-I mean. I'm alright, I guess. I win most games I pl-”

“You shall enter the World Series!” Nico grandly announced.

“What?”

“The World Series. You'll enter it!”

“Nico-chi, I just told you that th-”

“And I shall buy you in!”

“W-what!?”

“Oh, it's nothing!” Nico said, swelling with self-pride.

“I’m not going to take your money! No matter how rich you are!”

“Well, you can pay me back with what you win then!”

“B-but I'm not very good! I won't make it very far! I might make you a loss!”

“Not at all! I've seen how you play! You have months to prepare! How hard can it be?”

“Very!” Nozomi shouted. “I doubt Maki would appreciate you saying such things!”

“Me and Maki aren't talking right now actually,” Nico said matter-of-factly. “So she will never know. So, what do you think?”

“You haven't explained why I would do such a stupid thing,” Nozomi deadpanned.

“Oh yeah. Right, I forgot about that part,” Nico said. “Ayase Eli.”

“The model?”

“Ex-model. She's in poker now,” Nico explained.

“I know. She travels around with Maki, right?”

“Indeedy-do. Maki tells me she's single.”

“Is she into girls?”

“Ah. That, I don't know.” Nico stopped to think. “But that doesn't matter,” she decided. “It's up to you to change her mind if she is straight.”

“W-what?! You want me to fly to Vegas to partake in the the World Championships for poker, a game that I only play to get pocket money, to try to win over the most famous model in Japan, who we don't know is gay or not. So when is the unicorn used in this plan?”

“Ex-model,” Nico corrected once again, ignoring Nozomi's sarcastic remarks. “I've spoken to her a lot and I'm fairly sure she's bi at least.”

“Oh, well, in that case!” Nozomi snidely said.

“Shut up,” Nico snapped. They were back into their routine of taking as many snipes at each other as possible. It felt oddly comforting. “Even if she's not, it will be good practice.”

“Practice?”

“Jesus, I didn't realise you were a parrot now. Yes, practice. For finding a new chick!”

“I'm to use Ayase Eli, the hottest girl in the world, as a practice tool for 'finding a new chick’,” Nozomi said, miming Nico's high pitched voice. “You're an idiot.”

“It's a great idea! I've seen how you clean up at poker games! You'll do great!” Nico exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her soft mattress. “I'll even spend more time with Eli and give you some tips!”

“Like if she's gay or not? 'Cause that one seems pretty important.”

Nico hummed. “You know what? No. You have to figure that one out for yourself. You have to learn to feel if the other person is into you. We’re a minority you know!”

Silence. Nico held her breath.

“Fine.”

Wait.

_Fine?_

Nico hesitated. Why did Nozomi bring up the World Series? Why bring up poker players being hot? Why was she accepting so readily?

“No,” Nico sternly said.

“What do you mean, 'no’?” Nozomi said. Nico could hear a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

“This is a ploy, isn't it?”

“...”

“Goddamn it Nozomi.”

“Nico, please! All I want to do is meet her!”

“Meet her? Is that all?!”

“Well… I may see if I can maybe get a date…”

“Nozomi, she's a world-famous model!”

“Ex-model!” Nozomi cried. “Nico-chi, I just want to talk to her! She's so gorgeous, she's smart, and she’s so nice and-”

“How would you know!?” Nico shrieked.

“I've seen interviews!” Nozomi lamely retorted. “Come on, Nico-chi! Just one chance to see if I can maybe get a date. Hell, I'd even just be her friend!”

Nico pinched the bridge of her nose. “Nozomi, this is the World-fucking-Championships. Eli’s there to win, not to fucking make friends!” Nico paused. “Or make fucking friends, for the matter!”

“I-I never said anything about that!” While Nico was annoyed, she still got some satisfaction out of hearing Nozomi flustered. It was a rare occurrence, so she savoured it. “A-and it's not like I'm going to win the actual tournament! I just want to impress Eli!”

Nico sighed. She would think about this rationally, like Maki had taught her.

Nozomi was calling up to get Nico’s help to meet Eli. It was rare that Nozomi would have such an attraction, even rarer that she would go to these lengths to act it.

“Have you had a girlfriend since your… uh… last one?” Nico cringed. She hated talking about that trainwreck.

“...No.”

Nico nodded. This must have been Nozomi’s first try to get back into the dating scene. It wasn't just a fling then, it was genuine.

“You do realise that this is creepy, Nozomi?” Nico grunted.

“It's only creepy if it's an old man!” Nozomi exclaimed. “And Eli never has to know!”

“Whatever you say. So you want my help in this scheme?”

“Please, Nico-chi! You know her! Just tell me what she likes!”

Nico ground her teeth. “And the buy-in?”

“T-that would help as well…”

“You really don’t make enough money to afford it?”

“W-well, with the money I put aside for a date with Eli, I mig-”

“You're buying yourself in!” Nico shouted down the phone.

“B-but flights! I won't have any money left!”

Nico groaned. She couldn't believe that she was going along with this, after being fooled. “I'm leaving in my jet a few days before the tournament. Maki and Eli are going earlier. You can come with me.”

“R-really!? Oh Nico-chi, thank you! Thank you so much!” Nozomi cried. Nico had to lift the phone away from her ear.

“Whatever,” she muttered. “I’ll send you the details.”

“Thank you, Nico-chi!” Nico cringed at Nozomi’s tone which reeked of glib pride and accomplishment.

“Yeah, fuck you too.”

Nico threw down her phone and wearily trudged out to the living room. She collapsed into Maki’s arms, their past row forgotten.

“What's up, Nico?” Maki asked with caution. Nico had a habit of holding grudges. “Who were you on the phone with?”

“My death wish.”

\-----------

“You're looking better!” Nico smirked when Eli entered the RV’s living room. “Something good happen to you?”

Eli couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. “Yeah, I called her.”

Maki gave a small nod as Eli slumped down onto the couch opposite the couple. Seeing that their pizza had arrived, she flipped open the lid and helped herself.

“So, give us the gory details,” Nico sang. “What’s the name of the first child going to be?”

Eli’s face turned a deep crimson. She tried to hide behind her slice of pizza. Unfortunately, melted cheese tended to fall off easily.

Eli gasped as the toppings to her pizza tumbled down the front of her sweater.  
Coupled with Nico’s devilish cackles, Eli had every right to snap. However, with her most recent news, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad. Instead, she too began to chuckle along.

“We only really talked about the upcoming doubles tournament,” Eli said as she set her pizza aside and stripped off her dirty garment. “We weren't on the phone for long.”

“Did she say why she left?” Maki asked, dampening the mood. Nico looked interested as well.

“N-no. I didn't want to ask,” Eli stammered.

Maki shook her head, but said nothing.

“Well that sucks,” Nico said. “But hey, at least you have a date with her.”

Eli's face reddened once again. “A date? I don’t think it's a date!”

“Of course it’s a date! Just… at a poker tournament.”

Eli watched as Nico snickered to herself for whatever reason.

“When is this doubles tournament?” Maki cut in.

“I think it's in a week or so.”

“Where?”

“Tokyo, actually. Looks like I’m heading home.”

“We’ll probably do the same then,” Maki said, nudging her girlfriend. “Do you want to come with us?”

Eli smiled. It was useful having an idol as a friend. Nico never went anywhere on public transport, opting instead for her own private jet.

“Yeah, actually, I'd love that. Thanks, girls.”

“I never agreed to letting either of you on my plane!” Nico scowled.

“But I did,” Maki bit.

Eli sighed. Once again, her friends had started an argument over nothing.

\-----------

Nozomi’s hand fell to her chest, clutching her phone close to her heart. Lying on her bed, she stared up, trying to make out the ornate decorations on the ceiling. The dim sunrise did little to light up her room. She had struggled to find sleep, kept up by constant worry. Thoughts of Eli. Thoughts of Nico. Theories of if she had stayed.

Her salvation came in the form of her phone vibrating. Something to take her mind off the problem. When she pressed the ‘return call’ button, she expected a call from a friend, asking her of her plans for the day. Instead, she was met with silence. A stammer. Nozomi’s eyebrows furrowed. Was her connection breaking up?

_“Is this Nozomi?”_

The voice was oddly familiar, but Nozomi couldn't put a face to it. But when she heard the name of the girl who had haunted her every waking thought, she froze.

At first, Nozomi found it hard to breathe, let alone form coherent sentences. But as their conversation started to draw to a close, she began to panic. Her mind quickly snapped together, right as Eli began to hang up. She let out a cry.

But, Nozomi didn't know how to keep going. She knew she shouldn't say anymore. She knew that it was wrong; that it would only bring about pain. But at that moment, her body took over.

Almost like waking from a trance, Nozomi jolted when she finally pressed to hang up.

“Oh God,” she whispered. “What have I done?”

\-----------

Nico listened carefully for Maki’s faint snoring to begin. At first, it had annoyed her to no end, but within a few months, she had grown to find it adorable.

Disentangling herself from Maki’s grasp, Nico slowly rose to her feet, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She tiptoed to her closet and threw on whatever clothes she could find. Opening the door, she cringed as it let out a deafening squeak that cut through the silence. Her eyes snapped back to Maki, who rolled over but soon settled back down. Nico slipped out of the doorway and scuttled through the living room towards the door.

She stepped out into the cool desert air, which assaulted her bare skin. Rigid goosebumps appeared on her arms and she mentally scolded herself for only putting on a t-shirt.

Breaking into a brisk jog, Nico made her way to the casino’s main complex. She pushed her way in through the back entrance, not wanting to be seen by late-night patrons. Sure, it was a weekday, and the casino was quiet, but Nico didn't particularly want to take that risk.

She pulled out her phone, the bright screen illuminating her face and the dark corridors she roamed. Swiping to her messages, she picked out a certain contact. A list of directions was given.

Nico navigated her way through the maze of corridors, consulting her phone every so often to make sure she was on the right track. Eventually, she faced a door. She looked to both sides of her, checking to see if anyone was around. Then, she tested the handle and slowly creaked the door open. No light or noise came from inside. She slipped in and quickly shut the door before leaning against it, breathing a sigh of relief. Flicking on the light, she gave the room a glance over.

A large bed took up the corner of the room, sheets hanging off of the mattress where someone had gotten up in a hurry. Other than that, the room was tidy. All except one small detail.

In the middle of the floor lay messy piles of cards. Nico sighed as she inspected them closer.

Tarot cards.

She took a card off the top of the deck and twirled it around. Purple backs. These were Nozomi’s cards alright.

She’d had these cards for all her life. Nico put the card back on the pile. Three cards lay face up in front of her. Nico stretched her mind, trying her best to remember what each meant. Nozomi had given her a crash course on tarot cards years ago, but all the information she had learned seemed to have gone out the other ear.

Sitting cross-legged, she inspected the four cards that were deliberately placed.

The first card was above the other three. Nico picked it up. It was upside down for some reason. _Ah!_ If it was upside down, it changed the meaning of the card. Nico mentally patted herself on the back for remembering that one.

The card in her hand was of a naked man and woman, standing in front of what appeared to be an angel. The Lovers. Nico seemed to remember it signifying peace and harmony. But what did it mean upside down?

Nico delicately placed the card back down. She looked at the other three.

The first was also flipped upside down. For some reason, Nico couldn't shake the idea that this was a bad thing. It bore the image of a man, lying dead, ten silver swords protruding from his back. Nico shivered slightly. She sent a quick prayer that Nozomi wouldn't die. To whom, she didn't know.

The second card, too, lay upside down. A hand, which emerged from a cloud in the sky, clutched a large stick. Nico frowned at the strange looking card.

She cringed as she noticed that the final card also lay upside down. It depicted two men holding cups, with a strange flying creature with a human face hovering above them.

Nico leaned back. She couldn't remember what any of these cards meant. It didn’t matter. She swiped the cards up and pocketed them. Nozomi had just asked Nico to return them. Nico didn't believe in the spiritual mumbo-jumbo that Nozomi spouted. Though, to Nozomi's credit, it did seem to be right a good number of times. Perhaps Nico would have to heed Nozomi’s prophecies more seriously. Or maybe she should get a reading of her own. With this thought, Nico flicked the light back off, and slunk out the door.

\-----------

“God-fucking-damnit, Nico, would you hurry up!?” Eli said impatiently.

She stood in the doorway of their room, her suitcase in hand. Normally, she was the last one to be ready, but her excitement woke her up in the early hours of the day, like a child at Christmas, and she packed through the morning.

“I'm going, I'm going,” Nico grumbled while Maki finally zipped up her suitcase.

“Alright,” Maki sighed. “I'm ready.”

“Wanna help me out, Maki?”

Maki looked at Nico for a second. “Nope,” she said as she turned on her heels and towed her suitcase out through the door.

“Wow, I love you too!” Nico called after her.

Eli sighed and dropped her bag. “What can I help you with, Nico?”

“Someone’s eager! Excited to go back home? I wonder why?” Nico said with mock confusion.

“Shut it,” Eli snapped. She had grown tired of Nico and Maki’s snide comments about her and Nozomi. And it had only been twelve hours.

“Alright, alright!” Nico said, holding her hands up. “If you want to help, you can get my shoes from the front door.”

Eli groaned as she spun around and ran – walked – to retrieve Nico’s shoes. “Nico, there's like nine pairs here!”

“What's your point!?”

“Maki, could you give me a ha-”

“Nope.”

Eli groaned once more. She scooped up as many shoes as she could and carried them back to Nico’s room. “The fuck do you need all these shoes for?”

“Eli, I swear to God, I'll take all day if you don't shut up!”

Eli clenched her teeth and slipped back out into the living room. She collapsed on the couch opposite Maki. Her leg kept bouncing up and down. Maki raised her eyes from her book. “Eli, stop.”

Eli willed her leg to stop moving. Maki gave a contented nod.

Minutes later, Maki glanced up from her book again. “Eli, please.”

“What?”

“Your leg. _Again_.”

Eli clutched her face with her hands, muffling a small whine. Maki snapped her book shut and leaned forward. “What’s wrong with you now?” she sighed.

Eli shook her head.

Maki leaned back with a huff. “Why the fuck do I even try?”

Eli slammed her hands down on the couch and looked up at Maki. “What were you like when Nico came along?” she suddenly asked.

“No need to yell, I'm right here.”

Eli’s face lit up a deep crimson. “A-answer the question!”

Maki's face began to redden as well. “I-I mean, why do you want to know!?” Her finger began to quickly twirl around in her hair. “W-why should I tell you such a thing?”

“She was a trainwreck, Eli. It's perfectly natural!” Nico called from her room.

Maki’s eyes went red with fury. “No I wasn’t!” she screamed.

“Maaaaki-chan’s a tsundere!” Nico loudly sang.

Maki rose to her feet and stormed into her shared room. Eli heard a faint choking sound come from within, mixed with breathless cries for help. Collapsing back on the couch, Eli groaned.

\-----------

An hour later, and the trio had left. A private driver, courtesy of the casino, had been called, and together, the three girls set off for the airport.

Nico had opted to wear a polo neck shirt, despite the sweltering heat, to hide the angry bruises that had been left on her neck. Eli had been able to get in a few verbal jabs about that one. Still, Nico’s spirits were high. Apparently annoying Maki was enough to make her feel giddy.

“I mean, it's the truth,” she giggled from the front seat of the car. “You really are a tsundere.”

Maki clenched her jaw as she continued to gaze out the window, a small hint of red dusting her cheeks. Eli gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“Hey, we totally need a name together!” Nico exclaimed randomly. “Like a real crew!”

“What do you mean?” Eli said. “I didn't realise we were a crew.”

“Hell yeah we are! And like all good crews, we need a name!”

“Like a band name?”

Nico gasped. “Oh my God, we should start a ba-”

“No.”

Everyone, even the driver, turned around in shock. Maki had refused to say a single word for the hour and a half they had been in the car.

“But you're great on piano, Maki!” Nico said. Eli guessed that Nico had begun to feel guilty about pushing her girlfriend’s buttons too far. Everyone knew that Maki hated being called a tsundere.

Maki blushed at the compliment. “N-not really.”

“And Eli could be our dance choreographer!”

“What!? I can't dance!” Eli exclaimed.

“Sure you can! You did ballet when you were a kid, didn't you?”

“I mean, yeah, but I couldn’t dance like idols!”

Nico blew Eli’s complaints away. “Details! Next, we need a name.”

“Nico…” both girls from the back seats started.

“I dunno, naming the band after me is a tad egotistical, don't you think?” Nico said “What about Bibi?!” All eyes turned to her.

“That’s a dumb name,” Maki muttered.

The car came to a stop. “We have arrived, ladies.”

All three women opened their doors, grabbed their luggage, and walked towards the small airfield building. Nico had decided to keep her private jet at a lesser known airstrip. Last time she had flown into a big airport, crowds of fans surrounded her as soon as her feet touched the ground. Now, she always made sure to fly into airports in the middle of nowhere, and pay the manager triple if her business remained anonymous.

Nico’s personal pilot stood in front of the jet with the cabin crew, who took the girls’ bags and brought them into the plane. Months later, and Eli still couldn't get over just how much power Nico wielded.

“We’ve got a long flight ahead of us, ladies,” Nico said, plopping herself down onto one of the many lush couches. “Fourteen and a half hours, to be exact.”

Eli looked around. It wasn't her first time flying Nico Air, but it never ceased to amaze her how lavish the aeroplane was. Cream carpets, burgundy couches, several wide-screen TVs. It was almost as nice as Eli’s own house.

“I'm going to head into one of the back rooms for some sleep. I didn't get much last night,” Eli said, before noticing the small smirk on Nico’s lips. “Don’t you dare say anything.”

Nico gave a wiggle of her eyebrows and mimed zipping her lips. Eli gave a huff and left.

\-----------

Nico watched with a smirk as Eli walked out. She really did enjoy riling her friends up.

“You are such a sadist,” Maki sighed, sitting opposite her girlfriend.

“Nico just enjoys a bit of fun.” A sly smirk began to form on her face. “Besides, you know that I always try my best to please,” she murmured in a sultry voice. Nico sauntered over to her girlfriend and draped herself over the redhead, whose face began to turn a deep red. “And right now, I'd like to please you,”

A hot breath escaped Maki’s lips. “N-Nico,” she murmured. “Here?”

Nico reached over to the intercom behind her. “Make sure no one enters the main cabin, please.”

“Certainly, Miss Nico,” came the crackled response.

“Where were we?” Nico said, her eyes set on her prey.

\-----------

Nico pulled a fluffy blanket over her and her girlfriend as they snuggled close together, the booming sound of movie logos playing through the speakers. After their romp, they had changed into comfortable pajamas and popped in a random rom-com movie that neither girl particularly cared about.

Nico idly watched the screen, her mind meandering. She wondered how Nozomi was doing. She had yet to give a reason for her random disappearance, and that worried Nico. She had seemed so set on winning over Eli. Why had she run? Did something change?

And the most important question that danced around Nico’s mind: What would happen at the doubles tournament?

Nico didn't want this to end badly, for either of her friends. It was clear they both had an attraction to each other, but with Nozomi’s recent actions, the possible relationship was teetering on the brink. Nico hoped Nozomi could pull it back.

What if she couldn’t? What if she ran again? Who would be there to stop her?

Nico’s head began to ache as these questions swirled around her head. How had such a simple plan gone so terribly wrong?

“Maki?” Nico murmured. “Can I ask you something?”

Maki looked down at the smaller girl encircled in her arms. While the two tended to fight a lot, it made peaceful moments like this all the more tranquil. “What's up?”

“You know the doubles poker match Eli and this Nozomi girl are going to?” she said. Maki nodded. “Can we take part?”

“Huh?”

“I-I dunno. I… I just really want to be there for Eli. In case something happens?”

“What, like Tojo running off again?”

Nico clenched her teeth. She had promised not to mention her plan to anyone. “I guess. I hope that doesn't happen.”

“Yeah,” Maki hummed. “That's a good idea, Nico. The only problem is, I don’t have a teammate to play with.”

Nico rotated her body around, facing up to Maki directly. “I-if it's alright with you, Maki,” she stammered. She expected her idea to be met with derision. She lowered her gaze and nervously played with her fingers. “I-I’d like to be your partner.”

Nico was normally an overwhelmingly self-confident girl. But in these special moments with her girlfriend, where no one but each other existed, all of Nico’s confidence disintegrated. She didn't want Maki to laugh at her, to tell her that her request was stupid.

“You want to play?” Maki asked. “You've never shown an interest in playing, have you?”

Nico looked up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze. “N-not really,” she murmured, “but seeing Eli, you, and Nozomi play together, I-I guess I sort felt left out, like I was on my own. And I want to do more things with you.” She clasped Maki’s hands. “I want to be with you more.”

Maki’s eyes widened as mist began to cloud over them. Tears began to well up, threatening to flow over. Nico softly smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Maki gave a small nod. “Of course, Nico. Of course we’ll enter together.”

Nico gave a wide smile and quickly wrapped the redhead in a warm embrace, giddy tears of joy beginning to well up in her own eyes. They snuggled closer together and soon fell to the call of slumber.

\-----------

Eli watched with a sad smile. She had ran out of water, and had come out to fill up her glass. She hadn't intended to intrude on such an intimate moment between her two friends.

They deserved each other, Eli thought. Sure, they had their fair share of petulant fights, but they had a real love for each other. Eli was happy for them, more than she could say.

But was it so selfish to feel jealous?

Eli bit her lip, trying to find a distraction in physical pain from the agony of her heart aching. She creeped back into her room and fell onto her bed with a dull thud and curled up in a ball.

Eli had always been a popular girl. She was good-looking, smart, and sociable. But no matter how many girls approached her, she could never form a meaningful connection with any of them. She always thought the right one would come along one day and sweep her off her feet. Years later, and still she remained alone. Her love life, or lack thereof, had been kept under wraps, by her own decision. She didn't want that bounty on her head. But like many desperate fans do, they still swarmed to her, but she still remained alone. Seeing Maki and Nico together only made herself feel more hollow.

But everything had changed when she had first seen Nozomi. Emotions that she had never felt welled up inside of her, so much so, she didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Eli was scared. She didn't know how to handle herself.

Is this what love felt like? Being crushed by a tidal wave of emotions, unable to think properly? Wasn't she a poker player, reserved in emotion and coldly calculating? Why could she not suppress these feelings then? What had this random girl done to her?

Eli wondered if this was how Nico and Maki felt. Were they too unable to think properly when they were around each other? Eli wanted to go out and ask. But she wouldn't ruin their moment.

Eli soon felt her consciousness begin to slip. A frigid coldness overcame her as she clutched onto the blankets for a semblance of warmth.

Someday, someone would be by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry this took so long. This chapter was so in unbelievably hard to write. Plotholes abounded!
> 
> I couldn't not have gotten through it without the help of my brand new member of the team, V_Parallel! If you've noticed that this chapter is FAR more polished than the rest, it's because of him! He's also been kind enough to go through all the other chapters and iron out all the flaws (and there's loads!) in them too! Big thanks to him!
> 
> Just got back from holiday, so that's excuse for this late update. If anyone wants to see a few pixels of myself, you can watch the VNL volleyball finals. I'm the guy in the middle of the massive Polish flag (which I don't know why it was there... Poland weren't even in the finals!).
> 
> Also worth mentioning; the WSOP drew to a close. Phil Hellmuth won his 15th bracket, which is mental. This year also featured the sickest hand I've ever seen. I may well use it later on in this fic. Three way pre-flop all in. Poket aces against TWO king pockets. Disgusting. 
> 
> So yeah! Fun stuff this chapter, ended a bit depressing, but it will lighten up soon. Thank you for all your kinds words! They really helped me through this! And thank you to V_Parallel! I'll probably have to pay him or something...
> 
> Love you guys!  
> ~RR <3


	8. Chapter 8

_ “Ladies and…uh. Well, just ladies. This is your captain speaking. Welcome back to Japan. The time is eight o’clock in the morning. I hope you’ve enjoyed your flight, and we look forward to working with you again soon.” _

Nico glared at the intercom with lidded, weary eyes. “Fucking pilot,” she grumbled. “Always has to make a speech when we land.”

She snuggled deeper into Maki, who had yet to wake up, and sighed. She had never felt so blissful in her life. She and Maki – her closed-off, self-conscious, and emotionally dead girlfriend – had gone through what could have been one of the most intimate moments in their relationship. Nico couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck. She craned her head up to Maki's ear.

“Maaaaaki,” she gently sang. “Time to get up, sleepy head.”

A monstrous snore escaped Maki's nostrils. Nico recoiled. 

"Maki,” she sang slightly louder. “It's time to get up!”

The snores stopped. Maki's head limply fell to the side, and another round of snores arrived.

“Maki!” Nico exclaimed. “Holy shit, would you wake up?”

Nothing.

Nico swung her leg over Maki’s lap, straddling her. She grabbed both her shoulders and started to violently shake her.

“Maki, what the fuck, are you dead or something?”

The girl jolted awake with a sudden gasp. Nico watched on with wide eyes.

“Goddamn it babe, I thought you were comatose or some shit!”

Maki stared at the smaller girl in her lap with glassy eyes. Nico waved a hand in front of her.

“Earth to Maki?” she called. “Babe?”

A small mumble came from Maki's dry, chapped lips.

Nico rolled her eyes and swung herself off of her girlfriend. She walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

“Someone bring coffee to the main cabin, please. We’ll need a lot.”

\-----------

“Ahhh,” Eli sighed, gazing at the morning sunrise as she exited the jet. “Feels good to be back.”

The three girls descended the steel steps and gave their thanks to the crew. 

“Are you all rested up for your big week, Eli?” Nico asked with a smirk as she poked the blonde in the back. “Gotta be looking pretty.”

Eli blushed. “I-I guess I am,” she muttered. “I don't even know what this doubles tournament thing is.”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked with a tilted head. “It's just a tournament, isn't it?”

“Doubles tournaments aren't really a thing,” Maki explained. “It's a variation of poker that isn't competitively accepted by the World Series. That's why there wasn't a doubles tournament last week.”

“Huh,” Nico said. “So this will be a really small event, then?”

Eli nodded. “The prize pool for such an event will probably be small. It's not something we would ever do normally,” she said, gesturing to Maki. “It's just not worth our time.”

Maki pulled out her phone to look up the event as the three girls were escorted to their car.

“Apparently,” Maki said, clicking on her seatbelt. “This is an event to raise awareness for doubles poker to get it into the World Series in the upcoming years.”

“They want to run doubles tournaments next year?” Eli asked from the front passenger’s seat.

“I guess so,” Maki hummed. “The prize pool is tiny though, as expected. I suppose the entire event is a publicity thing. Kira Tsubasa is actually sponsoring the event.”

“I wonder why we haven't heard about this until now.” Eli frowned. “Tsubasa should draw quite a few players to the event.”

“Tsubasa is the really hot brunette, isn't she?” Nico said from the back seat.

Eli could feel the tension behind her. She guessed that Maki was glaring at a grinning Nico.

“Maki, have you ever played doubles?” Eli asked, ignoring the comment.

“Yeah, once or twice,” she said. “They didn't go too well.”

“Maki doesn't play well in teams,” Nico grinned. “She's a lone wolf. Isn't that right, girlie?”

Eli could hear Nico try to pat her girlfriend on the head, much to her annoyance. Fumbles were heard from the back of the car, with the occasional yelp and plea for help. Eli didn't bother to turn around.

“So where is this tournament, Maki?” she asked after the fight had stopped.

“It's about half an hour outside of Tokyo. Luckily, that's pretty close to our house. If we were on the other side of the city, it would take hours to get there.”

Eli nodded while she fiddled with her seatbelt. They were on their way to the Nishikino/Yazawa residence, a grandiose mansion just outside Tokyo. Eli didn't have time to stop by her house in Southern Japan before the tournament started. Instead, she would be staying the night at her friends’ palace.

“Are you going to be staying at our place during the tournament, Eli?” Maki asked. “You're always welcome.”

Eli gave a sad smile. “Thanks, but I'll have an RV at the venue tomorrow. I'll stay there.”

“If you’re sure,” Nico shrugged.

Normally, Eli would have accepted their offer. She loved their house, and their company. But after a month of being at the World Series, all three confined to a small living space in close proximity to one another, they needed some breathing room.

That was Eli’s excuse anyway. After seeing both girls have such an intimate moment on the flight home, she didn't much want to be around them. She just wanted to be alone, and focus on the girl that waited for her.

Just the thought alone of Tojo Nozomi made Eli’s stomach ache. She was never known for nerves, but right now, she was a ball of anxiety. Why couldn't she summon some of the eagerness she’d had earlier?

The car soon drew to a halt in front of a pair ornate golden gates. The driver inputted a sequence into his phone, and the gates slowly swung open, letting the black Range Rover through.

When they came to a stop outside the front door, an army of people flooded to the car and opened the car doors, welcoming the women and carrying their luggage.

The three walked through the doors into the grand entrance, clad with white, marble tiles with gold trimming.

“Eli, you remember where your room is?” Nico said, trotting up the staircase.

“Is it officially my room now?” Eli asked with a smile.

Nico shrugged. “You stay here a lot, and we never give that room to anyone else. So, yeah, I guess it is your room now.”

Eli gave a nod as she broke off from her friends and went the other direction down the corridor. Instinctively, she navigated her way to her room – an impressive feat, considering that a map was needed to get anywhere in the house.

Whipping her door open, Eli trudged over to her bed and collapsed on it with a groan. A long night of traveling had drained her energy. She needed to rest up if she was going to be of any use in the tournament.

_The tournament._

Eli curled up into a ball and gazed through the glass balcony doors out onto the Japanese countryside, where the faint outline of Tokyo jutted up over the horizon.

She couldn't get the tournament out of her head, as much as she wanted to. It wasn't so much the actual competition, but what came with it.

Having to team up with her crush. The one who had run from her.

Eli bit her lip. She had come to accept Nozomi as a crush. Though it made her sound like a teenage schoolgirl, there wasn't a better way to describe it.

Her phone began to ring, which she responded to with another groan. She fumbled her hand through her pocket and wrenched it out.

“Hello?” she said, putting the device to her ear.

“Eli, do you want some lunch?”

“Seriously, Maki? You do realise we are in the same house.”

“Yeah, but our house is way too fucking big. Did you not notice?” she said with a sarcastic tone.

“Do you not like how big it is?”

“I hate it. But Nico insisted on having it. She likes flashy things.”

Eli hummed in agreement.

“Anyway, do you want some lunch? The chef wants to know how much to prepare.”

“Yeah, sure,” Eli replied before ending the call and tossing her phone to the foot of her bed. The first time she had eaten at her friends’ house, she hadn't been able to believe that they had their own personal chef. It was so like Nico to live as lavish a life as possible.

Eli’s eyelids began to feel weighted as thoughts of the upcoming tournament spiraled through her mind. 

\-----------

“Rise and shine, you love-sick loser.”

The blonde’s head snapped up as she was jolted awake. She squinted as the harsh sunlight assaulted her eyes. A silhouette stood in front of her, hands on hips.

“I said get up!”

“Alright, alright,” Eli grumbled. “No need to shout, Nico.”

The girl cackled as she sat down on the foot of the bed.

“And what do you mean by love-sick?” Eli asked, stretching her arms above her head before rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a comical yawn.

“Well, you were clutching the sheets pretty tightly.” Nico smirked. “It also didn't help that you were mumbling a certain name under your breath in your sleep.”

Blood drained from Eli’s face. “W-what?” she managed with a pallid look. “Y-you’re joking.”

“Sorry, sis.” Nico shook her head. “I think you were trying to kiss your duvet as well.”

Wide-eyed, Eli gazed down at her hands. Was she really that desperate? Was she that attached?

Her thoughts were broken by another cackle. Nico rolled across the bed, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

“Your face!” she cried, pointing at Eli. “Your face was hilarious!”

Weary eyes gormlessly stared at Nico, before quickly turning to rage.

“Nico!” Eli screamed, grabbing a pillow and plunging it into the smaller girl's face.

Too busy laughing at her friend’s expense, Nico wasn't expecting the attack, which she took head on, the pillow connecting directly with her face with a solid 'thud’. Her body began to teeter on the brink of the bed, arms flailing out in front of her in a vain attempt to balance herself. Gravity took its toll as her limp form began to fall in slow motion. With a loud crash, she slammed against the floor. Eli heard a guttural groan come from the floor.

“Y-you bitch.”

\-----------

Eli could feel the chill from the glare across the table as they sat in silence. Nico hadn't forgiven her. Luckily, Maki was there to break the tense atmosphere.

“The tournament starts in two days, Eli,” she said, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Apparently Nishikino education surpassed just books. Though some of Maki’s taught manners were ignored, some still remained ingrained. Nico seemed to be a bad influence. “Will you be meeting with Nozomi soon?”

Eli groaned and dropped her fork on her plate with a clatter, burying her face in her hands. “I dunno,” came the muffled reply. “I know I should, but...”

“But you're too  _ stupid  _ to contact her.”

Eli snapped her head up and glared back at the girl opposite her. “A three year old could come up with better insults than you.”

“Nyeh nyeh nyeh,” Nico mocked.

“Child.”

“Alright, well, now that we got that out of the way,” Maki continued, ignoring the spat. “You really should talk to her, Eli.”

“Yeah, I know,” Eli sighed. “I'll give her a call after lunch.”

Maki gave a satisfied nod and resumed eating.

Eli moved the food around her plate, but didn't eat much. Her stomach felt queasy, and she knew anything she ate would come right back up soon. Her hand shook. Was she really this nervous?

She rubbed her temples, trying to get some sense of order in her head.

Nozomi running away. That’s what was always on Eli’s mind. Why did she run? Was it because of Eli? Or something else?

“Eli.”

The blonde whipped her head up, eyes narrowed as she prepared to face off against the small idol again. Instead, she was met with sincere eyes and a soft smile.

“You really should call her. Don't worry about it.”

Eli’s lips slightly parted as her breath hitched. Nico seemed to be voicing her genuine thoughts, and offering some sort of support, like she knew what Eli was feeling.

“I-I just don't know,” Eli murmured. “I’m… I'm scared.”

Nico reached across the large table, placing her small hand over Eli’s. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re Eli-goddamn-Ayase.”

Eli couldn't help a small laugh, which was reciprocated by both of the other girls.

“You should call her now, and get it out if the way,” Maki said. “It would make your day much easier.”

With an exhale and a quick nod, Eli rose from her seat. “Alright. Wish me luck.”

Both girls gave a thumbs up as Eli walked out of the room.

\-----------

“And then she tripped and knocked over all the rice!”

“R-Rin! That's not what happened!”

Nozomi giggled as she watched Hanayo try to correct her boisterous girlfriend.

“Wow, Hanayo,” Nozomi said. “I didn't realise you were such a clutz!”

“Nozomi!”

“She is! She’s always spilling things, or knocking things over!”

“Rin!”

Both girls let out hearty laughs, leaving the small brunette blushing profusely.

“Aw, Kayo-chin!” Rin cooed, squeezing her girlfriend. “You know that I love you!”

“R-Rin! We’re in a restaurant!” Hanayo blushed.

“Fast food chains don’t count as restaurants,” Nozomi said with a sly smirk.

“Exactly!”

Hanayo lifted her burger in an attempt to hide from the other customers. Nozomi munched her fries, enjoying her meal along with her entertainment.

“Anyway, Nozomi!” Rin surged forth with her untamed energy as she untangled her arms from Hanayo frame. “Congrats on second place in the World Series! Me and Hanayo are so proud!”

“Indeed!” Hanayo exclaimed, giving a determined nod. “You did so well! We were amazed when you knocked out Nishikino!”

“Aw,” Nozomi said, brushing it off with a wave of her hand. “It was nothing.”

“Nothing?” Rin shouted, causing other customers to look their way. “It was your first live event, and you killed it! You even gave Ayase Eli a run for her money!”

“A-aah, yes. About that,” Nozomi stammered, rubbing the back of her neck. “You know the upcoming doubles tournament? The one that you're running? And also competing in? I'm, uh… I'm competing. With her.”

Rin and Hanayo did nothing but stare at their friend, expressions frozen.

Nozomi gave a bashful smile. “So, uh… yeah.”

“...”

“Do you guys, uh… want to say something?”

“...”

Nozomi frowned and began to slurp on her drink. She was waiting for it.

“WHAAAAAAA!?”

Yep. There is was.

“Nozomi! You never told us! This is fantastic! She’ll do so much for the publicity of the event! Having both Tsubasa and Eli there will be huge! Massive!”

After that point, Nozomi lost track of the words that were coming out of Rin, who seemed to be talking a million words a minute.

“Nozomi,” Hanayo started, ignoring her babbling girlfriend. “Thank you for bringing her to the event! This may well be enough to get the game into the next World Series!”

Nozomi gave her friend a wide smile. “I know how much this tournament means to you guys, so it's the least I could do.”

“Wait,” Rin said, snapping back to the conversation. She had been speaking to herself at supersonic speed for the past couple of seconds. “So did you two hit it off?”

Two eager faces sat opposite Nozomi, anticipating her next words.

Nozomi opened her mouth to speak, then held back, unsure of what to say.

Instead, she picked up her drink and began to sip it. “I dunno,” she mumbled.

The girls opposite her exploded, Hanayo getting especially worked up. She always did enjoy romances, and seemed to come into her element when talking about them. Or idols. Nozomi couldn't wait until she met Nico. At first, Hanayo hadn't even believed that Nozomi was friends with her favourite idol.

“Oooooh!” Rin sang, hopping to her feet and dancing over to Nozomi’s side of the booth. “Nozomi’s got a crush!”

“I-I do not!”

“Is it true?” Hanayo asked with wide eyes. “Are you and Ayase…?”

“No!” Nozomi cried, immediately wanted to take her word back. “I-I don't know.” She covered her face with her hands.

Nothing came from Rin and Hanayo. Nozomi could imagine their taken-aback expressions.

A hand rested on the crook of her back. Then another on her leg under the table. Nozomi lifted her head up and looked at the two girls. Their expressions were worried.

“Are you alright Nozomi?” Rin said.

“We've never seen you like this,” Hanayo added.

Nozomi took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know. I guess I'll start at the beginning.”

\-----------

“Bets on how long it will take Eli to work up the courage to make that call?”

“An hour?”

“Don't be silly, Maki. It’ll be much longer than that.”

Maki grinned at her girlfriend as she set her fork and knife neatly in front of her. “We shouldn't make fun of her.”

“It's not making fun of her! We’re just… uh,” Nico smirked. “I forget what I was saying.”

With a small chuckle, Maki leaned back in her chair. “I can't believe she’s still chasing this.”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked with a tilted head.

“Well, this Nozomi girl ran away,” Maki reasoned. “She had better have a good excuse for all this.”

“Too fucking right,” Nico grumbled. “Anyway, Maki, I need some lessons.”

“Lessons?”

“For the competition, duh!”

“Oh. Yeah. You've learned a bit from watching me play, right?”

Nico shrugged. “I understand the rule of the game, but not much more than that.”

“Guess we should get some practice in then, right?” Maki said as she rose to her feet, Nico following suit. 

Together, they made their way down a staircase into the basement of the mansion. This was where their private bar and poker room were. Maki insisted on having one, in case she ever had fellow players around. Eli and she had used the room a few times, but other than that, it had seen no use.

“Alright,” Maki said, sitting down at the table, Nico following suit opposite her. “So…”

An awkward silence followed. Nico tried to kick-start the conversation. “So, poker.”

“Yeah.”

Maki stared down at the table.

Nico sighed internally. She had seen this coming. Maki was nervous. Nico knew that her girlfriend desperately wanted to teach her the rules of the game, but was so nervous she would lose her head, which was a Maki trademark. They had never had this issue; Maki was different at home than she was at the poker table. Now, Nico was to witness first hand what Maki was like when playing. Sure, she had watched some games. But playing alongside her? That was a different story.

Nico watched as Maki took a deep breath and reached under the table, procuring a deck of cards.

“Alright,” she breathed. “You know the rules, don't you?”

“I know the cards, and how you win.”

“Right. Run through the best to worst hands for me.”

“Right.” Nico’s face scrunched up in concentration. “High card, pair, two pair, three of a kind, straight, flush, full house, four of a kind.”

Maki nodded contentedly. “Right, good. There’s one more though.”

“Straight flush?”

“Exactly. And the best straight flush is a…?”

“A royal flush!” Nico shouted excitedly, standing up proudly.

Maki gave a small, sweet smile, making Nico’s heart swell. She would do her best to make her girlfriend proud.

“Great. So, you get two cards at the start, yeah?”

Nico gave a nod, watching as Maki held up two cards. “These are called your hole cards.”

“Uh-huh, I know how to play Maki,” Nico said. Maki blushed slightly, muttering an apology. Nico wanted to do her girlfriend proud. But pushing Maki’s buttons was just so tempting.

“Right, so in this doubles tournament, we’ll be taking it in turns to play.”

“Okay. What does that mean?”

“We both have the same chip stack, and the same cards,” Maki said. “So say these are our hole cards.” Maki threw down the two cards, face up. “You would have to play the pre-flop, then I would play flop, then you on the turn, then me on the river.”

“So, we alternate turns at every round of betting?” Nico said.

“Exactly.”

“Well, doesn't that mean that you can just tell me what to do?”

“Ah. No. There's a special rule for this game. We’re not allowed to communicate during a hand.”

Nico's eyes widened. “S-so, I'm using your stack to play, and you can't help me?”

“Yeah.”

Nico didn't know what to say. Maki was a hot-head when playing, and she would go ballistic if Nico lost all of her chips.

“Holy shit,” she murmured.

“It'll be fine,” Maki said. Nico couldn't tell who her girlfriend was trying to reassure.

“Right. You better start teaching, then.”

Maki gave curt nod. “Right, so -”

\-----------

Any more pacing about the room, and Eli would wear a track into the floor. Her phone lay on her bed, taunting her. She had been so sure. What happened?

Her friends had been so helpful, and had driven her to new heights of confidence. She had to be strong.

G _oddamn it Ayase._  This was the first phone call all over again. _Stop_ _  being a coward. _

Aggravation towards herself was what drove Eli to wrench her mobile phone from the bed and slam her finger against the call button beside Nozomi’s name.

The first ring.

 

_ Alright, here we go. _

 

The second ring.

 

Eli took a deep breath.

 

The third ring.

 

_Abort_.

 

Eli rapidly mashed the hang-up button and flung her phone back onto the bed, as if it was on fire.

She stared down at the ground, realisation of what she had just done hitting her like a freight train.

_W_ _hy are you like this Ayase?_

The phone began to loudly ring, making Eli flinch.

Cautiously, she crawled back onto the bed to pick up the device. When she flipped it over, her heart rose to her throat.

 

_Nozomi_.

 

Eli cursed loudly and cleared her throat.

She would be cool about this. She would try to pretend that she, in fact, hadn't been staring at her phone for hours. That her phone had inexplicably turned off while she was making her call.

She tapped the green button and brought the phone to her ear.

_Be cool_.

 

“H-huu?”

 

_God-fucking-damnit_.

 

“Eli? You there?”

“Y-yes!” Eli winced as she shouted. “How are you, Nozomi?”

“I’m alright! Hold on, let me just turn you down a bit.”

Eli swallowed during the silence.

“That should be better. Anyway, how are you doing, Elichi?”

Eli felt the creeping nausea begin to subside once she began to talk. “Good! I'm staying with Nico and Maki at the moment.”

“Ah, I see! Will they come to watch us play?”

“They’re actually hoping to take part.”

The line went silent. Eli began to panic, worrying that she had said something wrong.

“N-Nozomi?”

“Let me get this straight. One of the best players in the world, Maki Nishikino will be attending the event with her wildly-famous girlfriend, Yazawa Nico?”

“Yes?”

Eli jerked the phone away from her ear when she heard screams of joy blare out of her speakers.

“Nozomi?”

Eli listened more carefully. No, these weren't just Nozomi’s cheers. They were from another person. Perhaps more than one?

“Nozomi?” she asked again.

“Elichi, this is wonderful!” Nozomi said. “This will be such a boost for the event!”

“I-I suppose it will, yes. I didn't realise this was so important to you.”

“I'm actually having lunch with the organisers right now! They’re delighted to hear the news!”

_ “Thank you Ms. Ayase! Thank you so much!” _

“That's Hanayo, thanking you,” Nozomi clarified. “The other one, Rin, is currently running around the restaurant in excitement. Hanayo, you should probably calm her down.”

Eli couldn't help but manage a small, but slightly unsure smile. She had no idea that Nozomi had such stock in this event.

“Is this an event close to you, then?” Eli asked.

“Not particularly,” Nozomi replied. “But I want to help my friends out. It's important to them.”

“Ah, I see. Are they the ones who are pushing the event to be part of the next World Series then?”

“Exactly. Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin. They’re the best at doubles.”

“Ah, I see. Looks like we’ll be facing them in the final?”

_ Look at that Ayase, now you're even cracking jokes! What were you so afraid of? _

Nozomi gave a small giggle, one that made Eli feel giddy. “Yeah, after we knock Maki and Nico out.”

“I don't think we have to worry about them. Nico will knock herself out.”

Nozomi burst into fits of laughter, catching Eli slightly off guard.

“I suppose you're right,” she giggled. “Anyway, it starts the day after tomorrow. Are you ready?”

Eli took a quick breath. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Awesome. We’ll do great together.”

“You live in Tokyo, don't you?” Eli said.

“Ah, sort of. It's a really long way from the tournament venue though, since I live on the other side of the city. What about you?”

“No, I live in the south of Japan. I'm using another one of my RVs for this tournament.”

“Another RV, Elichi? Wow! The glamour life of a poker star!” Nozomi laughed.

“You know it,” Eli grinned. “It saves a lot of time traveling.”

Nozomi hummed. “I suppose you're right. I might have to get one myself.”

Eli opened her mouth to say something. Her voice croaked as her words were caught in the back of her throat, mind catching up with what she was about to say.

_ No, don't be an idiot Ayase! Offering her to stay with you is totally inappropriate!  _

“I-I see,” Eli stammered. “We’ll have to see if we can set you up with something then.” She was flustered now, imagining Nozomi sleeping under the same roof as her.

“Yeah, I guess. So-”

“I-I gotta run, Nozomi, sorry, bye!”

Eli quickly locked her phone and tossed the device across the room. Luckily, it didn't break, like her previous one.

Eli scrambled up from her bed and ran in tight circles around her room, trying to calm herself down.

\----------

Nico stepped away from the door, trying her best to suppress the onslaught of giggles. She was so happy that she had thought to take a break from poker with Maki to talk to Eli. Else, she wouldn't have been able to overhear the most hilarious exchange ever.

A devilish idea popped into her head. With a wide grin, Nico yanked her phone out of her pocket and began to type.

  
  


**Tojo Nozomi**

You have to stay with Eli in her RV

 

Wh-what?!

 

Yep

Enjoy

 

No!

What makes you think I'll do that?

 

Alright then

If you don't stay with Eli, you

don't get your tarot cards back

 

Nico!

 

You can't do that!

 

What if she-

\-----------

 

Nico grinned as she locked her phone, not even bothering to read Nozomi’s complaints.

She got up and skipped back down to the basement, humming an upbeat tune. Truly, Nico was the best matchmaker in the world.

\-----------

Nozomi dumbly stared down at her screen, waiting for a reply. Her hands began to shake, a cold sweat beading on her forehead.

“This is great, nya!” Rin exclaimed, crashing back down into her seat with her girlfriend, who had managed to calm her down a bit. Rin, of course, still vibrated in her seat from the repressed excitement.  “I can't believe we have so many famous people coming!”

“It is pretty incredible,” Hanayo smiled. “Thank you so much, Nozomi!”

Nozomi continuedto stare at her phone, barely registering her friends’ voices.

She had to stay with Eli? In her RV?

A mixture of emotions swirled through her mind. Fear, uncertainty, anxiety. Excitement.

A shaky breath escaped her mouth. She knew Nico was serious. Never would Nozomi part with her sacred cards, and she refused to abandon them.

 

_Oh God._

 

Could she really do this? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this story, I will marry V_Parallel. What a man...


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Elllliii!” Nico sang as she skipped into the blonde’s room and jumped face first onto the mattress.

Eli groaned while rubbing her eyes.

“Were you sleeping?” Nico asked with a tilted head.

“Something like that,” was the mumbled reply. Nico tried to suppress a smirk. She knew Eli had been lying here since her call with Nozomi.

“Well, I've been down with Maki learning how to play poker like a pro!” Nico proudly proclaimed with a puffed out chest. “You'd better watch out!”

“So you guys actually didn't fight?” Eli mumbled. “That's a surprise.”

Nico felt her face begin to redden. “I-I mean, it's not my fault that she can be a bit…”

“ _ You _ can be a bit…” Eli snapped, winning 'the comeback of the century’ award

Nico launched a pillow in Eli’s direction, but missed by a considerable margin. No matter. She would retaliate with words.

“Hey Eli. You should have Nozomi stay in your RV for the tournament!”

Eli scrambled to her knees in record time, pushing her face forward, inches away from Nico’s. “W-what? You really think so?” she shouted.

“I do!” Nico grinned. “Nothing says you're serious like inviting her over! Besides, according to my research, she lives pretty far away from the venue. All the more reason she’ll accept!”

Nico watched with sadistic delight as Eli’s face contorted in thought, noting the glints of doubt and hope behind her blue eyes.

“D-do you really think she’ll accept?” Eli asked with the sincerity of a small child. 

“You know what? I'm absolutely positive.”

\-----------

Nozomi groaned as she slammed down her phone, her millionth call to Nico going to voicemail. She had quickly left her friends and ran home. Now she lay curled up in a small, tight ball on her mattress, trying with all her might not to lose her mind.

What was Nico doing?

Why was she forcing Nozomi?

Nico knew how important her tarot cards were to her, and that she would do anything in her power to get them back. But stay in Eli’s RV? Nozomi blanched. 

She was torn. Her mind knew that it was dangerous to stay with Eli, that it would only end badly. But her heart – her heart ached. 

Why?

Nozomi swallowed. She knew why. She wanted to be with Eli.

Though she only met the girl once, she knew that Eli was special. Eli haunted her every dream and waking moment, a sickly-sweet picture of what she wanted. But knew she couldn't have.

Nozomi tightened her grip around her knees, feeling her ribs begin to strain under the pressure, heart beating uncontrollably.

She knew she couldn't stay with Eli.

She needed her tarot cards. She needed Eli.

With clenched teeth, she reached for her phone and swiped to her messages. 

Her fingers froze as she tried to type out her message to Nico. She couldn't bring her thumbs to touch the screen. Tears began to well in her eyes as she stared at the blank screen.

The phone in her hands rang out and a notification flashed up on the screen.

_ Eli: Hey Nozomi, just wondering if you want to stay with me for the tournament in my RV. It will save you a lot of driving. But don't feel like you have to or anything! It's totally your choice! But I just have an extra room! _

Nozomi couldn't help the small smile that her lips formed. Her heart melted. She knew that Nico had put her up to this, but to hear it from Eli made everything better.

Nozomi’s fingers danced on the screen as her body took over, unable to be stopped. Sheer desire fueled her. 

She pressed the send button. A wave of satisfaction and content passed over her. Then nausea. 

She was nervous. 

Nozomi was never nervous.

\------------

Eli had spent the last hour pacing around her room, trying to write a text to Nozomi. Many groans had filled the room, hairs had been pulled from her head, and drafts had been deleted.

When she finally sent off a text, which seemed pretty good to her, she had crashed down to her bed, exhausted. It seems that conducting a single text was enough to knock her out.

When she received a reply so quickly, she fumbled with the device, trying to unlock it. 

_ Nozomi: If it’s not too much trouble, I’d very much like that. It would be good for our team bonding! _

Eli took full minutes to process each word. Then broke into a wide grin, giggling manically to herself.

Nozomi had accepted. She had actually accepted!

Eli rolled around on her bed, clutching her phone to her chest like a love-drunk teenager. Without even thinking, she replied. Usually, texts to Nozomi took hours to construct. But this one was so easy.

_ Eli: Awesome! It's no trouble at all! Can't wait to see you! _

Like an excited puppy, Eli scrambled to her feet and bounded out of the room to find Nico and tell her the good news. How had she known?

Eli slid along the wooden floors in her wool socks, taking a corner too widely and smashing into a wall with a loud crash. She quickly recovered and continued to sprint down to the basement.

Half running, half tumbling down the stairs, she landed in a heap at the bottom. Two confused heads turned to face her.

“Eli, what is wrong with you?” Maki said. “Are you alright?”

Eli got to her feet. “Nico!” she shouted as she ran over to the smaller girl, who watched on with a knowing smile. Eli spear tackled the girl out of her seat, both colliding with the carpeted ground a second later. 

“Eli! What the f-”

“Nico! She accepted!” Eli laughed.

Nico let out a small giggle, which slowly turned to a groan. “Fuck me Eli, I think you broke my spine.”

“She accepted, Nico!” Eli reiterated.

“Yes, I get that. Now get off me!”

“What are you talking about, Eli?” Maki asked, helping the blonde to her feet. 

“I asked Nozomi to stay with me during the tournament, and she said yes!”

Maki’s eyebrows furrowed. “The girl who ran away has now accepted an invitation to stay with you for a week,” she said. “I have to say, I'm a bit skeptical.”

Eli recoiled. “W-what do you mean?”

“Well – ow!” Maki rubbed her arm, glaring at her girlfriend, who smiled sweetly.

“Don't worry Eli, Maki is just annoyed because I just beat her. I think it's great!”

Maki gave a confused look, but stayed silent. Eli shrugged.

“The tournament begins tomorrow, Eli,” Nico said. “Are you ready?”

Eli gave a nod and began to sprint back up the stairs. “I need to pack!”

Nico and Maki watched her go. 

“What was that for?” Maki grumbled, rubbing her arm.

“You really are such a downer, Maki,” Nico said, booping the redhead in the nose. “Just let Eli be happy.”

“But-”

Nico sighed. “Yes, I know. But maybe, just maybe, it'll work out.”

Maki clenched her jaw and shook her head. “She needs to be prepared, Nico.”

Nico gave a small sigh and prayed that Nozomi would come through.

\-----------

_ Beep beep beep. _

Eli silenced the intruding alarm clock with a swift, powerful punch through the top of the display. The annoying beeps began to fizzle out and eventually die. She sat up. 

Dark bags lined the bottom of her eyes and her messy blonde hair stood up in every direction. 

She had gotten no sleep. Was it nerves? Excitement? Both?

She didn't know. All she knew was that it had been impossible to find even a modicum of sleep.

With a groan, she rubbed her eyes and threw the covers off. She had to be ready to leave for the tournament soon.

With the help of her sleep-ridden brain, it took her triple the time to pack than it should have. She really should have been prepared last night.

They had their first match today. How would she be able to cope?

When a loud knock on the door sounded out, accompanied by airy singing, Eli wanted to swing the door open and punch the person in the face. 

She wasn't in a very good mood.

“Eli, I'm coming in!” 

Nico swung the door open and skipped in, stopping in her tracks when she was greeted by Eli’s cold stare. Nico shivered.

“Holy shit, what happened to you?”

“No sleep,” Eli snapped, grabbing the handle of her suitcase and dragging it out the door. Nico followed. Eli refused to turn around to see her reaction.

A shrill giggle. “Eli got no sleep 'cause she's in looove!” Nico sang. “Doctor! We have a bad case of lovesickness!”

“Nico,” Eli growled between clenched teeth. “I swear to God.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, calm your tits. Are you alright to compete?”

“I'll be fine once I have some coffee and an energy drink,” Eli said as she pressed the call button for one of the many elevators in the mansion.

Nico gave Eli a worried look. “Seriously, are you alright? Nervous?”

Eli sighed. “I honestly don't know,” she said, turning to Nico. “She's staying with me. I can barely function when we’re texting!”

Nico gave a reassuring smile. “You'll be fine. You're a smoking hot, world famous, and intelligent poker player. What’s not to love? I have one of them myself!”

Eli gave a small chuckle while she eyed up Nico. While she was a loving and caring girl, she showed those in her own way and never missed an opportunity to tease. This seemed like prime material. Was Nico really being nice for once? 

Both girls entered the lift. 

“Thanks, Nico.”

“No problem.”

“So how are you feeling? First poker game ever today.”

Nico gave a determined nod and a cutesy peace sign. “Nico-Nii is prepared from anything!”

“What about regular Nico?”

“I'm fucking dying,” Nico said. “Maki is so scary! What if I lose it for her?”

Eli gave a small smile. “I'm sure she’ll be fine with it. She’s just happy that she gets to play with you.”

Nico nodded slightly. “Yeah, you're right. I just want to do well. For her.”

Do well for her? Eli nodded. She wanted to do well, too. For Nozomi. 

The bell dinged, and the metal doors gave way, revealing a bedraggled redhead.

“She didn't get much sleep either,” Nico explained.

Maki only glanced up, and resumed drinking from the line of glasses that were laid out in front of her, downing consecutive shots of coffee. Eli counted twenty shot glasses filled with deep black liquid.

“You want a coffee?” Nico asked, walking over to the machine and pressing a series of buttons. 

Eli nodded.

Maki reached the last glass and tipped it back. “You ready today, Eli?” she said, wiping her mouth. “Big day, huh?”

“I'll be fine,” Eli replied. She would be fine. She just had to believe it now.

“Are you all packed and ready to go?” Nico asked, leaning against the counter.

Eli nodded. “My RV is set up at the venue as well. Thanks for having me, girls.”

Nico handed Eli a coffee, which she quickly sucked down.

“Anytime,” Nico said. “Just have a good time this week, yeah?”

Again, Nico was showing compassion. Eli chalked it up to nerves for her first poker tournament. 

The girls continued to talk for a short while until it was time to leave. Back in their escort, they made their way to the tournament.

“Oh, by the way, Eli,” Nico said, turning around from the front seat. “These were left behind at the World Series venue.” Nico procured a stack of purple cards, tied up in a bow. “The manager reckons they belong to Nozomi. He gave them to me, for some reason, to give back to her.”

“Why you?” Maki asked. “That makes no sense.”

Nico shrugged. “I think he thought we were friends. But whatever,” she said, tossing the cards to Eli. “You can give them to her. Lighten the mood!”

Eli caught the cards, oblivious to Maki’s skeptical glare. “Just give them to her?” Nico nodded. “Alright, sure.”

Eli fiddled with the purple bow that bound the cards. They were Nozomi’s tarot cards, the ones she had used to give Eli a reading. 

Why would Nozomi leave her tarot cards behind? Surely they were too important to forget.

For the rest of the car ride, Eli pondered these questions while Nico hummed from the front seat and Maki stared out the window.

Soon the venue came into sight. It was a small building, a local casino that didn't seem to do much business. 

Eli felt her stomach lurch at the sight. In there was Nozomi. 

The black car came to a stop outside the front door. The driver quickly got out and opened the doors. A crowd of fans and paparazzi collapsed in on them. Apparently, news had gotten out that Nico, Maki, and Eli would be attending – the two best players in the world, and a world-renowned Idol.

Eli tried her best to keep her calm and happy facade up, lest her fear and worry show. She knew the media would instantly pick it up.

Flashes popped like pins, blinding all three girls. Nico confidently strode through the crowd, Maki in tow. Eli gave a few nods to her fans as she followed.

The venue was considerably smaller than the World Series. Small poker tables littered the room, with the features table, where the bigger stars of the tournament played, at the center. Eli was used to it. 

Nico made her way over to the interview area, dragging Maki along with her. Eli watched as she immediately adopted her typical idol persona when the cameras turned her way.

“Ah, Eli.” 

The blonde felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to greet the person.

“Tsubasa! It's good to see you!” Eli stuck her hand out, which was immediately taken up by the brunette. “How are you doing?”

“I'm not too bad,” she said with a small smile. “The World Series was unfortunately disappointing for me though.”

“Ah, I saw. You played well though.”

Tsubasa smiled back gratefully. While Eli knew her fairly well through encounters at events like this one, she was always reserved. She held one of the best poker faces in the game and was nearly impossible to read. 

“Congratulations on your win! Well deserved!”

“Thank you! It was a hard fight!” Eli bowed.

“So how many bracelets is that now?”

Eli modestly shrugged. “Four of them now. Hopefully more will come next year!” 

Tsubasa grinned. “Only playing for a few years and she wins four World Series events. You're something special.”

Eli blushed. “Ah, well thank you! So what brings you here?”

“My girlfriend actually wanted to try out poker. She’s friends with the people organising the tournament, and she asked me to play. So I'll be competing with a novice.”

“I am  _ not  _ a novice!” 

A bright orange streaked past Eli and latched onto Tsubasa. 

“You are, Honoka,” Tsubasa said, trying to pry the girl from her arm. “Eli, this is Honoka, my girlfriend. “Honoka, this is-”

“Oh my goodness!” Honoka exclaimed. “Ayase Eli! Tsubasa has told me so much! It's a pleasure to meet you!” She grabbed Eli’s hand and began to vigorously shake it. 

“A-aah. It's nice to meet you too.”

Tsubasa rubbed her temples as Honoka launched into a story, talking too fast for anyone to follow. She was interrupted by an announcement over the speakers.

“Ladies and gentle-nyas! Welcome to the doubles poker tournament! We ask that all competitors come to the announcer’s desk for the schedule! Thank you!”

“Guess we should head over then,” Tsubasa said, nudging her girlfriend. “How are you holding up, Honoka?”

Honoka was clutching her stomach and groaning slightly. “I-I’m really nervous.”

Eli gave a sympathetic smile. “Don't worry, there are lots of beginners here, Honoka. And you've got the best possible teammate!”

Tsubasa gave a small nod of appreciation as she wrapped her girlfriend in a hug. “Thank you, Eli. Best of luck to you.”

Eli gave a small wave as the two walked away, Honoka still groaning. A strange couple. The cool and measured Tsubasa dating a seemingly sporadic and effusive girl. Who knew Tsubasa was even into women?

“Hey Eli-chan!” 

Eli rolled her eyes at the annoyingly cutesy high-pitched voice. Nico really was in full idol mode.

“Eli-chan!” 

Eli kept walking, trying to ignore the smaller girl, who was talking to the media. She hated when Nico was like this.

A body crashed into her side, nearly knocking her over. 

“Eli. Help me.” 

Eli looked down at Maki, who clutched onto her arm. “Cameras. They're everywhere.”

As if on cue, a reporter sprinted over to Maki. “Maki! How prepared are you and your girlfriend today?”

“Go away!” Maki screamed, sprinting through the crowd, the reporter chasing her.

“Guess she can't catch a break, can she?” 

Eli’s eyes widened. She quickly turned around.

“N-Nozomi!” Eli felt her face heat up. She hoped her blush wasn't too obvious. “H-how are you?”

Nozomi gave a small, sad smile. “I’ve been alright. It's good to see you again.”

“Y-you too.”

Eli’s mind blanked. She had no idea what to say.

“Shall we go over to the announcer’s desk?” Nozomi suggested. Eli sighed, glad she didn't have to start conversation.

The two made their way to the crowd that had gathered at the side of the venue. An energetic redhead with a shy brunette stood behind the table. 

“Everyone,” the redhead announced. “We have just drawn up the schedule!” She picked up a large poster and stuck it to the wall behind her. It was a table of every team and who they would be facing. 

“If you win, you will progress to the next round. Those who lose will be eliminated!” 

The redhead turned to Nozomi, who gave her a small thumbs up and a smile. 

“That's Rin,” Nozomi explained to the confused Eli. “She was the one on the phone.”

“She's running it?” Eli asked.

“And participating. Her and Hanayo are the best at doubles poker.”

“Really?”

“Yep. They pretty much are the face of it. They'll probably win it.”

Eli frowned. She had never heard of either of them. Doubles poker was such a small variation, not even recognised by many.

“So they're pushing to get it approved for the next World Series?”

“Yeah, that's what this event is.” Nozomi turned to Eli. “And you being here raises a lot of awareness. Thank you for coming!”

Eli didn't think she could turn more red. “I-it's no problem. Nico is probably the best for it!”

Nozomi hummed. “I dunno. Nico being here probably will only raise public awareness. But the best player in the world? That’ll really get the World Series’ attention! And even Maki and Tsubasa are here!”

Nozomi clasped her hands together, a massive grin on her face. Eli couldn't help but melt a little inside. “So, how long have you known these two?” she asked, gesturing to Rin and Hanayo, who were explaining the rules to the crowd.

“I went to college with them,” Nozomi smiled. “We had a pretty big group of friends. They should all be here today actually! You met Honoka, didn't you?”

“Ah, Tsubasa’s girlfriend? Yeah, she seems…”

“Excitable?”

“Sure, we’ll go with that.”

Nozomi giggled. “She's really nice, just give her some time.”

“Was Tsubasa in your college?”

“Nope. No idea how her and Honoka met.”

“Nozomi!” Both girls turned their head around to Rin, who gave them a pout. “Listen please!”

Nozomi gave a cheeky grin and put a finger over her mouth. Eli found the gesture more alluring than she cared to admit.

“So! Players alternate between rounds of betting! No communication! Everyone got that?”

A murmur of acknowledgment rippled through the crowd. 

“Good! The first tables will begin in an hour. Please be on time! The next round will be tomorrow.” She turned to the poster. “Every event has a table number beside them. Those are the table numbers. Number one is the feature table in the middle!”

“Oh, look!” Nozomi whispered, pointing at the poster. “We’re at the feature table for the first game!” 

Eli frowned. She had expected Nico and Maki to be the big names of the tournament. 

“I guess first and second in the world are better than third and a famous idol,” Nozomi said with a playful smirk. “We’re like the king and queen.”

_ Don't blush, don't blush, don't - _

Fuck.

Images of Eli and Nozomi lounging on lush red thrones with golden crowns on their heads filled her mind. 

“So, we have an hour,” Nozomi said, breaking Eli’s thoughts. “What shall we do?”

Before Eli had time to answer, Maki materialised beside them, stealthily glancing around. 

“Alright, I should be safe,” she sighed. “Oh!” 

“Hello Maki,” Nozomi smiled. “Nice to see you again.”

Maki glanced between Eli and Nozomi, seemingly weighing the atmosphere. “Good to see you too.” 

Eli noticed Maki’s fists clenching. Maki wasn't one to beat around the bush. She knew that Maki wanted answers, for her sake. 

“So, how are you feeling?” Eli quickly asked.

Maki glanced back at Eli. “Fine. We’re up against nobodies for our first round. Should be good for Nico.”

“Ah yes, enjoy playing with Nico,” Nozomi smirked. “It should be fun.”

Maki’s eyes narrowed at the girl. She opened her mouth to retort when she was interrupted. 

“Ah, there you are babe!” 

A pair of hands wrapped around her torso.

“Ah, Nico! It's nice to see you again too!” Nozomi chirped. Eli noticed a slight shift in her tone.

“Tojo Nozomi. You too,” Nico nodded, seemingly ignoring her. Her attention shifted to Maki. “So, what's up?”

“We’ll be fine the first round. How are you feeling?”

“Alright, I guess.”

“Oh? Are you nervous, Nico?” Nozomi asked.

Nico threw a dirty glare her way. Eli glanced over at Nozomi, who was hiding a smirk. 

What was going on?

“So, uh, who are we up against first?” Eli asked, trying to break the strange tension.

“A pair of girls. Erena and Anju I believe. Not sure about their last names though,” Nozomi said. “I think they're here with Tsubasa actually.”

“Alright, sounds good,” Eli said with a smile.

An awkward silence fell over the group. Eli watched as Maki glared at Nozomi, who seemed to be eying Nico up, who was ignoring her. 

“So,” Eli started. She tried her best to think of a good way to break the tension. Nothing came to her. Panic was about to set in when she was interrupted.

“I see you two are up against Erena and Anju.” Tsubasa walked up to the group, nodding at Eli and Nozomi. “It's good to see you again, Nozomi.”

“Ah, Tsubasa! A pleasure as always. How is Honoka doing?” 

Eli’s confused glances alternated between the two. 

“We’ve met through Honoka before,” Nozomi explained. “It was just coincidence that we met again at the World Series.”

“Congratulations on your impressive finish,” Tsubasa said. “You did well to get so far.”

“Thank you,” Nozomi said while bowing. “So, you're friends with our first opponents?”

“Yes, I am. They are both novice players and are here just for fun. But both of them have been playing for a while. Just not professionally.”

Eli nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Quite a strange team you two have formed,” Tsubasa commented. “I didn't realise you two knew each other.”

“A-actually, we just met at the World Series,” Eli said. 

Tsubasa’s eyebrows rose as she glanced over at Nozomi, who gave a small wink. 

“I see,” she simply said.

“Where is Honoka then?” Nico chirped up. “Your girlfriend.”

“She's at the toilet. She's quite nervous, and wanted some time to cool down. Perhaps seeing you again may make her feel better?”

Nico’s eyes widened. “U-uh.”

_ Wait.  _

_ Again? _

Nico thrust her hand out, forming a peace sign. “Nico-Nii is always happy to see a fan!” She quickly turned on her heels and skipped towards the toilets. 

“Oh? Do Nico and Honoka know each other?” Eli asked. She glanced over to Maki, only to realise the redhead had disappeared. 

“Ah, yes. I believe they-”

“Oh, Eli!” Nozomi interrupted. “I wanted to grab something to eat! Will you come with me?”

Eli’s heart rose into her throat. Lunch with Nozomi? Like a date? 

Her previous question forgotten, she turned to Tsubasa. 

“We’ll be off then,” she politely said. “Sorry to rush away. I'll see you later?”

Tsubasa curiously looked at Nozomi, then shrugged. “Sure, I'll be around.”

Eli and Nozomi turned and walked out of the building, stopping only to decline interviews with paparazzi. The two found a small cafe at the corner of the street.

“So, how are you feeling for your second tournament?” Eli asked.

“Not too bad. Pretty nervous, but I guess that's normal.” Eli couldn't help but notice the faint blush that dusted Nozomi’s cheeks.

“Of course. You're a good player though. I think we have a decent shot at winning.”

“Rin and Hanayo are pretty good,” Nozomi smirked. “But with me carrying our team, I'd say our chances are pretty good.”

Eli cracked a smile. She had missed Nozomi’s playful banter. “I'm ready to be carried then.”

Nozomi chuckled slightly. “You'll have to do all my math though.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Math in poker has always been my main weakness. Hand ranges are so hard to do in your head! I never bother doing them.”

Eli’s eyebrows shot up. “You got second place in the World Series without doing any math?”

Nozomi nodded her head. “Is that a bad thing?”

“How did you make it so far?”

“I guess I'm just good at reading people. That, and a small bit of luck,” she said with a wink. 

“I guess…”

“Hey, why don't you teach me?” Nozomi smiled. “Oh, great Eli-sensei!”

“W-well, ranges are arguably the most important part of the game,” Eli explained with a small blush. “You compare your cards to all the possible hands your opponent could have. If there's a good chance they have a better hand, you should fold.”

“Well, that's obvious, isn't it?”

“Yeah, but learning each and every probability takes a lot of time. Eventually, it just becomes second nature.”

“So, every hand you play, you're doing math in your head to calculate your chances of winning?”

“Pretty much. Maki is much better than me at it. But she depends on the math. I tend to look at the player more.”

“So, your playstyle is pretty centered between math and reading your opponent?”

“I'd say so.”

Nozomi hummed. “I should start looking into doing that then.”

“Haven't you been playing poker for a long time? I'm surprised you've never done this before,” Eli said.

“Well, we played a bunch at college. I spent so much time with them that reading them was easy. But in professional play, that doesn't seem to work so well.”

“Hey, it got you second place. There's got to be something in that,” Eli smiled. “You're really good for a beginner. What made you want to go pro?”

Nozomi began to blush and turn away. Eli tilted her head in confusion.

“I, uh… I just wanted to give it a try?” Nozomi half-asked, half-said, as if there was a correct answer to the question. Eli decided not to pursue. Any other person, she would have further questioned. Just what was Nozomi doing to her?

“Oh. Well, you're doing a good job!”

“Thanks!” Nozomi rebounded. “I hope you continue to teach me more!” 

Time seemed to stand still as both girls stared at each other, stupid grins on their faces. It felt like minutes passed before their trances were broken.

“U-uh…” Eli drawled. “We should be getting back, shouldn't we?” 

Nozomi tapped her phone screen to check the time. “Ah, you're right. Shall we?” 

Both girls walked back to the venue in relative silence, still blushing.

When they reached the door, two familiar faces approached them.

“Ah, Nozomi!” 

Rin sprinted towards the girl and wrapped her in a tight hug. Hanayo approached much slower, almost shy. Her eyes kept shifting towards Eli.

“And Eli!” Rin exclaimed. “Thank you so much for coming!” 

Eli squeaked slightly as the small girl wrapped her in a hug as well. It seemed that Rin was the energetic one.

“Yes!” Hanayo said with a strong, determined voice. “Thank you so much, Eli!” she said with a deep bow.

“I-it’s no problem at all!” Eli stammered, taken aback by all the fuss. “It’s my pleasure!”

“So you'll be Nozomi’s partner then?” Rin asked, stepping back and wrapping her arm around Hanayo’s shoulders. Eli supposed they were a couple. What was it with shy, quiet people getting with loud, boisterous partners? 

“Ah, yes! I look forward to playing with her,” Eli said. “How long until we begin?”

“We should start in around five minutes,” Hanayo said. “You two will be at the feature table in the center.”

“Our event will be live streamed online, so be sure to smile!” Rin added.

“Who are you two playing?” Nozomi asked.

“Some local players. We wanted to have a lot of people for the event,” Hanayo explained.

“We also put the big players as far away from each other as possible. That way the final days will be so exciting!” Rin exclaimed.

“Rin!” Hanayo scolded. “We aren't supposed to say anything about that!” 

Eli shrugged. “It makes sense. If you want to promote the game, you want an exciting final.”

“Exactly! Thank you, Eli!” Rin said.

“Eli, we should be on our way,” Nozomi said. “And so should you two. Just because you're running the tournament, that doesn't mean you get to be late!”

“Yes, Nozomi,” both girls chimed as they walked away.

Nozomi turned to Eli. 

“Are you ready?”

Eli swallowed.

Early elimination meant fewer days to spent at the tournament. Fewer days here meant fewer days with Nozomi.

Eli slapped her cheeks, pumping herself up.

“Let's do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Again. 
> 
> Now the story is moving!


	10. Chapter 10

“Our first poker tournament, and we go up against the two best players in the world. Just our luck.”

“Oh come on, Erena! It'll be fun!”

Nozomi and Eli approached the two girls who sat at the table in the middle of the room. 

“Ah, Erena and Anju, I take it?” Eli said, choosing to ignore what she had just heard. She stuck her hand across the table. “It's nice to meet you two.”

Anju immediately stood up to take her hand. “You too! It's a pleasure to be playing you both, isn't it, Erena?”

Erena reluctantly offered her hand to Nozomi, not bothering to stand up. “It's nice to meet you.”

Eli, in full poker mode, analysed their every movement and word. Information was important to gather.

Tsubasa had said that her two friends were regular casual players who had never been to a tournament so far. 

Eli took the two girls in. Anju seemed to have a habit of flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder. Eli wondered if this tick could be exploited at the table. She seemed more open and friendly, and would probably be a much looser player. 

Erena, however, would be a tighter player, waiting for good cards to bet. However, she seemed to be the type of person who would have a very good poker face, and soundly be afraid to bluff. 

First impressions were often dashed, but it was always good to try to get a measure as early as possible. 

While Eli stood, weighing the girls up, Nozomi continued to talk to both of them.

“So, you're friends with Tsubasa then?” 

“Yep! We went to the same high school together!” Anju grinned. “We were a little trio.”

“Ah, I see! It's good that you still keep in touch!”

Erena stayed out of the conversation.

Eli couldn't help but wonder what Nozomi was doing. It was the beginning of a tournament. Why was she talking so much? What if she gave away reads?

Eli wanted to stop her somehow, but felt her body become unresponsive. 

Right. It's Nozomi. Eli couldn't do anything to Nozomi.

Instead, she took her seat with a huff as Nozomi and Anju continued to talk. 

“So, Ayase Eli.” 

Eli’s eyes locked on to Erena.

“Congratulations on your win. You played well.”

Eli politely bowed. “Thank you. It was definitely tough.”

Erena hummed. “I'm surprised you and Nozomi have formed a team for this tournament so soon after the event.”

A chill ran down Eli’s spine as she felt the weight of Erena’s eyes bearing down on her.  “Ah, well, we just happened to hit it off.”

Erena said nothing, and instead gave a small, knowing smile. Eli internally cursed herself. She had given away information. 

Nozomi took her seat beside her. “Hey, relax,” she smiled. “This isn't really important.”

Eli blanched. It was important to her. Every win meant more time with Nozomi. She wasn't going to give those precious moments up easily. 

Eli gave a small nod of affirmation. “Sure, sorry.”

Nozomi smirked. “Not at all. You look sorta cute when you get all focused.”

Eli's eyes went wide, a deep crimson painting her skin. The loudspeaker began to blare the voice of Rin, explaining the rules one more time. Eli wasn't listening, too busy replaying that line over and over again in her head. 

God, she had missed Nozomi. 

“Is everyone ready?” the dealer asked, breaking Eli from her thoughts.

She gave a nod. 

“Good luck to both teams.”

Eli pumped herself back up, trying to recover from the lull of Nozomi’s compliment. Two cards were slid towards the pair. She tilted the corners up.

Seven of Hearts.

Deuce of Clubs.

Goddamnit.

Eli groaned as she threw the cards into the middle of the table. She wouldn't risk early losses with cards like that. She  _ had _ to stay in this tournament, if it meant seeing more of Nozomi.

“I dunno, Elichi,” Nozomi hummed. “That could have been a good hand.”

“No,” Eli firmly said. “We are not betting with hands like that.”

“But it's our lucky hand!” Nozomi pouted.

Eli, taken by Nozomi’s puppy eyes, held back the urge to reach over the table and take her cards back.

“I know,” she finally said, through clenched teeth. “But we have to keep playing.”

Nozomi gave her a bright smile, almost as if she knew the reason why Eli wanted to win.

“Come on then, Elichi” she said. “Let's win this thing.”

\------------

Play had been fairly slow at the feature table for some time now.

While Erena and Anju were regular casual players, their inexperience of tournament play was showing. Both girls played a tight game, only betting when good cards came their way. So far, they had yet to even try a bluff. However, Eli began to notice a slight shift in Anju’s attitude as the game progressed. She seemed to get more and more relaxed, her movements looser than they were at the beginning. Soon, the game would pick up traction. 

So far, she and Nozomi had worked well together. Their hands had been relatively straightforward, due to the conservative approach their opponents had. The real challenge would come when bluffs and trickery were added.

Nozomi and Eli had managed to gain a chip lead, punishing their opponents’ playstyle. In heads-up poker, risks had to be taken.

Nozomi tilted her cards up, showing them to Eli. She hummed in thought.

Pocket Deuces.

In regular poker, it would be a weak hand. But in heads-up, when there were fewer opponents at the table, even the smallest chance of success were taken up.

Nozomi moved a small portion of her chips into the middle of the table. A decent sized bet, but not too big. It was likely their opponents would call, no matter their hand.

Eli’s eyes rows shot up when Anju slid a bigger stack of chips into the middle in retaliation.

Nozomi had a hard decision. Statistically, the opponents had a five percent chance of having a pocket pair and a twenty-three percent chance of having suited cards. With their pocket pair, Eli calculated a nineteen percent chance that they would make a three-of-a-kind or better by the river card. Their opponents, however, had nearly a twenty-five percent chance of getting a pair with one of their hole cards.

It was a tough decision. Having a low pair was a tricky situation. No matter what decision Nozomi made, it would be understandable. Even though the odds were close, Eli knew that if she had the action, she would call the bet. 

She was glad when Nozomi called. She wondered how she had reached that decision. Had it simply been a feeling? Was she doing any math? Eli began to wonder if their differing playstyles would affect their game. In order to win, she would have to put herself in Nozomi’s shoes, and vice versa. 

Eli frowned. She had no idea that this variation of poker was so intense. It relied heavily on the bond and understanding of your partner, forcing both players to think like the other. Perhaps it would further their relationship?

Eli shook her head, shaking off her thoughts as the flop came.

The Six of Diamonds.

The Eight of Clubs.

The Three of Spades.

Eli studied the cards. A low board, with no high cards on the table. It was time to scout her opponents. She tapped the top of her chips twice, checking play over to Erena.

Eli watched her carefully. She had pegged Erena as the anchor of the team, speculating that she would be much more passive than her partner. Her suspicions were confirmed when Erena checked back.

There were two reasons for Erena’s check. Either they had hit nothing, or they were trapping. Trapping was a common play, checking when you had a pair but didn't want your opponent to know. 

Eli considered the options. Anju had put in a fairly sizable bet to begin with, showing confidence in her cards. But Eli felt like she had a decent read on her opponents’ hand.

Two face cards. Eli was willing to bet on it. Silently, she hoped Nozomi had reached the same conclusion.

The turn card came.

The Three of Hearts.

Any chance of Erena and Anju hitting a flush were dead. And it was another low card. 

Action was cast to Nozomi, who bet a small number of chips. Eli watched as Anju mentally debated with herself. She expected her to call.

Eli couldn't help the smug smile that her lips formed when Anju did call. She loved that feeling of being right.

Finally, the river card came. 

The Four of Hearts.

Eli knew Erena and Anju had hit nothing. Sure, there was a chance they were bluffing, but with their passive play during the hand, it seemed unlikely. The question now was what the highest amount Eli could bet without scaring her opponents away. This was called a value bet.

Eli moved a small number of chips into the middle. She knew that Erena was a tighter player, and would only bet a small amount towards the end. 

She watched closely as Erena weighed up her options.

“I think you have me beaten,” Erena eventually sighed. “Because we don't have much.” 

Eli tried to remain as stony-faced as possible. 

“But I do want to see your cards,” she finally said, throwing in a stack of chips. “I think you have something, but nothing too special. I call.”

Eli flipped her cards over, showing her pocket pair. Erena gave a grim nod and flipped over her cards. 

Ace of Diamonds. 

King of Diamonds. 

Eli whistled. A tough break for the two girls. One of the best hands in the game, and the board just didn't seem to be in their favour. They had lost a decent amount from that hand.

Erena bit her lip, the pink flesh turning white from the pressure. Anju, however, seemed to brush off the loss.

“Nice job, Elichi,” Nozomi whispered, placing a hand on her thigh. 

The world seemed to spin. A burning heat spread out across her body, all coming from the contact. Her head began to feel light, and the world around her dimmed but for the green felt of the table in front of her, all becoming irrelevant to Nozomi’s touch.

The contact was soon removed, and color returned to her vision. She shivered slightly, missing the heat that Nozomi’s hand brought. Eli had always thought that the descriptions love-drunk couples gave about their first kiss were overdramatized. But from just a single touch, Eli now understood. It was almost like nothing in the world mattered, other than the girl you loved. 

Eli couldn't help but cringe at herself. Was she really this gay? 

Her conscience snapped back when Nozomi nudged her, gesturing to the new cards in front of her. 

Eli sighed and picked them up. 

She just wanted to win already.

 

\-----------

 

The game’s end was fast approaching. Erena and Anju were never given the opportunity to fully come into their own, as Eli and Nozomi dominated the game. They won pot after pot, constantly putting their opponents down. They always seemed to be on the same wavelength and have the same plans. Eli knew what Nozomi would do before she even did it, and from how Nozomi had played, it seemed like the same was true for her. 

Eli frowned. Perhaps they really did have a chance to win this. Nozomi was a talented player, who was often right about her gut feelings. 

In one hand, Eli had pegged her opponents to have a very good hand. Their bet size and body language seemed to scream confidence, but not in a manufactured, bluffing, way. 

But when action was passed to Nozomi on the river, Nozomi raised them. Eli had tried her best to send some sort of telepathic message to her, telling her to fold. But instead, Nozomi went all the way, and ended up winning the pot, exposing the bluff of Anju. 

Eli’s jaw had hung open, unable to understand how Nozomi had been able to see through the two girls. Was the weakness seen in Anju or Erena? What did they do to give it away? 

Eli would have to ask her later.

For now, she was faced with two cards.

The Jack of Clubs

The Nine of Clubs

Eli placed the cards back down on the table and moved a stack of chips into the middle. Erena called soon after, both teams going to the flop.

The King of Hearts

The Seven of Clubs

The Three of Diamonds 

A backdoor flush draw – when you had two suited cards and the flop brought on a card of the same suit. The odds the next two cards both being clubs were tiny. All Eli could hope for was a pair. 

Action was on Nozomi, who checked. Anju did the same, both teams having no action to the turn.

The Seven of Hearts

Again, nothing. Eli bit her lip in thought. She didn't want to slow down the momentum she and Nozomi had worked up. She would have to stay on the offensive.

With a small nod, she moved a sizable stack into the center of the table, immediately meeting Erena’s gaze. She stood strong, staring back. Erena eventually broke eye contact and called Eli’s raise. 

Bluffing was always a scary experience, every second ticking past like hours as you endured the scrutiny of the opposing player, the risk of the play going the distance always at the back of your mind.

The river card came.

The Five of Diamonds

Eli and Nozomi had missed everything. But they weren't about to let that be known.

Eli breathed a sigh of relief when Nozomi continued on Eli’s bluff. Nozomi moved a stack of their chips into the middle. If their opponents called, they would be all-in.

Anju took a great deal of time deliberating, her eyes flicking between Nozomi and Eli, trying to find weakness in one of them. 

Eli felt her palms begin to sweat as she toyed with the chips, feigning nonchalance.

Anju moved her hand to her chip stack. Eli’s heart momentarily stopped. 

“Ah-ha!” Anju suddenly cried, pointing at Nozomi’s face. “You started to smile!”

Anju flicked her cards into the middle, folding her hand. 

Eli couldn't believe it. Nozomi had put on a fake smile in order to throw them off and make them believe that she was happy about their call. Such tactics would never have worked against other professionals. Eli had almost forgotten that Erena and Anju were simply casual players.

Two more cards were flicked their way.

Before Nozomi had the chance to view their cards, Erena spoke up.

“All in.”

Eli’s eyebrows shot up. The two were nearing the end of their run. Usually, when in that position, players just tended to go all-in, and rely on luck to get back into the game. She and Nozomi exchanged a look before both of them inspected their cards. 

Queen of Hearts

Ten of Spades

Nozomi shrugged her shoulders.

“Call.”

Both teams turned their hands over. Erena and Anju turned over pocket-threes.

Numbers raced through Eli’s mind, trying to figure out their probability of victory. 

Nozomi and Eli had a forty-nine percent chance of winning, while Erena and Anju had a fifty percent chance, with a one percent chance of a split pot. It would be a close hand.

The dealer revealed the first three cards.

Eight of Clubs.

Jack of Diamonds.

Six of Hearts.

Eli cringed slightly. Their odds of winning had gone down six percent. But they still had a fighting chance. They had a chance at pairing their hand in the last two cards, and a gutshot straight draw. If a nine came, they would complete their straight.

The dealer took his time when bringing out the turn card, trying to build tension. Eli wanted to smack him.

When it eventually did come, Eli’s heart went into her mouth.

Three of Clubs.

Erena and Anju had made a set. 

Anju hugged her friend, who stood stony-faced and staring down at the board. That was smart. Premature celebration never worked in poker.

Eli did the math once again. Right now, they sat on a nine percent chance of victory. Slim, but doable.

The dealer took agonizingly long to deal out the final card, flipping it over slowly.

Nine of Diamonds.

Relief washed through Eli as Nozomi jumped up and wrapped her in a tight hug. Blood rushed to the blonde's face, unable to comprehend the contact.

“We did it, Elichi! We did it!”

Eli’s body stiffened as Nozomi’s hug began to loosen, showing signs that she would soon pull away. Instinct kicked in, and Eli quickly wrapped her arms around her partner, feeling her cheeks redden.

She inhaled Nozomi’s scent, one that was indefinable. Was it fruity? Or of cinnamon? Eli couldn't tell, but all she knew was that it was distinctly  _ Nozomi _ smelling.

“Well played, both of you.”

The contact was gone as quickly as it came. Nozomi jumped off Eli and straighten out her clothes with a hidden face. Eli missed the warmth once again. She turned to Erena, trying her best not to let her disappointment show.

“Yes, you too,” she said with an outstretched hand. Erena took it and briskly left. 

“Man, she hates losing,” Anju said, scratching the back of her neck. “Sorry about that. Good game, guys!”

Eli and Nozomi shook hands with her and watched her run after her friend.

“So, she's the Nico of that relationship?” Nozomi said, eyes still on Anju.

“And Erena is the Maki? I could see that.”

Both girls turned to each other and burst into fits of laughter.

“Excuse me, Ms. Ayase?”

Both Eli and Nozomi turned to the voice. In front of them stood a man in a suit, gripping a microphone. “Would both of you mind doing a quick interview about the game?”

“Interview?” Nozomi said. “For what?”

“Ms. Rin would like a few initial reactions to doubles poker. That, and just a few questions about you’re partnership. Would that be alright?”

Eli turned to Nozomi, who just shrugged. “I don't mind.”

“Alright, we’ll do a quick one,” Eli said.

“Excellent! If both of you could follow me.”

Eli and Nozomi followed the man, stopping occasionally to accept congratulations on their victory. 

“If you two could stand in front of that,” the man said, pointing to a white screen. “And I'll just ask you some questions.”

Eli confidently nodded, noting Nozomi’s slight hesitation. 

“You alright?” she asked, tapping Nozomi’s elbow.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I've just never done all of this,” she said, gesturing to the camera in front of them. “It's a bit intimidating.”

Eli gave a soft smile. “It'll be quick.”

Nozomi perked up a bit, giving Eli a nod. “Alright.”

“So, ladies! Congratulations on your decisive win.”

Both Eli and Nozomi bowed, simultaneously thanking the interviewer.

“This is the first time playing doubles poker for each of you, isn't it?” 

Eli glanced over at Nozomi, who gestured for her to talk.

“It was my first time,” Eli began. “I was surprised at just how intense it was. There's so much that you have to know to play it.”

“Oh? What do you mean by that?”

“Well, it's the first time I have ever played with Nozomi, so I had to quickly adjust to her playstyle. I had to make decisions that I normally wouldn't, all because I knew how Nozomi played, and what she was thinking.”

“I see. And you, Ms. Tojo?”

“It was also my first time, and I enjoyed it greatly! It was far different from regular Hold 'em, and was a blast to play! I hope that someday it becomes accepted into the World Series!”

For good measure, Nozomi thrust her hand forward, showing the camera a cute peace sign. 

Eli raised her eyebrows slightly. That answer seemed practiced, especially the last line. She supposed that she had prepared the answer in hopes that it would help her friends’ venture.

“Great! So, what was it like to play on a team with the woman you were up against only last week, Ms. Ayase?”

“It was pretty strange, actually!” Eli said, scratching the back of her head. “But it meant that I knew how she played! We only met last week, so it's still a bit new.”

“Really? You both met only last week? You two were playing like you had known each other for years!”

Eli looked over at Nozomi, who was looking back. Maybe they really did make a good team.

“A-ah, well,” she said, waving a hand in front of her. “We were playing against casual players. Who knows what will happen if we go up against professional players!”

“What about you, Ms Tojo? How did you find it?”

Nozomi shrugged. “Eli and I were just always on the same wavelength. We understood each other perfectly out there. It's almost like we have some sort of connection. Maybe the stars just lined up perfectly for us.”

Eli’s eyes widened, turning to look at Nozomi.

“Ah, thank you, ladies. That should be all. I appreciate you taking the time out to do this.”

“It's nothing,” Nozomi smiled. “Thank you for having us.”

She turned to Eli, who stared back at her.

“Uh, Elichi? You alright?”

Eli’s mind was racing. Nozomi was right. It was almost like they had a connection. Did they think the same? Did they act the same? 

Did they feel the same? About each other?

Eli wondered. A part of her knew that Nozomi liked her. But like any lovesick person, doubts and questions filled her head. 

Did Nozomi feel the same way about Eli, as Eli did about her?

“Elichi?”

Oh God. What if Eli felt far stronger than Nozomi? What if Eli came across as clingy, or desperate? 

This connection she felt with Nozomi. She didn't want to mess it up.

Without thinking, Eli took a step forward.

“Do you want to come over to the RV? T-to get settled in, you know?”

A smile formed on Nozomi’s lips.

“Sure. Lead the way.”

\------------

“Did you fly this thing all the way out to Las Vegas and back?” Nozomi said, looking around the familiar RV.

“No, it's a different one.”

“So we can actually use the table in this one?” 

Blood drained from Eli’s face as she thought about Maki and Nico on her table. She thought she would pass out when the Maki and Nico in her imagination turned into her and Nozomi.

Nozomi turned to Eli, a smirk on her face. “You bought two of the same RV, and keep them on opposite ends of the world?”

Eli looked away, a blush on her face. Thank God Nozomi didn't know about the third one in Monte Carlo.

Nozomi laughed. Eli immediately felt lighter, a warm, fuzzy feeling wrapping around her. She caught herself staring at Nozomi again. 

“S-so, you're room is the one on the left,” Eli stammered, pointing to the door. “You can make yourself at home.”

“Cool, I'll start unpacking now.” 

Eli watched as Nozomi opened the door, swinging it behind her. The door didn't fully close, and Eli was left with a sliver of vision of the girl as she went about her business.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes lingered on the door for too long.

Her hands went up to her head, rubbing her temples in frustration.

_ Come on, Ayase, pull yourself together. _

Eli's phone went off. A message from Nico.

_ Nico: We won our game! We’re going out to dinner now. Play nice with your new girlfriend!  _

Eli growled at her phone. Somehow, even when not here, Nico still found a way to annoy her. 

_ Eli: Shut up _

_ Nico: Nice. Real mature. _

Eli gave up and tossed her phone onto the table. She opened up her cupboards, glancing over what she had in them. The RV had been fully stocked with whatever she needed. 

“Hey, Nozomi?” Eli called out, struggling to keep her voice from wavering. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure!”

An awkward silence filled the RV. Eli should have worded her question better.

“Uh. What do you want to drink?”

The door opened, and Nozomi leaned against the doorframe, her seemingly trademarked smirk on her lips. “Whatever you're having, I guess.”

Eli’s head blanked. What was she going to drink? Was it too early in the evening to drink alcohol? Did Nozomi even want alcohol? What else would Nozomi like to drink?

“Uh, I guess I'll just have herbal tea then,” Nozomi finally said, interrupting Eli’s freight train of thought.

Eli closed her eyes, both beating herself up, and thanking Nozomi for chipping in. 

“Sure! What kind?”

“Do you have lemon and ginger?”

Eli grabbed the box from the shelf and took out two bags, tossing them into two cups before pouring hot water into both.

Her stride was soon interrupted again when she noticed the two cups colors. One was light blue, the other purple. Was this some kind of sign? Was she overthinking everything now? Probably.

Shaking her head, she handed the blue one to Nozomi.

“Thanks,” she smiled sweetly. Eli hid the blush with her cup.

“Is your room alright?” Eli said, peering in. 

“Yeah, it's great. Thank you for letting me stay here, Elichi.”

“It's no problem at all.”

Once again, Eli found herself staring into Nozomi’s eyes. It was almost magnetic, as corny as it sounded. Eli just couldn't help herself.

“Here, come on,” Nozomi said, gesturing towards her room. Eli followed her in. 

A simple room, much like Eli’s. A double bed that was nearly too big for the room, with a walk-in wardrobe opposite. 

Nozomi sat on the bed, legs crossed and nursing her tea. 

“We did a good job today,” she said. 

Eli lay down beside her, nervously fiddling with the mug in her hand. She took a breath, willing herself to calm down.

“You’re right. Though, I'm not sure Erena would agree.”

Nozomi giggled softly. “I don't think she was our biggest fan. Anju seemed nice though.”

Eli nodded and sipped her tea.

Silence once again filled the room. Eli hated the awkward atmosphere, blaming herself for it. She needed to start a conversation. Something to kick everything off.

_ Oh! _

“Wait for one second!” Eli said, getting to her feet and rushing out the door. She fumbled around in the kitchen, looking for her purse.

Eventually, she found it and brought it back into the room.

“What's up?” Nozomi asked.

“You left these behind,” Eli said, pulling the stack of purple cards from her bag. “The manager of the venue told me to give them back to you. Well. He told Nico, who then told me, but that's beside the point!”

She thrust them out toward Nozomi. 

Nozomi hesitated, her eyes staring down at the cards in… fear? 

Eli tilted her head in confusion. She had expected Nozomi to be delighted to see her tarot cards again. So why was she not taking them?

“Nozomi?”

Eli watched as Nozomi snapped out of whatever trance she was in. 

With shaking fingers, she reached out and gently picked up the cards, like it was a bomb that would explode at any second.

“Thank you, Eli. I appreciate it.”

Eli’s eyes widened. Nozomi had called her by her normal name.

A heavier silence weighed down on the room, the opposite effect of what Eli was hoping for.

“I-I should probably keep unpacking,” Nozomi said, her voice cracking slightly. “Thank you for the tea.” 

Nozomi rose to her feet. Panic overtook Eli.

Without thought, her hand grabbed Nozomi’s wrist, stopping her from walking away.

Nozomi turned, surprise in her eyes. Eli’s heart sank slightly. Tears were also pooling.

“Nozomi? What's wrong?”

Nozomi froze, staring blankly at Eli. Her bottom lip began to quiver.

“Eli, I'm sorry.”

_ No. _

Eli wasn't going to let her run away.

She surged to her feet, grabbing Nozomi’s shoulders and forcing her against the wall, their faces mere centimeters apart.

“I'm not letting you run away again.”

Nozomi’s eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights. Her lips parted slightly, breathing shallowly. 

Eli couldn't help herself. A rollercoaster of a week, that took her from blistering heights and deep lows had led her here, to this moment. 

All of her shyness and uncertainty evaporated. She felt strong, like electricity was coursing through her body. She refused to be sidelined again. 

Nozomi’s eyes began to lid, her face moving closer and closer. 

Eli’s heart began to race, and her eyes began to close.

The soft contact of her pillowy lips sent explosions through Eli’s body. Her hands moved from Nozomi’s shoulders to her hips, sliding up and down her sides. 

Nozomi’s hands came to rest on Eli’s cheeks, deepening the kiss as she tilted her head. 

No sense of lust invaded the kiss. Just a barrage of pent up feelings and emotions were conveyed. 

Eli’s head went blank as her body moved instinctively, pulling the girl closer, their hips touching. 

Heavy breathing filled the air with the soft, delicate sounds of their passion. 

Eli pulled away, watching as Nozomi’s eyes slowly opened, clouded over.

“I'm not letting you go.”

Nozomi swallowed hard, her eyes darting away from Eli’s. Her cheeks were flushed. She said nothing, just rested her head in the crook of Eli’s neck.

Eli didn't know what was going through her mind, but she tightened her grip on the girl, gently rubbing her back.

“It's alright. Please, just tell me.”

Eli wasn't sure if Nozomi even had something to tell. It just felt right to say.

Nozomi nodded. Eli heard a small sniffle. Still keeping the tight embrace, Eli fell back on the bed, feeling Nozomi curl up, pushing her face further into Eli’s neck.

Eli waited. She wasn't going to rush this. Her heart was still beating too fast, and her sudden onset of confidence was beginning to wear off. 

“W-when we finished the final,” Nozomi began, her voice wavering, “I went back to my room. A-and I finally did a reading of myself. About you.”

Eli nodded. It must have been a big moment for Nozomi, who had never done a reading on herself. Part of Eli wanted Nozomi to expand on this. Why had she done a reading? What was going through her head? But looking down at the girl, vulnerable and exposed, Eli wouldn't push her. She would just let her talk.

“And?” she gently said.

“I-it didn't come out well.”

Eli swallowed. They were entering territory she didn't fully understand. 

“What happened?”

“I… I drew horrible cards.”

Eli mulled over Nozomi’s words. She had no way of empathising. To her, they were just cards – totally meaningless.

But to Nozomi, it must have been so real. Eli didn't know how to comfort Nozomi. 

The cards lay on the bed beside her. Eli reached over and picked them up. 

“Show me,” she said.

Eli reasoned that having Nozomi face her fear would be the best way of breaking through it. She had no idea. But it felt like the right thing to do.

Nozomi looked at the cards, then back to Eli, helplessness in her eyes.

“Don't worry,” Eli whispered, “I'm here.”

Nozomi swallowed, and gave a small nod. 

Eli detached herself from Nozomi and sat up, beside Nozomi, a reassuring hand on her back. 

Nozomi flicked through the deck, picking out four different cards.

“T-the first card was the lovers,” Nozomi began, putting the card down with trembling fingers. Eli pulled the girl in closer. “But it's upside down. That changes the meaning.”

“So, what does it mean?”

“I-it… It signifies a crossroad in your life. One that ends in separation or issues if chosen wrongly.”

Eli stared down at the card. Already, this reading had turned bad.

She nodded. “Alright, what's next?” 

She wanted this to end as quickly as possible.

“The, uh… the Ten of Swords. In reverse.”

Eli looked at the card which bore a dead man with ten silver swords protruding from his back. She shivered.

“It signifies a temporary lifting of burdens, like an illusion. But when the illusion ends, the suffering will just continue.”

Eli swallowed. “And you did this reading about me?”

“About… us.”

Eli looked over at Nozomi, who had her face turned away. Eli pulled her in closer.

“What's next then?”

“The Ace of Wands. In reverse as well,” Nozomi whispered, fear seeping into her voice. “It signifies trouble in relationships. And overconfidence that ends badly.”

Eli thought back to the stunt Nozomi pulled in her skintight leather suit. She wondered if Nozomi was thinking of the same thing.

It occurred to Eli that Nozomi hadn't been as confident in herself as she was during the World Series. Was that because of this card? Had she been gripped by fear all this time?

“And the last one?”

“The Two of Cups. In reverse.”

Eli stared down at the card, depicting two men with cups, the face of a man flying over them. She was almost afraid to ask.

“What does this one mean?”

“It means divorce in a relationship. Or love not returned.”

A small smile played on Eli’s lips. She poked Nozomi’s side lightly.

“Well, I guess we need to answer this one then,” Eli said. “Is my love returned?”

Nozomi turned to Eli, wide-eyed. 

“What?” Nozomi said, tears welling up in her eyes. “Did you really think I wouldn't return your feelings?”

Without warning, she flung her arms over Eli’s shoulders, collapsing on her body. Eli fell backwards, holding the girl tightly.

“I'm sorry, Eli,” Nozomi whimpered into Eli’s shirt, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don't apologise for anything,” she said, stroking Nozomi’s head. “It's fine. We’re here now.”

Silence came over the two girls, only occasionally interrupted by Nozomi’s sniffles.

“I-I just couldn't handle it. When I drew those cards, I just couldn't think straight. S-so I ran.”

Eli patted the girl, whispering understanding into her ear.

Her mind began to think back to their conversation during her reading the night before the World Series final.

“You told me you weren't sure if tarot readings were true, didn't you?” Eli said.

Nozomi nodded into Eli’s chest.

“But you also said that you noticed a correlation in the accuracy of those readings.”

Nozomi pulled out of Eli’s chest to look up at her.

“You said that if someone believes their reading, it usually comes true, right?”

Nozomi nodded.

“Well, you agreed to come to this tournament, didn't you? If you had listened to the cards, we wouldn't be here, would we?”

Nozomi’s eyes closed in thought. Eli held in a breath, unsure if she had said the right thing.

“I… I guess you're right.”

Eli let out the breath. 

“So, don't worry about your cards,” she said, twisting her body around to toss them onto the floor. “They don't matter now.”

Nozomi’s bleary eyes pierced Eli’s, staring deep into her. Slowly, their heads began to move closer and closer.

“Elichi,” Nozomi whispered. “Thank you.”

All was forgotten as their lips met for the second time.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Nozomi’s eyes gently fluttered open, the morning orange glow coaxing her eyelids to lift. Her breath hitched when her vision became clear.

An angel lay next her her, their faces mere centimeters apart. Her golden hair fell over her flushed cheeks, her mouth a perfect smile as she slept. If Nozomi closed her eyes, she could feel the angel’s soft breath on her skin.

Long, slender arms were wrapped around Nozomi, cocooning her in warmth. She felt safe.

She reached up to brush away a stray blonde hair that had fallen over the angel’s face. Her touch lingered, cupping her cheek. A soft groan was heard, and the angel pressed her face into Nozomi’s hand, her smile growing even more radiant in the morning light.

Nozomi’s heart melted.

How could she deserve such gorgeous sight?

Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eli’s torso and slipped her head down to rest on Eli’s still clothed chest. She snuggled into Eli’s embrace.

Her mind began to wander back to last night’s events.

A deluge of emotions had shown themselves last night. Emotions that had been pent up and were ready to be let out. A warm tingle ran down Nozomi’s spine as she played through her memories. The unspoken words that were found behind Eli’s eyes as she pinned Nozomi to the wall, demanding her attention. The warm caress of Eli’s lips. The sweet nothings whispered into each other's ears.

Nothing scandalous had happened; the mood just wasn't right. Instead, both girls enjoyed the chaste kisses they exchanged. Eventually, Nozomi had snuggled up into Eli’s chest, her eyes still red from the tears, and curled up to sleep, the warm touch of Eli’s hand on her back coaxing her to sleep.

Nozomi didn't know what time it was, and neither did she care. Who cares if they missed their poker game?

 _Wait_.

Nozomi reached behind her, trying her hardest not to stir Eli, to reach her phone on the bedside table. As much as she was enjoying this moment, the poker tournament was important. She wanted to spend more time with Eli. Any excuse to live together, even in an RV, was one she wouldn't let up on easily. Her fingertips brushed the edge of the device that was _just_ out of reach.

A soft groan made Nozomi jump. She snapped her head back to Eli, whose face had clouded over in her sleep. Nozomi liked to think it was because Nozomi’s arms weren't around her.

_Screw it._

Nozomi’s arms returned around Eli’s waist, the phone still lying on the the table.

She wasn't about to let this moment go. Eli’s smile once again returned. Nozomi’s head came to rest on Eli’s shoulder. Her eyelids began to lid as they began to feel heavy.

Nozomi quickly drifted off, dreaming of angels.

One in particular.

\-----------

Eli awoke to the soft snoring of the girl who was curled up into her chest. Eli jumped slightly, her drowsy mind slow to remember the previous night.

Her memories came flooding back – the talk, the hugs, the kisses – it all seemed so dreamlike. Though Nozomi felt real.

Eli gently pressed Nozomi’s side.

She _was_ real.

Her expression was one of bliss. Her face looked so relaxed, her trademark smirk replaced by a content smile, as she slept.

Without thinking, Eli moved one of her hands from Nozomi’s waist to cradle her head. Nozomi mewled.

Eli felt her heart flutter. Just the mere sight of Nozomi, so close to her, was enough to send Eli’s body into overdrive.

Eli looked around the room. Some of their clothes had been thrown off before they had went to bed, but for the most part, both stayed modest, keeping t-shirts and leggings on.

She turned to her bedside table and tapped the screen of her phone to check the time.

Good. It was still early in the morning. If memory served Eli correctly, they had fallen asleep early last night. A good thing; now they could spend the morning together before their next game.

Realisation hit Eli like a tonne of bricks.

She didn't have to worry about staying in the tournament now.

Her reason for trying so hard was so that she could spend more time with Nozomi. But now, wouldn't she see her all the time?

Eli’s line of reasoning stopped abruptly.

Wait.

Were they together now?

A wave of worry washed over Eli.

Oh God.

Were they together?

Eli wasn't panicking _per se,_ she was just asking important questions that could have horrible repercussions and ruin her life forever, making life not worth living.

Alright. She was panicking.

Eli’s chest quickly rose and fell as her breathing became shallow. Her mind clouded over, making rational thought impossible.

What if Nozomi just wanted a one night thing? What if Nozomi ran away again? What if-

“You alright?”

Eli’s eyes snapped down to the girl curled up beside her, who rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She moved her hand away from her eyes and looked up at Eli, a sweet smile on her lips.

Eli’s mind went blank once again when a pair of lips were placed upon her own.

“You look cute when you sleep, Elichi.”

Worry and concern melted from Eli, replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling. Eli couldn't help but feel a little stupid for even entertaining such thoughts.

She closed the gap again, pressing her lips on Nozomi’s for one more kiss. “So do you.”

Nozomi grinned and wrapped her arms around Eli’s neck, pulling her down for another, longer kiss. Eli tried her best to hold in tears of joy.

She wasn't successful.

She pulled away, her gaze still locked on Nozomi’s eyes. “So… uh.”

“Uh-huh?”

Eli’s mind went blank as Nozomi’s lips formed her trademark smirk. What was she going to ask again?

“Does this make us a couple?” she blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth.

 _Goddammit Ayase!_ _Way to ruin the mood!_

Nozomi leaned back up, placing her lips on Eli’s. “Only if you want,” she murmured into the kiss.

With newfound vigor, Eli grabbed Nozomi’s shoulders and swung her around to rest on top of Eli’s body.

With a chuckle, Nozomi leaned down and continued the kiss.

Eli let her body go with the pace Nozomi set; slow and sensual.

After what seemed like hours of kisses, Nozomi eventually fell back down onto the mattress, curling up in Eli’s arm.

“Hey, Elichi?”

“Hmm?”

“I… I don't think I properly explained myself.”

Eli turned on her side. Nozomi’s eyes were downturned. With a single finger, Eli lifted Nozomi’s chin. “You don't have to. I understand.”

“No. You deserve to know.”

Eli swallowed. She couldn't say that she wasn't curious. Last night had still left her somewhat confused. Sure, the tarot cards must have scared Nozomi, but why?

“Alright,” Eli nodded. “But don't force yourself too hard.”

Nozomi took a deep breath and nodded. “After the night we did the reading together, I couldn't stop thinking about how I had never done my own reading. I… I think that I made excuses – that I had done so much good in this world, and I had accumulated so much karma, so what was the point in doing a reading? But… but I think I was just scared.”

“Of what?”

“I-I dunno. I've always been unsure about readings and stuff, but what if I did my own, and it was bad? Why should I subject myself to that?”

Eli nodded.

“But talking to you, I was able to get my thoughts in order. You’re the first person to ask for my opinion. And the answer that I gave you was what I thought.”

“That if you believe in the cards, they come true?”

Nozomi nodded. “I really do believe that. I had just never been able to formulate my thoughts like that. And it's been killing me for years. So when the tournament ended, I went back to my room to do my own reading. I thought that if I got a bad reading, I could just shrug it off. But I couldn't.”

Eli squeezed her tighter.

“And I did the reading about you,” Nozomi continued. “I wanted to know if I had a chance. But the cards… they told me it was going to end horribly.” She bitterly laughed. “It sounds so stupid, saying that the cards were speaking to me. But it scared me so much. I knew that if I stayed, I couldn't help myself. You… were just too magnetic. So the only thing I could do was run.”

“Hey, don't worry,” Eli whispered into Nozomi’s hair. “I understand.”

“Elichi, I'm so sorry.”

Eli heard a small hiccup. The sound of Nozomi crying tore Eli’s heart in two. “Remember what I said yesterday?” Eli whispered. “You went against the cards. And now we’re here.” Eli hesitated. She knew what she wanted to say, but was it too soon?

It was, wasn’t it? Eli’s mind raced. She knew the feelings she felt for Nozomi. This aching in her heart that refused to go away everytime she saw her. This had to be it, right?

_You've only known each other for a couple of days, Ayase._

Eli clenched her teeth and shut her eyes. God, she wanted Nozomi to know how she felt. But her rational side was right. It was far too early to be making declarations of that magnitude.

“And, I…”

Could she say it? What would Nozomi think? Would she think Eli was crazy? Had they made it that far yet?

“I…”

_Come on, Ayase. You’ve got to let her know._

“I'm…”

Eli wondered if Nozomi felt the same way as she did. Did she get butterflies in her stomach everytime she looked at her? Did she grin every time they hugged? Did her legs give out when they kissed?

“...glad you're here.”

Nozomi looked up into Eli’s eyes, a bright spark behind them making them shine. Eli felt a lump in her throat.

“I'm glad I'm here too, Elichi.”

\-----------

“So, who’re the next victims?” Nozomi asked, seated at the table and drinking tea.

“I’m not sure actually,” Eli said, pouring cereal into a bowl. “I think they're random players again.”

Nozomi hummed. “How many more rounds until the final?”

“I think we play this next one, then we’re into the semifinals,” Eli said. “So, two more until the final.”

“And we’ll probably meet Rin and Hanayo there,” Nozomi said.

“You really think so?” Eli said, sitting opposite from Nozomi.

“They're undoubtedly the best. We may have done well yesterday, but they're on a different level.”

“Have they played by themselves at any big tournaments?”

“A few,” Nozomi said. “But Rin is pretty clingy, and doesn't like playing by herself. If this event gets doubles poker into the World Series, Rin will be the happiest girl alive.”

Eli considered a corny line, stating that she was, in fact, the luckiest girl alive, followed by a cool wink, but she let it pass. It never was as smooth in real life as it was in her head.

“So it's a battle of the power couples then?” Eli smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Nozomi chuckled. “I suppose it is. Nico and Maki don't stand a chance though.”

Eli raised her eyebrows. “You really think so?”

“Oh, please,” Nozomi laughed. “Nico playing poker? It's never going to end well.”

There it was again. Nozomi spoke with an air of familiarity when it came to Nico. Had they hit it off at the World Series? Or perhaps Nozomi was a fan?

Eli decided not to pry. There had been enough opening up for one day.

“I suppose so. I think Tsubasa and Honoka have a good chance. Will we see them in the semifinals?”

Nozomi hummed. “As far as I know, they're on the other side of the bracket from us. They'll likely take on Hanayo and Rin for a spot in the finals.”

“Wait, does that mean-”

“That we’ll see Nico and Maki in the semis?” Nozomi finished. “Who knows. If they can make it that far.”

Eli couldn't help but chuckle. Knowing them, Maki was trying her best not to get too annoyed, and Nico was blissfully unaware that she was ruining the game.

“Have Rin and Hanayo announced a prize for the tournament?” Eli asked.

“I think it's a small prize for first, second and third.”

“What if they win?” Eli said. “If they win a prize while organising it, it may look bad.”

“They didn't buy in,” Nozomi said. “They said that they will give their prize to the next in line.”

Eli nodded. “That seems reasonable.”

“They're thoughtful girls,” Nozomi smiled. “I like both of them a lot.”

“You met in college, right?” Eli asked.

“Yeah. They were two years below me, but we hit it off pretty quickly. Played a lot of poker together.”

“Huh. Seems like college was fun for you.”

“Was it not fun for you, Elichi?”

“Well, it was more study based. I did a major in languages, but dropped it when my modeling career picked up.”

“You dropped out of college?” Nozomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eli was used to this type of reaction. Dropping out of university was rare in Japan. “Yeah, but my family was supportive of it. In Russia, dropping out isn't such a big deal.”

“Your parents are Russian?” Nozomi asked?

“Grandparents,” Eli corrected.

“And you speak Russian?” Nozomi asked excitedly.

“Yeah, a little,” Eli shrugged.

Nozomi eyed her up for a moment. “You're fluent, aren't you?”

“...yeah.”

“Do you always downplay your own ability?”

“No!”

Nozomi looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“Fine. Maybe a little. My grandmother insists we only talk Russian to her.”

“Teach me some Russian!” Nozomi grinned.

“Really?”

“Yeah! What’s a good Russian word?”

“Uh..” Eli reached for a pen and paper, and wrote down the word, presenting it to Nozomi.

_“хорошо.”_

Nozomi stared down at the page. “Eli, dear. You do realise that I can't read Russian.”

Elie's eyes widened. “Shit,” she muttered, scribbling the word down in Japanese. “This.”

“Harasho?” Nozomi tried.

“Exactly!”

“And that means?”

“It means 'good’, or 'nice’.”

Nozomi repeated it to herself multiple times, like she was tasting how the world felt on her tongue. Eli knew the feeling. Foreign languages always felt strange in your mouth.

“Harasho. Got it,” Nozomi eventually said. “So, we’re doing one word per day?”

“Huh?”

“You're teaching me Russian! One word per day!”

Eli said nothing. It wasn't teaching Russian that she was thinking about.

_One word per day._

_Per day._

Was this it? Was this confirmation that they were going to see eachother everyday? Would Eli have to move to Tokyo? Nozomi could live with her – Eli had a big enough house.

_Come on, Ayase! It's too early to think about living together!_

“Elichi?”

Eli snapped out of her daze. Nozomi was leaning over the table, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Sorry,” Eli mumbled, praying that her blush wasn't as obvious as she thought it was. “Sure. A word everyday sounds good.”

Nozomi smiled and reached her hand over the table, placing it on top of Eli’s.

The two sat there for a few moments, staring into each other’s eyes.

Eventually, Nozomi let out a loud sigh. “Goddamnit,” she muttered, getting to her feet and walking around the table.

“W-what’s wrong?” Eli stammered. Had she done something wrong?

Nozomi came to stop beside Eli. With a yank of her chair, she pulled it from under the table and straddled Eli’s legs.

Eli’s heart went into her mouth, unsure of what was happening.

“I just can't help myself,” Nozomi whispered, closing the distance between them.

\-----------

“Nozomiiiii!”

Eli turned around just in time to see a orange streak of light crash into her girlfriend.

Rin clung onto Eli’s girlfriend, congratulating her on her latest win. Eli and her girlfriend had just won their game handily, and were going over to do a post game interview. Eli couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous as the smaller girl hugged her girlfriend.

Yes, Eli did enjoy calling Nozomi her girlfriend.

“You played so well!” she gushed. “You're a natural at doubles poker!”

“Rin, calm down!” Nozomi laughed. “How could you even know? Were you not playing a game as well?”

Rin detached herself from Nozomi and puffed her chest out, thumb jerked towards herself. “I'm good enough to play _and_ watch! I have to keep an eye out for my competition!”

Nozomi rolled her eyes dramatically. “Well, congratulations on your win as well! We were just heading over for our interview.”

“Ah, yes. Well, if you wouldn't mind, before that I’d like to ask you some questions, Miss Ayase,” Rin said, turning to Eli.

“Please, just call me Eli.”

Rin's face lit up like a light bulb. “A-alright, Eli! Would you mind?”

“Not at all,” Eli said. “Ask away.”

“Well, I just want to know how you like doubles poker?” Rin asked, her eyes wide with worry. “Do you enjoy it?”

Eli gave her a reassuring smile. “Of course! It's fun. I never realised how much skill you need to play.”

“Ah, so you think it’s different from regular poker?”

Eli hummed. “Are you asking if I think it can make the World Series?”

Rin scratched the back of her head with a bashful smile. “Y-yeah…”

“I think it could make it.”

“Really?” Rin shouted, eagerly running up to Eli, her face mere inches away.

“Yeah, I do actually.”

“Is there anything you'd change at all? And suggestions?”

Eli put her finger to her chin. “Well, I don't see why everything has to be heads up. Why can't we get a few teams sitting at one table?”

Rin stared at Eli in wonder. “Woah. I’ve never thought of that!”

“Yes we did, Rin.”

All three girl heads turned. Hanayo walked towards them. “Rin, do you not remember when we tried it?”

“Did we, Kayo-chin?”

Hanayo sighed. “Rin, we tried it five times.”

“Oh. Oh yeah! I remember now!” Rin turned back around Eli. “It too confusing to watch,” she explained. “There were too many people. Eighteen at one table, constantly switching places got a bit hectic.”

“What if you only had four teams?” Eli suggested.

“Four?”

“Yeah, eight people at the table.”

“That's… a good idea, actually,” Hanayo said. “We only tried nine teams.”

“Why did you try so many people?” Nozomi asked.

“Well, usually nine people sit at a table at one time. It seemed reasonable that we would also try that.”

“But Eli’s idea sounds great!” Rin said. “We should try it, Kayo-chin!”

Hanayo nodded. “It does seem like a smart alternative.”

“Do you guys need help testing it?” Nozomi asked. “Me and Eli will be a team, if you need.” She threw a glance over to Eli, who nodded.

Eli didn't mind Nozomi’s offer – not one bit. Any excuse to spend more time with her.

“Would you guys really?” Rin smiled. “That would be awesome! I'll try and find two more teams!”

Rin quickly hugged Hanayo and dashed off into the crowd.

Eli and Nozomi watched her go, while her close friend didn't even bother looking around. Eli supposed it was a normal thing for Rin to do.

“Thank you for your suggestion, Miss Ayase.”

“Please, call me Eli.”

“Ah, Eli. Thank you. Congratulations on your win. You'll most likely be facing Miss Nishikino and Miss Yazawa in the next round.”

“Are they winning?”

“Well, the last play I saw was Miss Yazawa losing them a quarter of their stack. But they are still ahead.”

Nozomi turned to Eli. “Looks like we’ll be in the finals,” she grinned. “And you, Hanayo?”

“We’ll do our best to get there!” she said, hands clutched to her chest with a determined look on her face.

“Come on,” Nozomi said to Eli. “We gotta go and do our interview. We’ll see you later, Hanayo.”

Together, they made their way over to the booth.

“Ah, ladies! Congratulations on your win!”

Both girls thanked the reporter, who approached with a microphone, a cameraman in tow.

“So, yesterday you said you both were in the same wavelength. How was the chemistry today?”

Nozomi glanced over at Eli. “Even better. She's the perfect partner for me.”

Eli choked on her tongue.

“She always knows what play I'm going for, and will play along. She's a fantastic player!”

Eli had momentarily forgotten the interview was about their poker game.

“Y-yeah!” she managed. “We work well together. I think we can go pretty far.”

Nozomi gave her a wide smile. “I think so too!”

“Well, thank you ladies! We’ll be following your next game closely, and we hope to see you two in the finals!”

Eli frowned, surprised at how short the interview was. But she wasn't complaining. More free time meant more time with Nozomi.

Nozomi grabbed her arm and dragged her out the venue doors towards their shared RV.

Eli didn't even try struggle.

Nozomi swung the door open and marched into the bedroom, a firm grasp still on Eli’s arm. She tossed the Russian onto the bed and pounced on her prey.

“Well done, today.”

\-----------

Both girls lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Damn,” Eli said. “Best winning prize ever.”

Nozomi turned on her side, propping her head up by her hand. “Hey, if we win, how about we take a holiday with the winnings?”

“A holiday?” Eli felt her legs begin to tremble. The prospect of having a holiday with Nozomi was too much to bear.

“Yeah! We can go down to the south of Japan or something!”

Eli’s mind raced. What about America? Europe? Russia?

Was it too early for Eli to introduce Nozomi to her Russian family?

_Yes, yes it is, Ayase. Stop being stupid._

“Sure, that sounds like fun,” Eli said. “Let's do it, then.”

“Best of luck to us, then,” Nozomi smiled, curling up into Eli’s arms.

The girls lay there, staring up at the ceiling for quite some time, simply enjoying each other's silent company.

Eli hoped Nozomi wasn't getting bored. Her worries were soon silenced when she heard Nozomi’s soft snores. She couldn't help but grin. It wasn't even past six o’clock.

Eli wrapped both arms around the girl and snuggled into her smaller spoon.

A small nap wouldn't hurt.

\-----------

“Goddamn it, Nico,” Maki muttered. “That was far too close.”

“What?” Nico cried. “We were so far ahead of them!”

“Yeah, until you gave them half our chips!”

“But I had a King!”

“You had no kicker, and you missed on every street!”

“I don't even know what that means!”

Maki rubbed her temples, trying to reduce the pressure that was building in her head. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take.

“We made it through though! You should be happy!” Nico chimed, hugging Maki’s arm.

Maki sighed and continued driving. Both girls decided that they would rather drive than be chauffeured. It gave Maki a chance to drive her favourite sports car.

“I would be happy, but we’re up against Eli and Nozomi tomorrow. It's going to be a rough game.”

Nico’s face hardened. “Nozomi and Eli? We’re up against them? Tomorrow?”

“No, Nico, I just said that for laughs, we’re actually against-”

“Alright, alright! I get it!” Nico yelled. “But Nozomi and Eli are hard opponents.”

Maki shrugged. “Yeah, we’ll probably be put out by them.”

“Don't say that! We can win! I have a plan!”

Maki rolled her eyes. Of course they couldn't win. No matter what Nico’s genius plan was.

 

**Tojo Nozomi**

 

Hey Nozomi?

Can you do me a favour?

 

What's up, Nicochi?

 

Can you let me and Maki win tomorrow?

 

What!?

Why?

‘Cause I want to impress her!

 

Well, I want to impress Eli!

 

Oh come on!

I've done so much for you!

 

Like?

 

Uh….

Shut up!

I have!

 

But Nicochi!

The longer I stay in, the longer I have with Eli!

And I need that time!

 

She already likes you!

Just ask her out!

 

You can't rush these things!

It needs time!

 

Ugh

Screw you

I'm going to beat you tomorrow

 

Good luck ;)

  


\-----------

 

Nozomi locked her phone with a smirk. It wasn't her fault that Nico didn't know that she and Eli had already hooked up. Technically, Nozomi hadn't lied. She just… wasn't direct.

Nozomi giggled at Eli, who was desperately trying to keep their dinner from setting off the fire alarm. Eli had wanted to try cooking. It hadn’t gone to well.

Nozomi wanted this to last forever.

She wanted that holiday they promised.

She wouldn't lose tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

As the mist of slumber began to lift, Eli became acutely aware of the lack of warmth. She tilted her head to look at the other side of the bed.

No Nozomi.

Shame. Eli had hoped for a morning kiss. She blushed at the thought. When had she become so sappy?

She forced her body to turn. Unfortunately, the edge of the bed was far closer than she had thought. With a yelp, she crashed to the ground, tangled up in her bed sheets.

A great start to her day.

When she finally worked her way out of her sheets, she padded out to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Heya, Elichi.”

Eli moved her hand from her eyes, and the sight she saw was the most beautiful in the world. Not even heaven itself could look as good.

Nozomi sat at the table, patented smirk on her lips. Eli’s gaze fell to the table. A huge breakfast banquet was laid out in front of her, different breakfast choices on each plate, from fruit to pancakes and bacon to sausages, Nozomi had done it all.

“Oh. My. God.”

Eli’s jaw hung open. Nozomi rose from her seat, closed Eli's mouth with a single finger and sealed her lips with a chaste kiss.

“Shall we eat?”

Eli didn't know if there was a double meaning behind that.

She sat down at the table, still in wonder at the amount of food.

“Damn, Nozomi,” she said.

“Oh, yeah, here's your coffee as well,” Nozomi said, handing her a hot mug. Eli stared down at the black liquid.

“How did you know I take it black?”

“I pay attention.”

“Are you an angel?”

Nozomi winked.

\-----------

“So, Nico and Maki today?” Eli finally said, leaning back in her chair and patting her stuffed stomach. “What's the plan?”

“Just play how we have been,” Nozomi smiled. “We’re doing pretty well, aren't we?”

“I guess so. I wonder how Maki is getting on.”

“She's probably considered killing Nico a few times.”

Eli nodded in agreement. “Alright, let's get cleaned up,” she said, standing up.

“What's the big rush?” Nozomi asked, a mug of tea still in her hands.

“I'm going to go out for my run,” Eli said, picking up as many plates as she could.

“You run in the morning?” 

“Yeah, before every game. I haven't been doing it recently, because… well… we've… yeah.”

Eli turned around before she could see the inevitable grin on Nozomi’s face. Internally, she cursed herself. She still had trouble talking about their relationship casually. 

“Alright,” Nozomi giggled. “Would it be alright if I join you?”

Eli spun back around. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Nozomi said, standing up and making her way towards Eli. She wrapped her in an awkward hug, the plates in Eli’s hand blocking their embrace. “Any excuse to spend more time with my…” Nozomi leaned in close to Eli’s ear. “ _ Girlfriend _ .”

Eli felt her strength leave her body in a flash. Her knees began to wobble and the plates rattled in her hands as they suddenly felt like lead.

_ Come on, Ayase, pull it together. It's only a word! _

An awkward noise left Eli’s throat, a lame attempt to speak. 

Nozomi pulled away and giggled to herself as she booped Eli’s nose with her finger. 

“You’re so cute, Elichi.”

Eli sighed as she unceremoniously dumped the plates in the sink, not even wincing when she heard a few smashing. She just wanted to go for her run, dammit.

“I’ll get ready now then,” Nozomi called from over her shoulder as she walked back into their room.

_ Their  _ room. Eli liked the sound of that. 

Eli allowed herself a few minutes to gather her thoughts as she mindlessly rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

Eli stood in front of the closed bedroom door. On the other side was her…  _ girlfriend. _

Eli tested the word on her tongue a few times. She really had to get used to it.

With a quick breath, she opened the door. “Are you ready to go, Nozo...mi.”

In front of her, Nozomi’s rear end was proudly waving around in the air as she bent over to tie her shoe.

Eli could almost feel the cliché stream of blood trickle down from her nose. Her mind was filled with thoughts that would make the make even the most active nymphomaniacs blush.

“Ah, Elichi,” Nozomi smirked as she stood up and arched her back to stretch. Eli’s gaze immediately diverted from one place to another.

“Uh…”

“Elichi? You alright?” Nozomi’s face was suddenly inches away, a cutesy, worried look on her face.

Eli couldn't cope. The walls seemed to close in on her, her vision dimming. 

“G-girl...friend.”

“Elichi?”

She didn't respond.

Nozomi sighed. “Dammit, I broke her.”

\---------

“Is this pace good?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Eli gave Nozomi a worried glance. Her breathing had already began to quicken, and it had only been ten minutes of light jogging. Perhaps Eli would have to slow down her pace slightly.

“Elichi, I'm fine,” Nozomi smiled, still managing to look flawless, even while sweating. “We could even pick up the pace.”

Eli raised her eyebrows. She was well past her normal time for speeding up. “If you're sure. Just don't overdo yourself, okay?”

“Awww, is Elichi worried about me? Is she overreacting? Does she really think that I can't keep up?”

“Alright, alright,” Eli grumbled. Damn it. Was she overreacting? She just didn't want to do anything Nozomi didn't want to. “We’ll speed up then, yeah?”

Nozomi bounded ahead. “You better hurry up, Elichi!”

Eli quickened her pace slightly, falling in line beside Nozomi. 

“So, you do this every day?” Nozomi panted.

“I try. It helps clear my mind, especially before a poker match.”

“So this is the secret to your figure? I certainly have a newfound appreciation.”

Eli felt her already red face darken. She decided to not even reply.

After half an hour of running, Eli signaled to Nozomi to stop when the RV came into sight.

“Already tired, Elichi?”

Eli frowned, her pride taking a small blow. “Not at all!” she said with puffed cheeks. “I could go on! I just didn't want to get too tired before the game!”

Nozomi doubled over in laughter, making Eli pout. 

“Oh my Lord, I think I've found my new, favorite side of Elichi!” she cackled. “Tsun-Eli? Sign me up!”

With a small huff, Eli turned on her heel and returned to the RV. 

“Elichi! Don't be like that!” Nozomi laughed, tailing the blonde. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you're the faster out of us both! And if I’m honest, I run pretty regularly as well! So don't feel too bad! Eli?”

Eli slammed the door behind her, locking Nozomi out. 

“Elichi!” Nozomi continued to laugh, banging on the door. “I just couldn't help it! Your face is so cute when you pout!”

Eli felt herself blush again.

_ Damn it, Ayase, no! _

“I just couldn't help but tease my adorable  _ girlfriend! _ ” 

_ Unfair _ .

Eli swung the door open. 

“Fine,” she mumbled. 

“Aw, Elichi! I knew you'd see things my way!” 

Eli couldn't help but grumble under her breath.

“What say we go and take a nice long shower to celebrate?”

“W-what?” Eli shrieked. “Together?”

“I mean, we’re both sweaty, aren't we? And I'm just so conscious of all the water we would waste if we had separate showers. Don't you think that it would make sense for us to save as much water as we could?”

Eli groaned. She wasn't getting out of this one.

But did she really want to?

\-----------

Eli let herself be enveloped by her thoughts, feeling them swirling around her head and fluttering down to the ground, falling into neat piles to be filed away. This was her method of organising her brain, ensuring that all her emotions and thoughts were ordered and in check. It always helped to clear her mind of unimportant and trivial thoughts, and instead focus on the important things – in this case, the upcoming game.

But one thing kept distracting her.

“Nozomi, get your hand off my knee.”

“But I'm helping you relax! I could even give you a massage, if you want.”

“I'm not relaxing, Nozomi,” Eli sighed. “I'm trying to clear my head.”

“But I could do that! All you have to do is take off all your clo-”

“Alright, I'm leaving.”

Eli wondered how she had already gotten used to Nozomi’s incessant teasing. Sure, it still occasionally tripped her up, but was it bad that she was already beginning to get more and more resilient?

“No, wait!” Nozomi whined, hand outstretched. “The match starts soon!”

Eli shook her head and returned to the bed. “Why, of all mornings, did you decide to be the most annoying today?” Despite the words leaving Eli's mouth, she was smiling. Nozomi’s antics didn't annoy her one bit.

“Because we’re going to win today!” Nozomi said with a determined face. “Beating Nico and Maki is our top priority!”

“And you’ve been annoying because…?”

“Oh, that? I just like seeing you get flustered.”

Eli rolled her eyes. “Great.” Dammit, she was grinning now. “Are you prepared for the match?”

“Of course!” Nozomi confidently said, punching a fist into her other hand’s palm. “They won't even know what hit ‘em.”

“You're fired up,” Eli said. “Any reason?”

“A friend of mine said that I couldn't hope to beat Maki. We'll show her.”

“Hell yes, we will,” Eli said, sticking out a fist. Nozomi tapped it with a fist of her own.

“I think it's nearly time, Elichi. Shall we head over?” 

Eli checked her watch. “Yeah, sure. Let's go.”

Nozomi sprang to her feet and offered a hand to Eli. Eli took it and let herself be pulled up. 

She blushed slightly as Nozomi took the opportunity to deliver a quick peck to Eli’s lips. With a cute smile, Nozomi walked out of the room, leaving Eli in a state of shock from the spontaneous attack.

Looks like she wasn't totally resilient.

\-----------

“Nozomi-nyan!”

This time Eli was prepared for the orange streak that tackled her girlfriend. 

“How are you doing?”

“I'm alright, Rin, and you?”

Eli frowned. It was like the two of them hadn't seen each other in years. Didn't they see each other the other day? Eli shrugged and let the two girls chat.

“Sorry about Rin,” came familiar, meek voice. “She gets excited really easily.”

“Ah, good to see you again, Hanayo. Don't worry about it, she’s fine,” Eli politely smiled.

“Are you ready for your game today? You're up against Maki and Nico, aren't you?”

“Yeah. Should be an interesting match. What about you?”

“We’re playing Tsubasa and Honoka. It will be a difficult match!”

“They made it to the semifinals?” Eli asked, surprised. “I thought Honoka was a total beginner.”

“She is,” Hanayo said. “But Tsubasa seems to be…”

“Carrying her?”

“Not to be rude, but slightly. It seems Tsubasa has fairly good control of Honoka.”

“Control?” Eli laughed. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, when Honoka played in college, she never really learned the rules. She went all-in every time she got a face card. She was always the first to go broke.”

“Sounds like an easy opponent,” Eli said.

“Not really. She hates being scrutinized, so she always hides her face, no matter what her cards are.”

“Sounds… interesting.”

“But me and Rin are ready for anything! It'll be an honor to play against an accomplished player like Tsubasa!” Hanayo clutched two fists to her chest, eyes steeled with determination.

“Well, best of luck to you two.”

“Thank you, Eli. How do you feel going up against your good friends?”

“We’ll be fine,” Nozomi chimed, joining the conversation with Rin. “Maki is the only real threat.”

“Yeah,” Rin laughed. “It's not like Nico is any good.”

Eli frowned. That seemed a bit harsh, coming from a stranger. Perhaps they knew each other?

“Are you and Nico acquainted?” Eli asked.

“Pft, of cou-”

“Ah, Eli! We have to go and sign up over there,” Nozomi interrupted, pointing behind Eli.

She turned around. “Where?”

A dull thump was heard behind her, punctuated by a faint yelp. Eli spun back around. Nozomi was smiling angelically, while Rin had her head down, a deep blush on her cheeks.

“A-ah yes!” Hanayo stammered. “You have to sign your names on the sign-in sheet.”

“Oh really?” Eli said. “We’ve never had to do that before, have we?”

“It's only for the finals,” Hanayo quickly explained. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Not at all, Hanayo. We’ll do it now. Come on, Elichi,” Nozomi said, taking Eli’s hand and marching towards the desk, dragging her girlfriend along. Eli followed wordlessly. She paid very little attention while Nozomi talked with the man behind the desk.

Her focus was instead on trying to answer the confusing question of what the hell had just happened. Why was everyone acting so weird? Eli tried to pass it off as some sort of weird thing Nozomi and her friends had, but that just didn't sit right.

“Alright, we’re signed in,” Nozomi said, turning to Eli. “Why don't we… oh.”

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the soon to be losers!”

Eli turned around. Nico stood boldly, her hands on her hips in a power stance, nose turned up.

“I hope you guys don't mind going out early!”

“Nico, shut up.” A swift clip around the ear turned her attention to her attacker.

“Hey, same team, you dunce!”

Maki huffed. “Hey guys. How’s it going?”

“Don't ignore me!”

Maki sunk her hands into the pockets of her jacket, glaring at Nico. “I've had to put up with this all week.”

“Hey!”

Nozomi giggled. “Seems like a lot of work.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Maki asked, a slight edge to her tone.

Eli sighed. It seemed Maki still had it out for Nozomi.

“How have your games been going, Maki?” Eli intervened.

“Alright, I guess. We've nearly lost a couple of times. You guys should have an easy run today. Unless Nico’s secret plan works out.”

“Secret plan?” Eli said, growing more confused when Nozomi erupted into fits of laughter, gaining glares from both of their opponents.

“We don't need my plan!” Nico spat. “We’re going to win this fair and square!”

“Great. We’re fucked,” Maki deadpanned.

“Maki!” 

“You guys will do fine,” Eli said. 

“I'm going to say hello to a few friends, I'll be back in a bit, okay?” Nozomi said, tapping Eli’s arm.

“No problem, see you in a bit.”

Eli’s eyes widened as lips pressed against her cheek.

“N-Nozomi!”

“See ya,” she winked.

Eli watched as Nozomi walked away.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit,” Nico said.

Eli snapped her head around, having momentarily forgotten that her friends were standing there.

“Uh… yeah. I should probably explain that.”

“You think?” both girls shouted.

“Alright, alright. Me and Nozomi are… together now.”

Eli fidgeted as both of her friends went silent, eyes that could pierce metal aimed at her.

“Excuse me,” Nico grumbled. “I have someone to kill.”

“What?” Eli nervously laughed.

“I'm going to the bathroom,” Nico smiled, switching to her idol persona. “I'll be back in a bit, okay?”

Eli nodded, and watched as Nico turned on her heel and stormed away in the complete opposite direction of the bathroom.

“She's going the wrong way,” Eli said, turning to Maki. “Should we tell-”

“You’re going out with her?” Maki asked through clenched teeth.

“Y-yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?” Maki yelled. She quickly composed herself, and cleared her throat. “You guess?” she asked more calmly.

“Yes, I am!” Eli said confidently. “And I think you ought to give her a chance! You’re always so mean to her!”

“Eli, she put me out of the World-fucking-Series because of a cheap tactic!”

“That was your own fault!” Eli protested.

“She ran away from you!”

“She had a reason!”

“She led you on!”

“No she didn't!”

Maki groaned and rubbed her temples. Eli felt her heart rise up into her throat. Maki was right, Nozomi had run away, but it was up to Eli to defend her.

“Fine,” Maki finally said, her anger slowly quelling. “Whatever. Just know that I don't approve.”

“Why don't you?” Eli helplessly asked. “How has she wronged you?” She wanted nothing more than for her friends to get along with Nozomi. She had worked so hard for her. Why couldn't they appreciate that? 

“She's annoying,” Maki frowned, tugging on a stand of hair.

“ _ Nico  _ annoys you! And you're going out with her!” 

“Yeah but that's different. I saw how hurt you were when Nozomi left. Right now, I don't believe that you're thinking properly. She runs away, you get hurt, she comes back, and you just forgive her like nothing happened?”

“Like I said, you don't know-”

“I don't know what her reasons were. And honestly, I don't have to. But when she just comes back, and you welcome her with open arms, it means you're thinking with your heart, and not your head.” Maki sighed. “I dunno, Eli. Just… just be careful.”

Eli watched as Maki shrugged and turned on her heel, walking towards into the crowd.

\-----------

 

Nico felt like a pro.

Well, she  _ was _ a pro.  A pro idol.

But here, she felt like a poker pro.  She was seated across from the best player in the world, Eli Ayase, and the top two runner-ups to the World Series were in the same room – one of them sitting beside Nico, as a loyal minion.

This was the ultimate environment for someone of Nico’s caliber.  She was in the zone. Even her fingers were lively. They wanted to dance, since the rest of her couldn’t.  

But the pros did that all the time, didn’t they?  They fiddled with their stack of chips like a magpie did in its nest with its new shiny loot.  Nico’s fingers were actually quite dexterous, from all the autographs she’d signed for loving fans, nights she’d spent loving Maki, and pianos she had pretended to play for music videos, so there shouldn’t have been any problem in copying the actions of a pro poker player. 

But what, exactly, did they do?  She couldn’t remember. Nondescript movements.  She first amused herself by spinning a chip held between her thumb and middle finger, but that was child’s play.  Next, she picked up a stack and let the chips fall one by one, and they made a satisfying clack-clack-clack sound as they fell.  She dubbed that the Accordion. It was good warm-up, but now it was time to tackle the advanced stuff, like making piles by moving one chip at a time.

What else was there?

Maybe she could make a chip do a backflip.  That would be cool. She set one apart from the others and used another chip to press down on its edge.

It was a near success.  Near, like Tokyo was to Nevada.

The chip flew across the table.

Nico’s mouth dropped open in horror.

Fortunately, it didn’t hit anyone.  Instead, it landed next to Eli’s chip pile.  Eli, her dearest friend, was a  _ real _ profession poker player, and her deft handling of the chips was both subconscious and super fast.  In an instant, her hands absorbed the new chip into her stack, like a really sucky vacuum, and she didn’t even notice.  Her eyes were instead focused on the cards in the middle.

But that wasn’t the most amazing part.  The most amazing part was that absolutely nobody said anything.

_ Nobody had noticed. _

Like the planets had aligned, or whatever weird astrological shit Nozomi would have used to explain stuff like this happened.  Like everyone had simultaneously blinked and plugged their ears. Like the world had turned a blind eye to her, the Great Nico, the most famous and most cutest idol ever to grace the human race.

And,  _ crap _ , that had been a thousand dollar chip.  Why did it have to be so expensive? Why couldn’t she have just started with a hundred dollar chip backflip and work her way up the ladder, like her singing warm-ups?

What was she supposed to do now?  There was no way she could just reach across the table and take it back.  Did she have to surrender it? Eli’s stack was already larger than theirs.  Maybe if Nico explained nicely – no, wait, she couldn’t risk letting Maki know.  Maki had already been watching Nico’s every move like a hawk.

What were her cards, again?

Oh well. Maki could deal with the fallout.

“Raise,” she said, pushing some irrelevant number of chips forward.

And, in fact,  _ would _ deal with the fallout.  Nico scooted her seat over, letting Maki, who had been checking her phone, move in.

Usually, Nico enjoyed watching the player reactions, when they saw a new card revealed, or when a particularly large bet was made.  But this time, she was focused on fingers. In order not to screw up the art of idly playing with poker chips, she needed to learn. Maki was closest, so that’s who Nico watched.  Well, there were other reasons for watching Maki, but those went without saying.

It took only about thirty seconds in the seat before Maki finally went for her chips.   _ Ah _ , there it was, the tower stacking.  She was alternating taking from two other towers to build a new one up from scratch.  And then the clack-clack-clack Accordion. Nico had been doing that! Damn, did that mean she was a pro already?

There were a handful of other cool moves Maki executed with ease, and Nico mentally took note.  But then, Maki’s hands stopped, like someone was pointing a gun at her. Nico checked the room. No gun.

_ Uh-oh _ .

Maki looked down at the stack for the first time.  One hundred percent of her attention shifted from the other players to the innocent plastic pieces beneath her fingers.  And then she started moving all the chips over into a new pile, two at a time. Her mouth was moving silently. Almost as if... counting.

Nico pretended not to notice.

Maki’s fingers went to her hair, and began twisting a strand of it.  Didn’t Eli once say that was a big no-no at the table? But Maki was agitated.  She was looking at her chips, then leaning back to look at the floor, then the other players, and their stacks, and just once, she looked back at Nico.

Nico pretended not to notice.

Maki seemed very flustered.  Painstakingly, she was counting their chips again.  Each chip passed under her glare, like they were worth a hundred dollars or more.

_ Oh, wait. _

Now, Maki was rubbing her forehead, frowning, tapping her foot, and all around acting like there was a glitch in the matrix – and not just a Nico. At this stage, Maki was tugging somewhat violently on her hair.  It was an action Nico had never seen before, and it was quite unpleasant. Nico liked Maki’s hair, and would have preferred it, if at all possible, to remain attached to her head.

But Nico pretended not to notice.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the round ended with Maki throwing her cards into the middle, and the dealer called a twenty minute break.  All the sweating was bad for her makeup.

\-----------

“Maki really didn't look good out there on that final hand, did she, Elichi?”

Eli nodded. “Yeah, you're right. She was really worried about something.” Eli had watched with worry as Maki had pulled on her hair like she was trying to rip it out.

“What do you think that was all about? D’you think Nico bet with a bad hand, and it annoyed her?”

Eli hummed. “Maybe. But that happened a few times before, and Maki didn't seem too bothered. Well, too bothered for Maki.”

“Was it something to do with the conversation you guys had before the game?”

Eli’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I saw her yelling pretty hard. Nico and I decided not to interrupt.”

“You spoke to Nico?” 

“Yeah, for a bit,” Nozomi shrugged.

“What did she say?”

“Elichi, you're avoiding the question!”

Eli groaned and collapsed onto the couch in their private room. “I dunno,” she confided. “I was thinking the same thing. Maybe Maki  _ is _ still annoyed.”

Nozomi quietly sat down beside Eli, her hands in her lap. “Is… is she angry with me?”

“No, that's not it!” Eli exclaimed, scrambling to sit upright.

Nozomi turned, meeting Eli’s gaze. “She is, isn't she?”

Eli lowered her head slightly. “She… she thinks I’m being dumb.”

“Because I ran away?”

“Yeah.”

Nozomi sat in silence. 

Eli fidgeted with her pants, trying to think of something to lighten the mood. She opened her mouth to try.

“I’m sorry, Elichi. Again. For everything.”

Eli’s words caught in the back of her throat. “Nozomi…”

“But I'll show her. I'll show her how much you mean to me.” Nozomi rose to her feet, a look of determination in her turquoise eyes. 

Eli felt a chill run down her spine.

“We’re going to beat them. We’re going to win the whole thing. Then I'm going to take you on the best damn holiday of your life, Ayase.”

Eli felt numb. Nozomi had an aura of such resolution, it was hard to even speak in her presence. She was right.

They wouldn't lose. 

\-----------

Both pairs of girls sat down opposite each other. Maki gave Eli a small glance, then looked away.

“Maki, are you alright? You seemed pretty in edge the last round,” Eli softly said, trying to convey her concern. She felt like she was walking on eggshells. How did Nico do it? Maybe Eli should burst into song? Adopt a new idol persona? Eli-Eli-Lii?

“Yeah, I lost track of our chips. That's… never happened before,” she muttered. 

“Are you missing a one grand chip?” Nozomi asked. “'Cause we have too much money over here.”

Maki’s eyebrows furrowed. “How did that get over there?”

“Nico, do you know anything about that?” Nozomi asked, sliding the chip over. 

“H-how would I know?” she protested.

“I dunno what you did, but right now, I don't care,” Maki said. “Let's just begin.”

“Someone’s still grumpy,” Nico muttered. “It wasn't even my fault.”

Nozomi leaned into Eli’s side. “I bet it was her fault,” she whispered with a small giggle. 

Eli couldn't help but smile as well, but quickly stopped when Maki glanced up at her. 

The dealer slid two cards to Eli, who flipped the edges up.

Four of Clubs.

Four of Hearts.

Pocket cards – very nice. Eli patiently waited for Maki to make her move after checking, taking care to keep her face as still as possible. Nozomi hadn't let her wear her usual sunglasses, claiming that while it made it hard for Maki and Nico to read her, it also threw Nozomi off. 

The flop was quick to come.

Three of Diamonds.

Five of Hearts.

Two of Clubs.

Maki pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek in thought. Finally, she moved a stack of chips into the middle.

“Eighteen hundred,” she said.

Eli nodded. A decent sized bet, which was currently half of the pot. Her mind came up with two possible plays, one safe, and one brash. 

“Double it to thirty-six hundred,” Eli said, tossing in her chips. 

It wasn't a textbook play at all, but Eli knew Maki better than anyone in the world. At poker, anyway. With this amount of money, Maki was never going to re-raise, no matter her own cards. On top of that, Eli was in perfect position to lead the next card that would come out, as Maki would play in fear, knowing Eli made a big bet on the flop. If it didn't go her way, she would be able to bluff. But if it did, she would win a huge amount. The play was unorthodox and solely hinged on Eli’s judgement of what Maki would do. She hoped it would work out.

The next card came.

Ace of Diamonds. 

And there it was. 

Eli tried her best to contain her excitement. They had hit a straight, and were in the position to win over a decent amount of chips. 

Nozomi played with their chips as she thought.  Eli switched her attention to their new opponent. 

It was obvious that Nico had no idea what she was doing. She was weirdly picking up her stack of chips and letting each chip fall back onto the table in a messier stack than what she started with. Occasionally, she would pick up a chip and flip it, like a coin. Eli supposed that was her way of trying to act cool.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nozomi moved a huge stack of chips into the middle. 

“Five thousand.”

Eli couldn't help her breath hitching. Nozomi had just bet over a third of the pot. At first, Eli doubted Nozomi’s bet, but the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. A bet that size would keep them guessing. If they had a mediocre hand, they might stay in. If they had a good hand, they would quickly call.

Strangely, Nico almost immediately acted, moving her stack of chips into the middle, calling Nozomi’s bet.

Eli couldn't figure it out. What did they have? She knew that there was no way that Maki would play a four-six hand, which was the only other straight possible. So why did Nico call so quickly? Eli put it down to either Nico being new, or they had hit some sort of card. A two-pair, or a set? It didn't matter though. A straight always won in this situation.

Finally, the River came.

Ace of Spades.

Eli nodded. A good card. If she played this right, they could take the majority of Maki and Nico’s chips. 

“Raise ten thousand.”

Eli’s gaze snapped up to Maki, who slid over half of her chips into the middle.

“Ten thousand?” Eli asked, making sure she hadn’t just been hearing things.

“Yes, Eli. Ten thousand chips. One hundred hundred, if you prefer.”

“Damn. That's quite the bet.” Eli checked her cards again. They were too good. And with a bet like that, Eli would be crazy not to call. But instead of playing too quickly, Eli forced herself to relax.

On the turn, Eli had pegged them for a set or a two-pair. There was no way they were bluffing; the bet was too small. There was no way they had queens or jacks, otherwise Nico wouldn't have called on the turn.

Eli tried to get her thoughts in order. 

Maki had bet on the flop. There must have been something she liked there. Then Nico bet so quickly on the turn, which was the ace. Then another ace came out.

“Alright,” Eli finally said. “There are three hands you could possibly have. Ace-two, ace-three, or ace-five. Which is it?”

Maki simply stared at Eli wordlessly.

“Full house. Nice hand,” Eli eventually said, tossing her cards into the middle. “Unless it was a bluff. But there's no way you bluff here.”

Maki sighed, tossing her cards into the middle. “Nice fold,” she murmured.

“Oh yeah? Can I see your cards?” Eli asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” Maki said, reaching into the middle of the table and flipping her cards over.

Ace of Clubs.

Five of Clubs.

Eli couldn't help but smile. She had called it perfectly. A good fold.

“Wait, we had a full house?” Nico said. “I didn't even see that.”

Maki’s head crashed into the table.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi!  
> So, just joined the LL Reddit Discord. It's uh.... Not what I was expecting. But if anyone needs me, or would like to chat, hit me up on it. I believe my name on there is "A River That Rhymes," cause I'm hilarious like that.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Nearing the end now!  
> Yet another big thanks to my handler, V_Parallel. Couldn't do anything without him, and he pretty wrote this entire chapter! So thank you to him!  
> Love you all!  
> ~RR <3


	13. Chapter 13

Eli threw her cards into the middle of the table as Nozomi raked in the chips that they had just won. 

As the game had gone on, it had gotten easier and easier. Maki was so tilted, she may as well have been upside down, and Nico was in no position to try to save the game for them.

Currently, Nozomi and Eli had the vast majority of chips, while Maki and Nico continued to hang on by a thread, reaching the stage where they had no option but to go all-in on nearly every hand. It was only a matter of time.

Eli watched as the dealer slid two cards over to Nozomi, who tilted the corners up. 

Ace of Spades.

Deuce of Hearts.

Could this be it?

Eli’s eyes went to Nico, who fumbled with her cards. Sometimes, it was painful to watch how clueless Nico was.

“I guess I'll put in two thousand,” Nico said, with little confidence. 

Eli cringed. She wanted this to be over, for both her, and Nico, whose girlfriend continued to mope.

“We’ll put you all in again,” Nozomi said, shoving in a stack of chips.

Nico sighed and glanced over at Maki, probably hoping for some sort of signal. “I guess we’ll call.”

Nozomi nodded and turned over her cards first. Nico sucked in a breath through her teeth when she saw them and turned over her own.

Ten of Hearts.

Six of Clubs.

There wasn't much in it – Nozomi and Eli only had a seven percent better shot at winning. 

The dealer placed both hands in the middle of the table, and prepared to deal the flop.

“Good luck,” Nico sighed, her head propped up by her elbow.

Six of Hearts.

Deuce of Clubs.

Four of Diamonds.

Nico perked up, seeing that she had the top pair, while Maki began to take interest.

Next, the turn.

Jack of Spades.

“Well then,” Nozomi hummed. “Looks like this game is going to take a bit longer.”

“There's still one more card left,” Eli said. “We have a chance.”

“Alright then, Miss Human Calculator. What's the odds of us winning?”

“Eleven percent,” Eli immediately said, like it was written in front of her.

“Woah,” Nozomi breathed. “That's pretty amazing.”

“What are you talking about?” Eli asked. “That's very bad. The chances of us winning are-”

“Not the hand, dummy! Your math! You do it so quickly!”

“If you two are done over there, I'd like the see the final card,” Nico interrupted, drumming her fingers on the table.

The dealer nodded to her, almost in gratitude, then dealt the final card. All four girls around the table held their breath.

King of Diamonds.

“Yes!” All heads swiveled around to where Maki had exploded, now standing tall with her arms triumphantly in the air. “Let’s fucking go! Come on Nico, let's keep going!”

Silence fell over the other three girls as Maki fist pumped.

Nico’s eyes were wide as she stared at her girlfriend, then turned to her opponents, her mouth open.

“You’re suddenly very fired up, Maki,” Eli said. 

Maki froze, apparently realising what she was doing. She sunk back into her seat while twirling a lock of hair through her fingers.

“Shut up,” she mumbled. “I'm just… making it more enjoyable for Nico, that's all.”

Nico’s expression changed like a switch had just been turned on inside of her.

“Oh?” she chimed. “You just want to make poker better for Nico? After Maki had gotten so tilted, and was moping around, she now decides to perk up, all for Nico’s sake?”

“N-No!” Maki stammered. “I just…” She turned to the dealer, who watched the whole thing with a shocked expression. “Just deal the next hand!”

Nico covered her mouth, giggles spilling out. “Oh Maki,” she breathed. “You're too cute.”

Nozomi and Eli watched from afar, both pairs of eyebrows raised. Maki glanced over at them, noticing their expressions. 

“Both of you, shut up.”

“We didn't say anyth-”

“Whatever.”

Nozomi turned to Eli, a mischievous twinkle in her eye while her patented smirk played on her lips. Eli bit her lip in an attempt to mask her growing smile, and dramatically rolled her eyes.

Two more cards were slid towards Nozomi, who flicked up the corners. 

Pocket sevens.

A decent hand in heads-up. Not great, but they could make something of it.

Nozomi threw in a smaller stack of chips, a typical testing of the waters. Maki called fairly quickly.

As the flop was dealt, Eli’s attention flickered between the cards and her opponents. 

King of Hearts.

Ace of Spades.

Ten of Hearts.

From the corner of her eye, Eli noticed a small, almost imperceptible movement from Nico. 

A quick glance down to her chips. 

Bingo.

A common tick in all beginners, and even professionals fell victim to it occasionally. When a good card came on the flop, the player always looks down at their chips, their mind on betting. 

Eli and Nozomi may have pocket sevens, but right now, they had the smaller pair. 

Eli checked. Perhaps Nico would check back, trying to trap Eli. When Nico moved a decent sized stack into the middle, Eli nodded. 

She couldn't win this one.

When she tossed her cards into the middle, Nozomi eyed her from the corner of the eyes. “You folded?”

“Nico had something. They hit a pair on the flop.”

Nozomi frowned. “I missed that one. Good fold then.”

Nico seemed to relish in drawing the chips towards their corner, despite the small sized pot. Maki, however, seemed to be slightly annoyed. Eli guessed that they had really good cards. It was obvious that Maki thought that they could have won more chips.

Eli chuckled at their differing expressions. How did their relationship even work? They were both so different.

Nozomi nudged Eli with her shoulder. “Come on, Elichi. Let's end this.”

Eli turned to face Nozomi, startled by the sheer determination on her face. A lump formed in her throat and all she could do was nod.

Two more cards were slid over to them.

_ Let's go. _

\-----------

“Both teams are all-in!” the dealer announced for the hundredth time. The long game had followed an exact pattern for quite some time. Nico would play the first hand and give up a large portion of  chips. The next hand would be up to Maki to claw back some of their lost chips. 

So far, Eli and Nozomi had been unlucky with their all-ins, losing each of them. 

But with their pocket jacks, they had a good chance of finally winning.

Nico had pushed all-in with a ten-nine offsuit for whatever reason. It seemed it wasn't just Eli that disagreed with her decision.

“Nico, what the hell?”

“What? We've won every other time. And these two cards set us up for a straight! We’ll be fine!”

“Nico, we have a fourteen percent chance of losing this. Four. Teen.”

Nico face visibly blanched as blood drained from her head. “Oh. Shit.”

Maki sighed as she leaned back in her chair. “Don't worry about it, Nico. It's fine.”

Three pairs of shocked eyes turned to Maki, both Nico and Eli’s mouths agape.

“Maki?” Nico asked. “Are you real?”

“Of course I'm real,” she snapped. She took a quick breath. “We lost a long time ago. But it's fine, it's your first time. You did well.”

Nozomi turned to Eli, still watching Maki from the corner of her eyes. “Is it bad that I don't want to win this hand?” she whispered.

Eli frowned and shook her head. “I've never seen Maki like this. It's incredible. Even though this tournament means so little, she takes everything so seriously. But now she's alright with losing?”

Nozomi’s eyes shifted to Eli's. “Perhaps that's the power of love?”

Eli’s eyebrows rose, still watching Maki and Nico talk. “Perhaps.” She turned her attention to the girl beside her. “It makes you do crazy things, doesn’t it?”

Eli’ eyebrows raised as a faint blush crept up Nozomi’s neck.

“Are you two done over there?” Nico called. “We have a hand to lose.”

“Don't say it so bluntly,” Maki grumbled. 

“Why? I just want to lose so we can go home.” A lecherous smile formed in Nico’s face. “Then we can go to bed.”

“Nico!” 

“Are you two done over there?” Eli asked with a smirk on her face. 

The dealer, ignoring the commotion, dealt the flop.

Three of Hearts.

Two of Diamonds.

Queen of Sp-

“Alright, we’re leaving!” Nico announced, standing up.

“What are you doing?” Maki shouted as she was wrenched out of her seat by her arm. 

“Good luck, guys!” Nico called as she dragged Maki out of the building.

Eli and Nozomi stared on, blank expressions on their face.

The dealer turned to them, a confused look on his face. “So… do I-?”

“No, don't bother. I think that's a forfeit,” Eli monotonously said. “We win.”

“But why?” he asked. “Why couldn't they just wait?”

“Don't ask,” Eli groaned.

\-----------

“So, we’re in the finals, just like that?” Nozomi asked as she closed the RV door behind her. “That was…”

“Easy?” Eli finished. “Yeah, it was. What an ending.”

Normally, the two would have a celebratory make-out session after a victory, but this time… 

“I can't believe them,” Eli said, rubbing her temples. “Just keep it in your pants, Nico.”

Nozomi giggled. “She seemed surprised by Maki’s words,” she said, floating about the kitchen. “You want some?” she asked, holding up a tea bag.

Eli waved her hand. “No thanks. But still. It's a tournament. They should have just waited ‘til the last card came out.”

“Who knows,” Nozomi hummed. “Perhaps the river would have won them the hand.”

Eli chuckled. “They would have been very lucky to win that hand. With the turn and liver  to come, they were sitting in a three percent chance.”

“There’s the human calculator,” Nozomi smiled.” So, our next opponents are the best in the world, eh?” she said, sitting down at the table, opposite Eli.

“I guess. Have any tips?”

“Not really,” Nozomi said. “Both of them used to have a few tells back in college, but they've ironed them out pretty well.”

“What about their playstyle?”

“Both of them have tried to make their play more similar, just so they're always on the same page,” Nozomi explained. “But as a general rule, Rin takes more chances, and Hanayo is a much tighter player.”

“So they have different ranges?”

“Like I said, Elichi, they’ve changed. Now they play almost identically. They must have found a happy medium.”

“Still. Players don't change easily. Even if it looks like they have, they still may play slightly different.”

“Every little bit helps?”

“Exactly. It's just good to have the information.”

Nozomi sighed as she sipped from her mug. “We’ll get that holiday yet,” she smiled.

Eli felt a rush of warmth fill her as she was reminded of her motives. She nodded curtly. “We’ll win.”

\-----------

Nico’s small chest rose and fell rapidly, the linen white sheets from her bed tangled between sweaty thighs. “Maki,” she breathed. “Holy shit.” 

Maki turned in her side, propping her head up with her hand. “Someone was thirsty,” she smirked. “I should lose more.”

Nico turned over and met Maki’s lips with her own for a brief moment. “I wasn't losing, you idiot.”

“Then what was it?”

Nico’s gaze fell. Her thumbs twirled around each other as she tried to find the words. “I… I love you.”

Gah, she felt like such an idiot. Of course Maki knew that. Why did she say that? Now Maki would make fun of her.

A pair of soft lips pressed against her forehead. Her eyes rose back up.

“I love you too, Nico.”

Nico felt her cheeks heat up as her smile grew wide. What did she have to worry about?

A pang of pain suddenly struck through her heart like a knife. Inexplicably, tears began to well up in her eyes. What was this?

Guilt.

“Maki. I need to talk to you.” 

Maki’s face tightened in surprise, her eyes wide. “W-what is it?”

“I, uh…” Nico sat up and clutched the sheets to her chest. Oh God, what would Maki think? “Nozomi and I are… friends.”

Maki’s face was blank. “What?”

Nico swallowed the lump in her throat. “We went to college together.” She refused to look at Maki’s expression, instead keeping her eyes front and center. “She wanted to meet Eli. So I helped her.”

Nico waited, feeling the tension crush her ribs like a vice. She dodged Maki’s gaze, which she could feel like a cold chill.

She had no idea what was going through Maki’s head at that moment. She was angry, right? Nico forced herself to chuckle internally, trying to persuade herself that everything was going to be alright.

She flinched when she felt a tight grip clamp around her arm. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Maki’s voice was low and gravelly. While Nico usually loved Maki’s deep voice, right now, it wasn't as enticing as usual. Now she sounded like an angry wolf, whose cubs had just been attacked.

“Maki, pleas-”

“Nico. Why didn't you tell me?”

“Sh- she asked me not to! She wanted to keep it as quiet as possible!” Words started to tumble out of Nico’s mouth, her conscience forced to watch on from the sideline, unable to stop her body. “She also wanted to meet you as well! She's been my best friend since high school, and she wanted to make sure you were as good as I told her! She’s actually really sweet and kind, but can also be a bit of a scheming cow sometimes that has boobs way bigger than mine that I'm not jealous of at all, and oh my God, Maki, please don’t be mad at me!”

Nico cringed as she finally gained control of her body and slammed her mouth shut. She chanced a glance over to Maki, whose eyes were fixed on Nico, her violaceous eyes glinting in the dimmed moonlight as they sized up Nico like a predator. She seemed to be absorbing the information, processing it to decide how angry she needed to be. 

Nico looked closer. Maki’s face was a deep crimson. Was that from sex or anger? Was she going to blow up?

“Nico,” Maki finally growled, making the small girl flinch. “Never keep anything from me ever again, got it?”

Nico nodded quickly.

“Secondly,” she began, moving her body to be in front of Nico’s. “How the  _ fuck _ can you be friends with her after what she did to Eli? How do you justify that?”

Nico bit down on her tongue and dropped her gaze. She couldn't. She couldn't justify it. Not in a way that Maki would understand, especially not in this mood.

“And lastly,” Maki said, as she crawled towards Nico and pushed her chest roughly, making Nico fall backwards onto the mattress. Maki put Nico’s head in between her hands as she straddled the smaller girl’s body. She dropped her head down, lips ghosting over Nico’s ear. “You owe me.”

Maki's head moved quickly as her teeth suddenly sunk into the side of Nico’s neck.

Nico gasped, pain coursing through her body. 

“Yazawa Nico,” Maki growled in Nico’s ear once more. “You will explain yourself later. For now? I need to let off some steam.”

\-----------

“Honoka-nyan!”

Tsubasa turned around to see an orange streak crash into her girlfriend. It almost scared her how she was getting more and more used to this sort of behavior. First dating the childlike Honoka, and now having to deal with her equally childlike friends? 

Tsubasa wondered when she’d started running a kindergarten.

“Sorry, Tsubasa,” came a more timid voice. Hanayo always seemed to be picking up the pieces that Rin left in her blazing trail.

“It's fine, Hanayo. What can we do for you?” she asked, glancing over to see Honoka and Rin excitedly ramble to each other. 

“We came to ask a favor of both of you, if that's alright,” Hanayo said. “ W-we understand if you can't, of course!”

Tsubasa chuckled. Hanayo always seemed to be on edge. “It's alright. You haven't even told me what it is.”

“Ah, right! Sorry!” Hanayo bowed. “If it would be alright with both of you, we would like to have you two try out a new format of poker.”

“A new format? Of doubles?”

“It's a four team variation, but effectively the same rules as the heads-up doubles we’ve been playing. Eli suggested it, and we’d like to just test it out.”

“Test it? So it would just be us?”

“Yes, we’d like to test it so we can fine tune it. So far, Maki, Nico, Nozomi, and Eli are participating. We need another team.”

“And when would this be?” 

“Would the day after the finals suit you guys?”

Tsubasa looked over at Honoka again. A part of Tsubasa wanted to just spend time with her excitable girlfriend. But she knew that Honoka would love nothing more than to play poker with her old college friends. 

“I suppose that Eli, Maki, and I will be the new members to your friend group,” Tsubasa smiled.

“We’d love to have you. It's been a while since we’ve all sat down to play casually.”

“Are we playing it for money?”

“If everyone wants to, we could. Money matches are much more fun than no stakes poker. Would you be willing to pay?”

“I’d be happy to do a money match. If we get some drinks, we could have a great time.”

Hanayo nodded. “I'll ask the others, then. Thank you so much, Tsubasa!”

Tsubasa smiled and turned back around to Honoka. 

She was still engaged in her animated discussion with Rin, and it didn't seem like she would be ending it anytime soon.

\-----------

Hey, Elichi?”

Eli glanced up from her book to the doorway, watching as Nozomi leaned against it. Her gaze fell slightly. Nozomi had just come out of the shower, and apparently she had had trouble finding clothes. Now, she stood there, dressed in nothing more than an oversized shirt that belonged to Eli, that ended scandalously high up on her thighs. 

Eli couldn't help but wonder if she had anything else on. She shook her head clear and opened her mouth to answer.

“W-w-wha?”

_ For fuck’s sake, Ayase.  _

She cleared her throat and tried again, ignoring the giggles.

“What’s up?” she managed, only because she avoided looking at Nozomi. 

“Since we’ve got our final game tomorrow, are we going for a run in the morning?”

Eli shrugged. “I probably will, yeah. You're welcome to join again.”

“Okay, good,” Nozomi said. “I was worried I wouldn't be allowed to, after this morning.”

Eli clenched her teeth as she fought the urge to look at Nozomi, who was almost certainly wearing a cute, yet seductive smile. Eli couldn't handle that right now.

“Nah, we can go tomorrow together,” Eli said, returning to her book.

From the corner of her eye, Eli noticed Nozomi’s pout. She became acutely aware of Nozomi’s meandering towards the bed. Soon, she was standing beside Eli.

Eli yelped as she felt a weight crash down onto her chest. She looked up. Nozomi was now inches away from her face, straddling the blonde.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Nozomi asked in a sickeningly cutesy voice. “Am I not good enough for you?”

Eli grunted. “Goddammit, Nozomi.”

A breathy chuckle came from Nozomi’s throat as she closed the gap between their lips. 

Eli acquiesced, letting her lips fall into their now regular dance. 

A loud beep broke their rhythm.

“Sorry,” Nozomi said, reaching into her shirt pocket to pull her phone out. “I’ll throw this away n...”

Nozomi’s eyes were glued to the screen, her eyes scanning it over and over again. 

“Nozomi? You alright?”

Nozomi’s eyes snapped up to Eli. Her teeth were clenched, eyes wide with fear.

Eli pushed herself back up and gently put a hand on Nozomi’s leg.

“Nozomi, you're really scaring me here. Are you alright?”

Nozomi tossed her phone off the side of the bed and latched onto Eli, snuggling into her neck.

Eli stiffened, but quickly settled down and wrapped her arms around the girl. “Hey, don't worry, Nozomi. You're alright here.”

Nozomi pulled away within a few seconds, her scared expression replaced with a smile.

“Shall we get a drink? After all, we need to celebrate our win tomorrow.”

“Nozomi?” Eli watched as she walked out of the door and into the kitchen.

What just happened? Nozomi had seemed to go through a myriad of emotions within seconds. What had spurred that on?

Eli involuntarily shivered. She hated seeing Nozomi in this state. When she walked back in, Eli was quick to speak.

“Nozomi, are you sure you're alright?”

Nozomi sat down beside Eli and handed her a small glass.

“I just fancied a drink,”she said, procuring a bottle filled with amber liquid.

Eli bit her lip. She was getting déjà vu. Nozomi was running away again. From what, she wasn't sure. 

But right now, Eli didn't care about anything else. Nozomi was hurting over something.

She watched as Nozomi decanted the liquid into her own glass. Without offering Eli the bottle, Nozomi tilted her head and slammed the drink back. 

Eli's eyebrows furrowed.

“Eli… I need to tell you something.”

The sudden tone change surprised Eli. But as soon as she saw Nozomi’s eyes, wide with guilt and fear, her surprise turned to worry.

“What's wrong? Nozomi?”

A solitary tear rolled down Nozomi’s pale cheeks, marring her pretty face. “Eli. I-I… I'm so sorry.”

Eli’s eyes widened. Her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenarios. Did something happen to Nozomi? Did someone in her family die? 

But perhaps the most worrying question that plagues her mind in those seconds:

Was Nozomi going to break up with her?

Eli grabbed Nozomi’s hands and clenched them between her own. “Nozomi, whatever it is, we can get through it together, alright? Don't worry about a thing, okay?”

Nozomi shook Eli’s hands off. Eli’s heart sank.

“I have a confession to make,” Nozomi said with wavering resolution in her voice. Her gaze lifted from the ground to Eli’s face. “And all I can ask for is your forgiveness.”

Eli clenched her fists. How did it come to this? Part of her knew that Nozomi wasn't breaking up. But the small devil on her shoulder refused to relent. 

“I'm not running away anymore. You've taught me that. Eli, I…” Nozomi groaned and clean her fists, pounding them into her thighs. “Come on, Nozomi,” she muttered. 

“Nozomi…”

She took a breath. “Eli, I… lied. Our meeting.. it wasn't just random.”

“...Wha?”

“Me and Nico, we… we did all of this. S-she helped me get close to you.”

Eli couldn't speak. She didn't get it. What did Nozomi mean?

“I went to college with all the girls in this competition. Hanayo, Rin, Honoka… we all played so much poker together. When I left, I just played for fun, but I always kept an eye on the pro scene. Then you hit the stage. I-I was blown away. I became… obsessed.” Nozomi's strangled laugh sounded slightly bitter. “I sound like such a creep. But you were the perfect woman. All I wanted was to meet you – maybe get a shot at… you.”

Eli couldn't move, too busy trying to comprehend what was happening. Nozomi was a fan?

“And Nico said she would pay for me to go to the World Series. I-I didn't really want to win it. All I wanted was to impress you. Then, when I saw you getting flustered, I tried to go harder. I wore that stupid fuckin' leather suit, just so you would find me even slightly attractive.” Nozomi waved her hands in front of her. “B-but that doesn't mean that this is all fake! Eli, I care about you!”

Eli didn't understand. This was Nozomi's secret? She couldn't believe it. What should she even feel?

“Eli, you're so much more than I ever thought you would be! You're… incredible, and I never want to hurt you ever again! I want to get to know you more! I want to live with you more! I want… you.”

Should she feel angry? A part of her did, both at Nozomi and Nico. Eli never went out with fans. But a part of her felt… flattered? Nozomi had flown all the way over just to meet her? 

“Playing with you was the best experience of my life. When you invited me over to your RV, I couldn't believe it. I'm so lucky that you even thought about me.”

Flattered. Eli felt flattered. She felt slightly guilty that she did. She had sworn never to use her fame for her own gain, but… if it meant that one of the most beautiful girls in the world came to her, then she couldn't complain.

“Eli, I… I love you.” Nozomi winced as the words came out of her mouth. She clawed at the air, almost trying to take back her words. “I-I know that sounds a bit weird, ‘cause we've only been going out for a couple of weeks, but I mean it.” Tears began to flow down her cheeks. “I'm so sorry, Eli. Just... please just say something.”

Eli recoiled slightly. Had she not said anything for that entire conversation? She had been in a daze. And there was something in the last bit that felt like a punch to the gut.

“Uh…”

Nozomi's gaze fell to the ground as her shoulders slumped.

“You… really mean it?” Eli asked.

Nozomi looked back up. “Mean what?”

Eli fiddled with her fingers. “You… love me?”

Nozomi swallowed and scooted closer to Eli.

Eli could feel her gentle breath on her face, hot and quick.

“Eli, I've fallen so hard for you. And I don't think I can recover from it.”

Eli's eyes widened. Instinctively, her arms reached out, slowly snaking around Nozomi's form.

Nozomi curled herself up into the crook of Eli's neck. “I'm sorry, Eli,” she said, her words muffled. “Nico just sent me a message, saying that she had told Maki. I didn’t want to say anything though. I was so scared you’d be angry.”

Eli bit her lip, trying to find the right words.

“I can't say I'm thrilled,” she said. 

Nozomi tensed in her arms. 

“But there's a part of me that can't help but feel a little bit happy.”

Nozomi pulled away from Eli's shoulder to look up into her eyes.

“After all, Nozomi. I think I've fallen for you as well. And honestly? I don't want to get back up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I posted every week? Cause I don't.
> 
> Shout-out to V and his weird language.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it...

“I guess this is it then, huh?” 

“I suppose so,” Eli said. “Let’s do our best.”

Nozomi squeezed Eli's hand and began to lead her through the crowd. 

The finals had finally come. A small number of people, past players and fans primarily, had shown up to watch the end of the unconventional tournament.

The two girls stepped out of the crowd, which surrounded the table in the middle of the room. Nozomi squeezed Eli's hand before letting go and sitting down on one side of the table.

“Where do you think Rin and Hanayo are?” Eli asked, looking around.

“They're busy people. They'll be here on time though. We're just early,” Nozomi said, patting Eli's knee.

Eli couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Sure, the tournament meant nothing in the grand scheme of things, but the prize if she won? Priceless. 

There was nothing Eli wanted more than to have a week away with Nozomi. No matter where they went, it would be perfect.

Her happy thoughts were slowly infected by darkness. 

Eli still hadn't been able to fully get over Nozomi's confession. Of course, it changed nothing on the outside, but inside, Eli couldn't help but still feel shocked. Should she be angry? Would Nozomi lie about more things? 

Eli shook her head. She was just being silly. As she played with the chips in front of her, she sighed. It would take a while for her to fully get over it. It wasn't that big of a deal. 

“You alright?” Nozomi said, rubbing Eli's thigh.

She had been asking this a lot since their talk, as well as apologising. Eli knew she was still worried as well. She had to push past it, for Nozomi.

“Yeah, just preparing myself for the game,” Eli said. Nozomi's eyes lingered for a moment before nodding.

“I'm sorry, Eli.”

“Stop it,” Eli said. “I'm fine. I forgive you. You just need to forgive yourself.”

Nozomi swallowed and nodded. “Sor… right. Thanks, Elichi. Now let's win that vacation.”

Eli flashed her a smile. “That's more like it.”

Rin and Hanayo suddenly burst through the crowd and onto the main floor. 

“Sorry we're late everyone!” Hanayo apologised. “We were caught up with some business.”

“Hanayo, you're two minutes early,” Nozomi said.

“I told you, Hanayo-nyan! We rushed for nothing!” 

“It's always better to be earlier,” Hanayo told Rin as they sat down. “Thank you for waiting,” she said to Nozomi and Eli. 

“Not at all,” Nozomi said. “I'm looking forward to playing with you guys again.”

“Yeah! We'll win this time!” Rin exclaimed, clenching her fists in front of her. 

Nozomi smirked. “I have the best player in the world sitting beside me, Rin. We won't go down easily.”

Eli awkwardly played with her fingers. What Nozomi was saying wasn't necessarily false, but Eli hated hearing it. 

“We look forward to playing with you too, Eli,” Hanayo said. “It's an honor.”

Eli nodded. “The same for me. Playing against the best for doubles poker? It's not an opportunity I'd turn down.”

Nozomi quietly squealed. Eli turned to her, eyebrows furrowed. “What was that, Nozomi?”

“Sorry. It's so nice to see my friends and my girlfriend get on.”

Eli rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the small smile on her face.

“Shall we begin then?” Hanayo asked the dealer. 

He nodded and dealt the cards.

Eli flicked up the corners of her two cards. 

Ten of Clubs.

Ace of Clubs.

Eli frowned. Who knew? Maybe they really did have a chance against the best.

She threw a small stack of chips into the middle. “And so it begins,” she said.

Hanayo nodded, seeing Eli's bet. “Let's have a good finale.”

Eli noticed the speed at which Hanayo called. It was slow. She wasn't sure about her hand.

The flop was soon to follow.

Three of Clubs.

Nine of Hearts.

Jack of Clubs.

So far, they had missed any shots, but they were in a good running for a flush. Two cards to come, and one needed to be a Club. Eli could only pray.

Nozomi tapped the table, checking play.

Rin moved a stack of chips into the middle, her face blank and serious. Eli couldn't help but be impressed by her sudden change in attitude. It was like she was a totally different person.

Eli bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile she felt forming on her face. Hanayo seemed to play it slow, but Rin knocked out her bet fairly quickly. She remembered what Nozomi had said: Hanayo was a safer player than Rin. This meant that they had a hand that Hanayo was weary about, but Rin wanted to play. A middling hand.

Eli watched as Nozomi called. Hanayo's face didn't change. 

The dealer gathered the chips into the middle of the table, then placed the next card on the table.

Ten of Hearts. 

Eli nodded. Not the outcome she wanted, but they were now on the board with a pair, still in with a chance of a flush. It was a good time to bet.

She slid a small stack of chips into the middle. Hanayo was the more cautious player. If Eli bet too much, there was a good chance Hanayo would fold. Eli had to keep her on the line.

Hanayo idly shuffled her chips, staring at the table. After a few moments, she placed her stack of chips in the middle. 

Eli chewed her lip while she thought. Hanayo still wasn't letting up. Had she perhaps read Hanayo wrong? There was a jack on the board, a higher card than Eli's ten. Could they have made top pair?

The river card came.

Jack of Spades. 

Eli groaned internally. They had missed their flush. But, on the brighter side, they had secured a middle pair, and saw the top possible pair on the board twice, significantly decreasing the chances of their opponents having a jack.

It wasn't an ideal position – a middling pair with an overcard on the board – but it could have been worse. 

Nozomi placed a small stack in the middle. Testing the waters, Eli thought. A smart move.

Rin immediately pushed in a stack of chips, larger than Nozomi's.

It was now Nozomi's turn to idly play with her chips as she stared at the board, presumably in deep thought.

Eli didn't envy her position. It was a hard call. She wouldn't disagree with any play that Nozomi made.

Eli couldn't help but feel like they had lost this pot, even with the odds being stacked in their favour. Usually, by this stage, she would have pegged her opponents on a certain hand. But with this? She had no idea what Rin and Hanayo held.

“Clock.”

Eli looked up. Hanayo had called the clock on them. Had Nozomi really taken that long?

“Miss Koizumi has called the clock on her opponents. Miss Tojo has sixty seconds to make a decision. If no decision is reached by then, her hand is declared dead.”

Eli didn't like this situation. She looked across the table, taking in Hanayo and Rin's sullen faces. They really didn't look the same. A dark mist seemed to shroud around them, stopping Eli from getting any sort of read on them. 

Nozomi leaned back in her chair. “I honestly have no idea right now.”

Eli glanced at the clock. Twenty seconds left.

“I don't think I can afford to throw this away.”

Fifteen seconds left.

“And right now, I have no idea what you might have. A jack maybe?”

Ten seconds left.

“That's the only one that makes sense, despite Hanayo's slow play.”

Five seconds left.

“It would be a hell of a bluff.”

Time up.

“I fold.”

Eli let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 

Nozomi's decision wasn't a bad one. Sure, they had a decent hand, but there was something off about their opponents. Rin seemed to play like they had a good hand, while Hanayo seemed to play cautiously, but still aggressive enough to believe that they had something.

One hand in. Down in chips. No information about their opponents. 

This wasn't shaping up well.

\----------

“Call.”

Eli turned over her cards, grimacing when Rin did the same.

“Hard luck,” Hanayo said as she raked in the chips from the middle of the table.

So far, Eli and Nozomi hadn't been able to win a substantial pot, and had been banging their heads against a brick wall for the entire game.

Rin and Hanayo seemed to play so differently, it was impossible to get a read on them. Yet, despite their different plays, they matched each other perfectly in the end. It was something Eli couldn't quite understand. How could their play be so divided, but their minds be on the same page?

“If I may,” Hanayo said, stopping the dealer from dealing. “How about we take a small break and allow the players to talk. Does that seem alright to you both?”

Eli nodded, eager to take any opportunity possible to slow down the onslaught of Hanayo and Rin.

“A five minute break? We may as well just stay here,” Hanayo said.

Nozomi nodded and turned to Eli. “What the hell are we going to do?”

“I have no idea,” Eli said. “They're both so… good.”

Nozomi sighed. “This doubles thing is hard.” A small smirk formed on Nozomi's face. “I can't believe Elichi, the world's best player, is being bested by two random girls.”

“Not the time, Nozomi.”

“Sorry. So, what's the plan, boss?”

“We figured we should say something,” Rin said from across the table. “Just to make things more interesting.”

Eli and Nozomi looked up.

“Both of you are playing too similarly. Right now, we're reading one person. Take advantage of the other player on your team, and use them to hinder the opponent's judgement,” Rin said.

“How do both of you stay on the same page then?” Eli asked. “How can you play off the back of a player that has a different style of play?”

“You both have the same hole cards,” Hanayo said. “You both have the same community cards. It's just a matter of realising what your partner is doing, then either doing the same, or the opposite.”

“What do you mean?” Nozomi asked.

“If I play tight, Rin has a few options. She can either also play tight. Or she could play aggressively, or even normally. But we both have the same goals to hit. Once we hit them, we have to continue on with our personas. That way, you have to figure out the hands of two people, rather than one.”

Eli closed her eyes, trying to make sense of what they were saying.

“So, we need to be on the same wavelength, but have different styles.”

“Right. So far, your both have done well, not only because you've matched each other's playstyle, but because you're also good players,” Hanayo said. “Until now, you've played against normal poker players.”

“And we've been playing _ as _ normal poker players,” Nozomi said. “So now we need to play like doubles players.”

Both Rin and Hanayo nodded.

“Are you sure you should be telling us this?” Eli asked. “This is a tournament.”

“It's our tournament,” Rin said, grinning. “And being able to teach Eli Ayase something is too exciting for us to pass up on.”

“Rin! Don't be rude,” Hanayo scolded.

“No, it's fine,” Eli said. “I never realised that doubles poker was  _ this _ different. It's no lucky feat that you two have made it to the finals. The ceiling for skill in this variation of poker is incredibly high.”

“We’re glad we could be the ones to show you,” Hanayo said. “We'll resume in two minutes then?”

Eli and Nozomi nodded and turned to each other, bowing their heads. 

“So we change our style?” Nozomi asked.

“No other way, I guess,” Eli said. “So how do we change?”

“Let's just play crazy,” Nozomi said.

“What do you mean?”

“If we don't know what we're doing, how will they?”

“Nozomi. That's a crap idea. Nico level crap.”

“And why is it?”

Eli stopped, her mouth open. Why was it a bad idea?

“So one of us plays crazy, and the other plays conservatively?”

“Like they said, we need to switch it up. Let's just go for it. We'll both pick a method of play at the start of the hand, and we stick with it. Like Hanayo said, we both have the same cards.”

Eli thought about it. “This is so weird,” she eventually said. 

“Yeah, a bit.”

“If we play like this, we'll lose pots while we adjust.”

“They'll let up,” Nozomi said, glancing over at their opponents, who were laughing together.

“What makes you say that?” Eli asked.

“I just know,” Nozomi smiled. “This is our chance to learn. Let's not waste it.”

Eli nodded. “Alright. We'll do that.”

They looked up.

“Shall we resume?” Hanayo asked. 

“Sure thing,” Nozomi said.

The dealer slid cards over to Eli. She tilted the corners up.

Pocket aces.

Eli showed the cards to Nozomi, then put them back down.

Eli wanted to make sure her opponents didn't know they had the best hand in the game. In the pre-flop bets, Eli would take it slow. 

She slid a small stack of chips into the middle. It was up to Nozomi to play the other character.

Rin was quick to call. 

The flop was dealt.

Three of Hearts.

Three of Spades.

Seven of Diamonds.

A great board for Eli and Nozomi. Now, all that was left was to sell their play.

Eli's eyes bulged from her head as she watched Nozomi confidently push a huge stack of chips into the middle. Sure, they were meant to play aggressively, but wasn't this a bit much, a bit fast?

When Hanayo called, Eli couldn't help but choke on a breath of disbelief. They had called?

Eli forced herself to calm down. She, again, was thinking like a normal player. 

They were playing two different roles. Nozomi was making plays that were polar opposite of Eli's bets in the beginning. Was this how they were meant to play?

Eli couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. This was totally against everything she knew.

All four girls stared at each other, trying to get even the smallest read when the turn came.

Jack of Clubs.

Neither Rin nor Hanayo's face changed. They both remained disconnected, like lifeless shells. Their poker faces were unparalleled.

Everything in Eli wanted to bet. They had a powerful hand with a decent board in front of them.

Resisting the urge to reach for her chips, Eli tapped her hand against the table twice. 

Rin pursed her lips in thought as she shuffled a stack of chips. After a moment of deliberation, she threw a small stack of chips into the middle.

Eli considered her bet. Hanayo had called a massive bet the turn before. Was Rin playing the cautious role? In that case, wouldn't she also check?

Eli's head was beginning to hurt. Reading one person was enough. All she knew was that this hand was too good to not bet with.

Resisting the urge to raise, she instead matched Rin's stack.

It would all come down to the river. 

King of Diamonds.

Perfect. 

There were no straight or flush draws on the board, and every card was below aces. Sure, there was a chance Rin and Hanayo had a three, or they too had pocket cards that matched the board, but it was unlikely. 

Eli silently cheered as Nozomi reached for more chips. 

It was a huge bet – a smart play from Nozomi.

Eli reasoned that Nozomi had put Rin and Hanayo on this amount. They would call. If Nozomi had bet any higher, there was a chance they wouldn't.

Hanayo clicked her tongue. “I gotta call. I don't think you guys have much.” She threw her stack into the middle.

Eli felt like an excited child as she flipped over her cards, despite this being her job. Doubles poker was much more fun than she had thought. 

Hanayo bit her lip as she saw Eli's pocket aces. 

“Nice hand,” she sighed, tossing her cards into the middle. “You guys played that really well.” 

Nozomi excitedly grabbed Eli's hand under the table, swinging it around wildly.

“We got this, Elichi!”

\----------

“Well, shit.”

Nozomi groaned as she slumped down on the table. Eli patted her back.

“Unlucky one, Nozomi. We'll get the next one.”

Nozomi pouted as she looked down at their meagre chip stack. The past hour had not been good to them. Hanayo and Rin had relentlessly battered them, pulling out every trick they had in their playbook. 

Despite this, Eli couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine as she looked at Nozomi's pouty face. She really was adorable. 

“We need to be more careful now,” Nozomi groaned.

“You guys  _ are  _ playing really well though,” Hanayo added sympathetically. “We've had to fight hard.”

Nozomi's face softened a bit. Eli couldn’t help but feel Hanayo was lying for their sake.

“How many chips do you guys have?” Rin said, peering at their stack as the dealer shuffled the cards.

“Fifteen hundred,” Eli counted. “There’s ten thousand in the table, right?”

Hanayo nodded.

“Great,” Nozomi sighed. She looked over at Eli. “Not our day, is it?”

“It's doubles poker, something we have never really played,” Eli said. “I don't think we should be too hard on ourselves. They are the best at it. And it shows.”

“The differences between regular poker and this are surprising, aren't they?” Hanayo asked.

Eli nodded. “Totally. Doubles has so many other factors, that it's sort of impossible to keep up with them all.”

“So you think it has room in the World Series?” Rin excitedly asked.

“No doubt. I'd happily advocate for it.”

Rin pumped her fists and latched onto Hanayo's arm. “Isn't that great, Kayo-chin?”

“I'm glad we got a reaction like that from you guys,” Hanayo smiled. “We're always looking for more people to spread the word about doubles poker.”

“I'd happily do what I can to make sure doubles makes it into the next World Series.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the dealer, who slid the teams their cards.

“One thing I will ask though,” Eli said. “You guys have been going easy on us all game, haven't you?” 

Rin and Hanayo looked at each other.

“Well…”

“It's not so much  _ easy _ on you...” Hanayo said.

“We just… didn't play everything,” Rin finished. 

“What?” Nozomi said, throwing her arms up into the air. “I thought we were putting up a decent fight!”

“You have!” Hanayo said. “We just… let you have some hands.”

“In that case,” Eli said. “Do your worst.”

\-----------

“I hate you so much, Elichi.”

“Yeah, same,” Eli murmured. 

Their already small stack had dwindled down into the hundreds. It was looking like the end for them.

“Were they really taking it that easy on us to begin with?” Nozomi grumbled. She glanced over at Eli. “Why are you smiling, Elichi?”

Eli couldn't lie to herself – she was massively enjoying herself. Playing a variation of poker that she had yet to master, and being relentlessly beaten by the best at it was a thrill for her. Hanayo and Rin displayed the full potential doubles poker could be played at. The difference between the teams was incomparable. 

“Sorry, Nozomi,” Eli smiled, trying to hide her bashful blush. “I… I'm having fun.”

Nozomi groaned. “Gods, Eli, you're such a nerd.”

Eli pouted as she flicked up the corners of their cards. 

Jack of Spades.

Queen of Hearts.

Eli sighed. It seems like she had no other choice with the limited chips she had.

“All in.”

“Call.”

Rin flipped over her cards.

King of Hearts.

Jack of Hearts

Eli clucked her tongue. “Shit.”

“Do we lose this hand?” Nozomi asked.

“Yeah. Pretty badly.”

“How badly?”

“We have a twenty-five percent chance.”

Nozomi made a small whining noise. Eli glanced over at her with a questioning look. 

“Sorry babe. That’s just really hot.”

Eli rolled her eyes. “Glad to hear. Unfortunately, it means we're about to lose.”

“Oh. Right. Shit.”

The dealer reached for his cards. Eli noticed herself holding her breath. She hadn't been this on edge in a poker game for years. She loved it.

“Elichi, you're smiling again.”

Seven of Hearts.

Three of Diamonds.

Five of Hearts.

Both teams had missed on the flop. The dealer took a moment to build suspense. Eli's face was beginning to turn blue. 

Two of Clubs.

Eli and Nozomi's chances of winning all came down to one card. Eli hoped the river would be good to them.

King of Spades.

It was over.

Eli let out her held breath. It had been fun while it lasted. Really fun.

“Well, I guess there goes our holiday,” Nozomi said.

Eli froze. 

She had forgotten about that.  _ Shit. _

_ How could you forget about that, Ayase _ ?

“Well played, both of you,” Hanayo said, standing up. “That was a fun game.”

“You two are really good for first-timers,” Rin said. “You'll be good doubles players.”

“Thanks to both of you,” Eli said, stretching out her hand. “I'll definitely be playing again. That was a lot of fun.”

“Elichi was smiling throughout the entire thing!” Nozomi pouted. “She's such a masochist.”

Hanayo and Rin laughed as they shook Eli's hand. “We'll see you guys tonight, then?”

“Oh!” Eli had forgotten about the cash game they were to play. A wide grin spread over her face. She got to play against Rin and Hanayo again. “Yes, you will!”

Both Eli and Nozomi gave their farewells and made their way through the small crowd, hand in hand, only stopping to accept congratulations from audience members.

They finally made it back to their RV, both collapsing onto Eli's bed. 

“That's disappointing,” Nozomi murmured. “Sorry that we lost, Elichi.”

Eli flicked Nozomi's forehead. “Shut up. I loved every second of it. Especially playing with you.”

“You're too cute.”

Their lips met. 

“We're still taking that holiday, by the way,” Eli murmured. Nozomi pulled back, her eyes wide. Her lips suddenly crashed back into Eli's.

They didn't disconnect for some time after.

\-----------

Nozomi's thoughts rushed back to her when a series of loud bangs were heard on the RV door.

Eli groaned. “Who the hell wants us now?”

Nozomi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. They must have fallen asleep after… whatever happened. 

Nozomi watched Eli get to her feet and pad out of the bedroom to the front door.

“Elichi?”

“What?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?...  _ Shit _ .”

Eli sprinted back into their room.

“Putting clothes on is probably a good idea. Just saying.”

“Shut up,” Eli grumbled as she slipped her legs into the nearest pair of jeans she could find. Nozomi couldn't help but stare.

The bangs on the front door became louder and faster.

“Jesus, calm down,” Eli muttered as she walked back out of the bedroom.

Nozomi sat up, stretching out her arms and legs, relishing in the satisfying pops of her joints. She reasoned that she should probably get changed. 

She checked the clock by her bed. 

Seven o'clock.

Ah. They were meant to be at the exhibition match. 

“Where the fuck have you two been?” 

Nozomi couldn't help but smile as she heard the loud, shrill voice of Nico Yazawa.

“We've been waiting for actual years!”

“Nico, it's been five minutes, calm down.”

There was a voice that made Nozomi's stomach sink. Maki. She would have to face her again.

Nozomi's initial plan of getting dressed fell to the wayside. Instead, she opted to curl up into the covers. She wasn't hiding from Maki. She was just… tired. Yeah.

“Fine. I'll get Nozomi, and we'll be there in ten minutes.”

“Not quick enough,” Nico said. Nozomi could hear a small tapping noise. Nico always tapped her foot when in an impatient mood. “We'll wait here until you're ready.”

“Fine, whatever,” Nozomi heard Eli say as she walked back into the bedroom. “Come on, Nozomi, we gotta go.”

Nozomi nodded and rose from the bed, quickly getting dressed. “Guess we shouldn't have overslept, huh?”

“It was worth it,” Eli smirked as she took off her t-shirt. “But we really didn't leave ourselves much time. I don't even know if I have anything to wear.”

As Eli meandered around the room looking for clothes to put on, Nozomi sat on the bed with her hands in her lap.

“Alright,” Eli finally sighed, giving herself a once over in the mirror. “This will have to do.”

“You look alright, I guess,” Nozomi smirked.

Eli spun around. “You clean up decently yourself.”

They shared a smile.

“You about done in there?” Nico shouted.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eli said, opening the bedroom door and walking out, Nozomi in tow. “We're ready.”

Nico swung the RV door open, frantically ushering the girls out. “Hurry up! I don't like waiting!”

Nozomi considered making a crack about how Nico was consistently the last to be ready, but decided against it.

“It's not like you're the first person ready all the time,” Eli protested. Looked like Nozomi didn't need to do a thing.

“What? Nico is always in time and looking pretty, unlike you two who sleep in!”

Nico and Eli matched each other's pace as they argued, arms and hands waving around as they made their points.

Nozomi was acutely aware of Maki's slower pace, that lagged behind her.

Her breath stopped when Maki's speed increased, soon walking beside her.

Nozomi needed to say something to fill this awkward silence.

“So, how are y-”

“Nico told me everything.”

Nozomi swallowed.

“I don't understand it. You put everything into your Tarot cards? That's stupid.” Maki sighed. “But I guess there are people in this world who believe in crazier things.”

Nozomi chewed her lip. 

“You hurt Eli for such a stupid reason, but now she's forgotten about it.”

Nozomi cringed slightly.

“She just... forgave you. I may not understand it, but if that's good enough for her, it's enough for me.” Maki sighed heavily. “To be honest, I'm not sure what I think of you anymore. You've been friends with Nico for years now. I can't tell if she's just an idiot, or if I’m missing something.”

Nozomi bit her lip. She was expecting much worse to come.

“I guess I have been pretty hard on you, and honestly, that won't change much. I still don't trust you to keep Eli safe.” Maki looked ahead at the two girls arguing in front of them. “But she does. And… so does Nico.” Maki glanced over at Nozomi. “You've got two people in your corner. Just know that it'll take more than a smile to get me there as well.”

Nozomi's gaze fell to her shoes as they kicked up the pebbles on the sidewalk. Was this Maki's way of… accepting her? 

“As long as you make Eli happy, I'll be happy. Just… don't play with her again.”

Nozomi swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. “I- I'm sorry.”

Maki gave a simple nod, eyes locked straight ahead of her.

Nozomi couldn't say any more. She could cry with happiness as the biggest weight on her shoulders was lifted. Walking beside Maki became just that little bit easier.

Unfortunately, it would take time to get fully comfortable. But she would get there. Someday.

\-----------

“So same rules then?” Eli asked, sitting down at the table, Nozomi's hand in hers.

“Yep,” Rin said, motioning to the dealer to begin giving out the cards. “It's just like how we played in heads-up.”

“Wow, we really do have everyone here, don’t we?” Nico said, looking around the table.

“With some new additions,” Nozomi grinned, holding up her and Eli's hands.

“We're missing Umi and Kotori though!” Honoka pouted.

“Umi?” Eli blinked. “Like… Sonoda Umi?” 

“She was also in our little group,” Nozomi explained. 

“That's… wow.” Maki whistled. “I can't believe so many of a single friend group ended up in the professional poker world.”

“And who is Kotori?” Eli asked.

“She's the one I've met, right, Honoka?” Tsubasa said to her partner.

“Yep, you've met her. She's in France at the moment.”

“Is she a poker player as well?” Maki asked.

“Nope, she hated gambling,” Nozomi said. “Usually she was our dealer. She had the cute aura about her for one.”

Eli's eyes darted over to their current dealer. A woman, about in her fifties. 

Was she also cute?

“Down, girl,” Nozomi said, tapping Eli's knee. “You know I only have eyes for you.”

“So Umi and Kotori… are they together?” Eli quickly asked in an attempt to divert attention.

The entire table groaned, bar the new members. 

“They just dance around each other.” Honoka pouted.

“They'd be adora-nyan!”

“It's a touchy subject,” Nozomi added. “We've been trying to get them together for years.”

“So what is she doing in France?” Maki said.

“She's…uh,” Honoka hummed. “Nico, what is she doing again?”

“She's a costume designer,” Nico said, checking her cards. “I use a lot of her work when I do live performances.”

“I've never heard of her,” Eli said. “That's an impressive rap sheet though.”

“She's still in school. She studied in Japan, then moved to France to do a post-university course in it. She'll be big someday,” Nico explained.

“I'd love to see some of her work,” Eli hummed. “She must be good.”

“Eli, action is on you,” Hanayo said.

“Ah, sorry.” Eli checked her cards. Ten-Three?

“Fold. So, Hanayo and Rin – what's the next move for getting doubles into the World Series?” Eli asked.

“We plan on sending the final table we had today to the World Series organisers. They've been interested for a while, but hopefully with high-profile players like you interested, they'll finally put it in.”

“Like I said, I'd be glad to advocate it as much as possible. I'd definitely enter.”

“Oh? With who as your partner?” Nozomi smirked.

Eli pretended to think about it. “Probably Maki? Would you be up for that?”

“Why wouldn't you take Nozomi instead?” Maki said.

“You idiot,” Nico sighed. “It was a joke.”

“That wasn't implied!”

“It's called sarcasm!”

The two girls began to hurl insults and abuse at each other, paying no attention to the game.

“Nico, it's your turn to play!” Hanayo tried.

Eli reached over and grabbed their cards, throwing them into the middle. “They fold.”

Tsubasa put up her hand. “I'm going to get a drink. Anyone want anything?”

“Oh, can you get me one of those really fruity ones, Tsubasa?” Honoka excitedly asked.

“Nope. You're banned from them.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Nozomi said, amusement in her voice.

“I left her for twenty minutes at a party. When I found her, she was passed out on the ground.”

“I was just tired!”

“You were drunk, Honoka. Does anyone else want anything?”

The rest of the girls made their orders to Tsubasa. She turned on her heel and made her way over to the bar, followed by a pouting Honoka who whined like a wounded puppy, her sad attempt at swaying her girlfriend. As the night continued on, more and more drinks were consumed and money thrown around. Soon, all the girls were tipsy, and ready to gamble. Rules seemed to go out the window, couples regularly communicating their moves. At first, Rin and Hanayo objected, but soon relented when they saw how much fun their friends were having.

“Bam!” Honoka shouted, throwing down her cards. “Gimme all the money!”

“Honoka, you lost,” Tsubasa giggled.

“Whaaaa?” Honoka looked at her cards, then everyone else's. “Oh. Crap.”

“Goddammit, can someone please detach Nico and Maki?” Eli groaned. The two girls had been vigorously making out for the past twenty minutes, as a result of their drunken state.

“Just let them play,” Nozomi giggled, flipping up the corners of their new cards. 

Seven of Hearts.

Deuce of Hearts.

“Fold?” Eli asked.

Nozomi tilted her head to look at Eli. Her eyes began to lid as her face came closer and closer. Soon, her lips connected with Eli's for a chaste kiss.

“Hell no,” she said with her signature smirk. Eli's mind clicked into place, understanding what had to be done. Both girls turned to the rest of their friends. With hands held under the table, they both announced their next move.

“All in.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are.   
> Fin.  
> Thanks to everyone that has been with me for this entire journey, and to everyone who stuck by me. The regular commenters were awesome, and I hope you all continue to support me!   
> I think the person who deserves the most thanks is V_Parallel. This gut pretty much revolutionised this work, taking it from an amatuer work into what it is now. I couldn't have produced anything close to what this story is now without him. So thanks bud. I love you.  
> I hope this was an acceptable final chapter for you guys! Hopefully you enjoyed the ride!  
> As for me now - I have a few ideas, but the main thing I want to do is stories for you guys! My work is no where near good enough to pay for commissions, but I would love to write any short oneshots that you guys might want! If you have any ideas, please, hit me up on Discord. I'm in the LL Reddit discord, so you can find me there.  
> Seriously. Send me some ideas. I'll be very sad if no one does.  
> I kinda want to write a smutty follow up for this story, so if anyone want to see my attempt at that, just say!  
> Thank you all for this ride, and another thanks to my editor, V_Parallel.  
> Love all of you.  
> ∽ RR <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> <3


End file.
